Rampage
by GingerFate
Summary: Dean is the lead guitarist of a band and Seth is the younger brother of the band's drummer. When Roman finally agrees to allow Seth to come on tour with them Dean and Seth find they have something in common, a secret crush. What will happen when the crush isn't so secret anymore? This is an AU I've had in my mind for a while now. Read if you'd like.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: This story will contain graphic language and adult situations. This is something that has been in my mind for a really long time now and I finally got it down on paper then on my computer. It's an AU obviously and I'm excited to hear what you guys think of it. Please enjoy!**

Seth hated school. He hated the teachers who, day after day, watched him get picked on and shoved around yet said nothing. He hated the people he once called friends who mercilessly teased him and called him names. He even hated learning, something he believe it or not once loved. Now though he just went to school and waited for the day to be over, listening to the music on his phone through headphones unless he had a class with one of his three friends. Otherwise he just ignored everything. The lesson and all the people who seemed to glare at him in disgust. It wasn't always this way, in fact Seth was once considered popular. He was the younger brother of a member of a band that everyone knew would become something. Things were good for him and the middle of his freshman year he felt comfortable enough in telling his closest friends that he just so happened to be gay. That, however, was a mistake. They shunned him, ridiculed him then told everyone else so they could do the same. Now the only friends he had left were Brie Bella, a sweet girl who was the twin sister of the captain of the cheer squad and didn't care that her association with him labeled her an outcast as well. AJ Lee who moved to their school Junior year with her straight-edge boyfriend CM Punk. Just because they lived a different lifestyle they were instantly tossed aside by the rest of the students. Honestly though Seth could say he was grateful because if they hadn't been his friends things could have ended up much worse for him. Punk had found him after he had received one of the many beatings. Seth had been hiding in the third floor bathroom, the one no one really uses and he had decided that it just wasn't worth it anymore, all the pain. He had some anti-depressants his therapist had prescribed him and took them all at once. He would have died if Punk hadn't forced him to throw it all up. After that incident AJ and Punk never let him forget how special he is to them. While it's all cheesy and annoying at times he is glad they came into his life. Then there's his best friend. The one that stuck with him through everything. The one that didn't care his best friend was gay but supported him. Dolph Ziggler. Dolph is the star of the soccer team much to everyone's dismay. He's still relatively popular although he doesn't care about labels or even the whispers and looks he gets for being friends with Seth. He just tells everyone to fuck off or asks them what their problem is. Right now is one of those times. Seth had just walked out to the parking lot, all ready to go home and leave this awful place when he noticed his car. His gunmetal Audi R8 his brother had gotten him as an early graduation present looked like it had been through a tornado. The windows were busted out, the body was dented in various places so much so that he couldn't even open the door. It looked like someone had t-boned it over and over again. Seth ignored all the laughter and giggles coming from a group of people who no doubt caused all the damage. Dolph though had no qualms about telling them exactly what he thought.

"It's not worth it, Dolph. Let's just go." He started to walk away as if he was going to walk the three miles to his friend's house which was closer than his when Dolph stopped him.

"What do you mean it's not worth it? This is a $150,000 car! They shouldn't fuck with a man like that!" he yelled the last part at the group who only scoffed and said that Seth would know about fucking a man. Would this ever end?

"Please can we just leave?" His voice was small and he felt horrible about the car. His brother would no doubt be angry, not at him but still. The bleach blonde groaned but started walking towards his house with his friend.

"You know it's going to get better, right Seth?" he managed to give Dolph a small smile even though he didn't believe him. People were always going to be judgmental about his lifestyle. Some people just couldn't handle a man being with another man. It's just how the world is and always will be.

Forty five minutes later the finally made it to Dolph's house. He lived in a nice neighborhood with houses Seth could only describe as cookie cutter. Almost every house looked the same on the outside. Brick, tall pillars framing the front porch, two car garage, nice yard with trimmed hedges, the whole works. But then you walk inside and it's like you're walking into a different world. Dolph's mother is an artist and his father an archeologist so their house was filled with all sorts of colorful and frankly strange things. When they put their bags down by the front door, Dolph's mother came out of her studio, covered in paint with a frantic look on her face.

"I was so worried about you boys! Where on earth have you been?" His friend's mother had the same bleach blonde hair and impossibly good looks as Dolph except she was much shorter than the two high school boys. Seth threw a pleading look at his friend begging him not to tell her the truth even though there was no other explanation. Dolph, of course, ignored that silent plea.

"Some assholes at school vandalized Seth's new car." The small woman gasped in shock and did the whole poor baby routine all mothers did hugging him close and petting his hair as he glared at his friend who started smiling.

"It's okay mom, really I'm fine. Although I know my brother is gonna be pissed." He dreaded telling Roman what had happened. The blonde woman pouted when she pulled back from the hug for all of two seconds before she smiled.

"At least stay for dinner then I'll have Dolph take you home."

"Oh I can't. My mother wants my brother and I home for some new recipe she's trying out tonight. I'll just call Ro to come pick me up." She seemed content with his answer and went back into her studio to finish whatever it was she had been working on, leaving Seth and Dolph alone.

"Liar." His friend accused him to which Seth just rolled his eyes. Okay so that wasn't true, he just wanted to go home and be left alone, maybe for the rest of his life. He pulled out his black IPhone 6 plus Roman had talked him into getting and searched for his big brother's number. It didn't surprise him when the line picked up after three rings.

"Hey baby bro, what's up?" Roman's deep voice rang through the receiver.

"Can you come pick me up at Dolph's?" he asked quickly. It was silent for a bit before he heard a deep sigh.

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you when you come get me. Please, Ro?" He knew Roman would come get him and smiled when he said he'd be there in about 20 minutes. So after hanging up he and Dolph decided to work on their trig homework together. One because they had nothing better to do and two Seth was actually really good at it while Dolph, not so much.

True to his word Roman showed up almost exactly 20 minutes later and as he was getting into the car he saw his brother wave to Dolph and his mother. It was quiet for a few minutes as they headed back home before Roman finally asked what happened to his car.

"Some people decided to use it as batting practice, and put it in a demolition derby apparently. Not a big deal." Roman was very different looking from Seth. While Seth was muscular in a lanky way Roman was built like a brick house. Wide shouldered, incredibly tall with an attractive square jawline, piercing grey eyes, long wavy black hair and pouty lips framed by a nicely trimmed beard that he sometimes let grow out. A shout out to his Samoan heritage. Whereas Seth had plain brown hair with plain brown eyes, a nose that didn't seem to go with his face, lips that didn't beg to be kissed all framed by a beard he just started growing but at best just looked like scruff most of the time and there was nothing special about his heritage. He and Roman were technically half brothers. Roman's dad died in a horrific car accident and when their mother got pregnant with Seth, his father ran like a little bitch leaving her to raise two boys by herself. She did a pretty damn good job too if he said so himself.

"Not a big deal?! Seth it's a huge deal! You can't let them get away with this. Stand up for yourself!" Seth groaned before looking over at his brother.

"it's not that easy Roman! If I stand up to them they'll just start beating me up."

"We both know that you can take care of yourself!" Roman was eluding to the fact that Swath was pretty ripped for a teenager. He started going to the gym with Punk and Dolph his Junior year and they got him into jujitsu. Then one day he saw this class doing some crazy workout routine called CrossFit and when he checked it out he fell in love. It was intense and made him push himself to the limit. He hadn't been in a while though because one of the guys who picked on him at school started and he didn't want to have to deal with it there as well.

"Can we just drop it?" Seth asks to which of course Roman says no.

"I'll go to the school tomorrow and talk to the principle. See if we can get the people who did this expelled or something." Seth whipped his head around as if he was slapped.

"What?! No you can't do that! Please don't come to the school, you'll only make it worse." He so did not need his brother coming to his rescue being thrown into the already vicious insults. Roman started to say something but he cut him off with another please. The older brother merely sighted and shook his head mumbling a 'fine'.

"I'll get it towed to a shop and fixed. Until then you can just take my car."

"That's fine. I don't want to put you out. I'll just catch rides with Punk or Dolph." Punk lived close to him anyway and he didn't want to chance something happening to Roman's Range Rover. It was custom order after all. Another sigh left his brother's mouth but Seth is saved from any more conversation when a phone rings throughout the car. Roman clicked the answer button on his steering wheel and didn't get a chance to say anything before the person on the other end spoke up.

"Dude, where'd the hell you go? I went to grab some beers, came back to talk to you about this tour and you were gone."

"Yeah sorry Dean, Seth had a little trouble. Had to pick him up. I'll just drop him off at home and come back over."

"Oh Seth's there? Hey Seth! How's it?" the older man sounded like he was smiling and Seth knew he would be. He was always really nice to Seth.

"Its okay." He knew he was blushing but hoped his brother wouldn't notice. Dean Ambrose was his brother's best friend, had been since the two were in second grade and Dean moved with his mother to Vegas. Dean's home life wasn't that great though so most of the time he could be found at their place. When Seth reached the point where he could be truthful to himself he realized he was extremely attracted to the auburn blonde, baby blue eyed male and ever since then he's had this stupid crush on him. He hadn't told anyone besides Dolph though. Afraid that if it got to Dean then he'd start acting like everyone else. Apparently while he was in his own little fantasy world about Roman's best friend their phone call had ended.

"When are you leaving for your summer tour?" he asked his brown eyes flickering to his brother's face. Roman had never allowed Seth to travel with him, always giving the same excuse.

"It starts Friday night at the MGM Grand."

"Friday? Ro that's graduation. You're gonna be there right?" Seth sounded hurt but dammit he didn't want to walk unless his brother would be there to witness it. Ro snapped his head to the side at the silent accusation.

"Of course I'll be there. Along with Jimmy, Jey, Paige and Dean." The Uso twins were their cousins on Roman's side and also members of Rampage, Roman's band. Jey played the bass, Jimmy the rhythm. Dean was the lead guitarist and back up vocals, Roman played the drums and his girlfriend Paige was the lead singer. Paige was a nice girl, often misunderstood and frankly she sort of scared Seth when he first met her. She was small framed, about 5 foot 8 inches and barely a buck ten in weight he guessed. She had long raven hair fading at the tips to an electric blue, big brown eyes often framed by dark makeup and porcelain white skin. She tended to wear a lot of leather and fishnet stockings at least on stage. He knew that sometimes Roman would complain about what little she wore when she was performing but Dean had told him he was stupid because as long as she came to his bed in those skimpy outfits he had nothing to be worried about.

"Oh okay." It was quiet and Roman assured him once more that he'd be there before he left it alone.

"Do you think I could come with you this time?" Seth had no idea why he asked when he knew it'd be the same answer as always.

"Seth you know you need to be here for mom." Ro said matter of factly.

"But-"

"Seth I'm not talking about this. You're not gonna come, got it?" Seth groaned as an answer and pouted as he looked out the window for the rest of the ride home.

 **A/N: There you have it, the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think and if I should continue this journey.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Gay slur and hate ahead. Not even my computer agrees with it, kept trying to autocorrect. It is not cool to call someone names based on their sexual orientation or any other reason and I do not support it. However, some of the characters in the following chapter are extremely homophobic and stupid. Their views and mine are not one of the same. Also I don't know why I have them living in Las Vegas, I guess it just calls to me.**

Roman was sitting in his bed at his loft trying to work out the payment of his bills and such when he felt the bed sink down a touch. He looked up to see his girlfriend crawling towards him, stopping when she managed to squeeze her lithe body between his legs.

"What are you working on so intensely?" Her English accented voice hinting with mischief. It was obvious she had just exited from the shower one, because her hair was wet and two, she wasn't wearing anything.

"Just taking care of some things before we leave." He watched as Paige bit her lips and smiled up at him.

"I know something you need to take care of." She started to pull down the basketball shorts Roman always wore around the house, her smile widening when he put aside what he was working on to focus his grey eyes on her.

"Woman what are you doing?" he asked playfully knowing damn well what she was up to. As an answer she took his cock into her small hand and started stroking it to life. Roman threw his head back against the headboard at the sensation and let out a low moan when her mouth wrapped around the head of his dick. He just wished he could completely focus on her efforts. As if she could tell something was troubling him Paige lifted her head.

"Hey are you with me here?" She sounded a bit hurt and Roman immediately felt like shit. He shouldn't be thinking about his brother's problems at a time like this. He should only be thinking about his extremely hot girlfriend who was here now straddling his waist practically begging to be fucked. God he was the worst boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, baby. There's a lot going on. I don't mean to push you away." The raven haired woman reached out her hand to cup his cheeks and he turned to kiss her wrist.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roman shook his head.

"It's not your problem. I don't want you to worry about it."

"Bullocks. If it's your problem it's my problem. Now what's wrong?" She was so much more than he deserved.

"Seth had been getting picked on at school. He never told me and apparently it's serious because they fucked up his car pretty badly. I'm worried about him, Paige. He used to be so happy and outgoing but now he's just a shell of that." Roman just wanted the old Seth back. The one who bugged him in the studio or when he was trying to write with his own ideas. The only time he saw any of the old Seth was when he was around Dean and couldn't stop blushing and obviously pinned over his best friend. Roman couldn't allow that though. Dean was notoriously breaking hearts, sleeping with whoever he deemed fit. Granted he hadn't done that in a while but still Roman wouldn't want his little brother getting hurt and he would. The Samoan was sure of it.

"Teenagers are assholes, maybe he just needs to get away for a while. He's graduating right? Have him come on tour with us." Roman groaned at her suggestion.

"Paige…" She knew why Roman never let his baby brother come with them. She stopped him with a kiss.

"Just promise me you'll think about it? Don't you want him to be happy again?" He didn't get a chance to answer because his phone rang. Checking the caller id he saw it was Dean and debating on not answering it.

"I'm busy, Dean. What do you want?" Paige had started peppering his chest with kisses and Ro couldn't help the small growl that left his lips as she nipped at his hip.

"Well well, this explains why your brother called me to see where you are." A chuckle came over the receiver.

"Fuck! I forgot I had to pick him up today." The small woman who had started pleasuring him again only looked up in mild interest as he continued trying to talk to his friend. The only thing leaving his mouth however were low groans.

"You know what? No worries, I'll pick him up. You just get it while you can because when we go on tour I'm never letting you live this down." With a few mocking moans and gasps he hung up and Roman couldn't care less as he flipped his girlfriend onto her back. All worries about his brother erased from his mind at the moment.

Seth was waiting for Roman to come pick him up but was surprised when he saw a familiar blacked out Camaro pulling up. Smiling to himself he started walking towards it when he was stopped by someone standing in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going faggot?" As Seth looked up he saw Konnor. A big intimidating guy with an attitude problem and an extreme hate towards gays. He was a linebacker on the football team and Seth knew just how hard he could hit. As if it couldn't get any worse another person decided to join in, Viktor, Konnor's cousin. The first thing he did was knock Seth's books out of his hands.

"Awe what's the matter cock sucker? Friend's not here to help ya this time?" Seth looked past the two bullies when he saw Dean coming towards them. The brunette curtly shook his head and hoped the older man would stop. Viktor noticed his movements and looked behind him also noticing Dean.

"What are you looking at?" Dean looked at the imposing males if he had no worries. He took out his pack of Marlboros, put the small white stick between his lips and lit it all with a smirk on his face.

"You here for him? You a fag too?" Seth's brown eyes flickered to the other man as he let out a dark chuckled and flicked his cigarette to the ground in front of Konnor.

"Seth get in the car." His voice was calm and even as he turned to follow the younger male to the car.

"Enjoy getting aids faggots!" Dean turned around, walking backwards and winked at the two boys.

"Oh trust me I enjoy every second I'm in that ass!" He yelled out before getting into his car and speeding away.

"You didn't have to do that." Seth muttered softly, blushing lightly. He couldn't believe Dean had said that.

"If I didn't step up they probably would have beat you senseless for the fun of it. What's been going on Seth?" Dean sounded truly concerned and it made Seth's heart flutter. He knew it was stupid though. He probably thought of Seth as an annoying little brother he had to protect. After all he did say he considered Roman a brother, so why not Seth?

"It's nothing to worry about." he said as he lowered his head pretending to be enthralled by his fingernails.

"Come on you may be able to lie to Ro but you can't fool me. Now tell me." His hand came off the shifter to pull Seth's face towards him.

"Just some guys who like to pick on me because… because I'm.."

"Gay." Dean finished for him and he just nodded. It didn't surprise him that the older knew of his sexuality even though he never directly told him. Honestly it didn't worry him because he knew Dean would never torment because of it.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are, Seth, ever. So what if some high school bullies don't approve of you? Life is so much more than high school." There was something in Dean's voice that made it sound like he knew what he was talking about. But he couldn't possibly understand what Seth was going through day after day for years now.

"Just one more day." Dean smiled making the younger do the same, it was just so infectious.

"Dean may I ask you something?" the auburn blonde man raised an eyebrow as an answer.

"What's Roman's real reason for not letting me go on tour with you guys?"

"You know why. What would your mother do if you were both gone?" Seth rolled his eyes. That couldn't be the real reason, there had to be something more. Something Roman hasn't or won't tell him. He obviously wasn't going to get the truth out of Dean, he was too loyal to Roman. He'd just have to keep asking his brother if he really wanted the truth.

"Hey can you take me to Roman's instead?" He asked instantly getting a weird grimace from the man driving.

"You don't want to go there at the moment." Seth furrowed his brows in confusion. Why wouldn't he want to go there? Dean looked over at him and sighed before giving a more detailed explanation.

"He and Paige are fucking at the moment and if I were to take you there I'd be the worst wingman and biggest cockblock ever." Seth shuddered at the image popping into his mind.

"Ewe, thanks for scarring me for life." Dean chuckled as he pulled to a stop outside the nice mansion-esque house Roman had bought for their mother. It had been a little much for just Seth and her but he sort of liked it. It was located far enough outside of town that the noise didn't bug them but it also didn't take too long to get anywhere they needed to be, only a 20 minute drive from Roman's place and the heart of Vegas. Not that it did anything for Seth since most places required on to be 21 to enter. It was okay though because most times he could be found at the conservation area close to their house. They lived in this beautiful 4200 square foot house which believe it or not only managed to have 4 bedroom and 3 bathrooms. It had the Spanish feel to it that most luxury Vegas homes have with the Spanish tiled roof, the usual beige colored stucco exterior and a heavy, intricate wooden door. It had a nice view of the conservation area he loved so much. As he went to get out of the car he felt a hand on his thigh.

"Don't be so hard on Roman. I'll try to talk to him about you coming with us okay? No promises though." Seth could kiss Dean right now, hell he wanted to but instead he smiled widely at the older man and thanked him like a hundred times before he was almost thrown out of the car. He could only hope Roman would consider it if his best friend talked to him. When he opened the front door of his house he heard his mother's voice call out to him.

"Seth is that you?" The small brunette woman made her way to the foyer to greet her youngest son with a hug and kiss.

"Where's your brother? I thought he was bringing you home?" Seth could tell she was disappointed. While Roman did visit them a lot apparently it was never enough for her.

"He's busy with Paige, mom. You know they'll be here for dinner though." While the band was home, almost every night each member of the band was at their dining room table. Seth's mother cooked and they showed up like clockwork. Surely it would be no different tonight. This seemed to cheer his mother up a bit as was evident by the smile that spread across her face. She turned her back towards the main area of the house and called out behind her.

"Good then I'll need your help in the kitchen!" Seth shook his head but followed her anyway, secretly enjoying the time they spent together.

 **A/N: I put Roman's point of view in here because I am going to be building him up as a main character. Also since the smut will be coming slowly because I want to build this story and relationship up nicely. I felt like I had to give you something though hence the Roman/Paige soft scene. That is all please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This chapter is going to be extremely long because there is a lot I need to get in. Also my image of this band is like that of** _ **Amaranthe**_ **mixed with** _ **The Pretty Reckless**_ **, if you don't know who they are please go check them out. My favorite** _ **Amaranthe**_ **songs are** _ **Digital World, Rain and Massive Addictive.**_ **It'll give you an idea of how I want Dean's singing/scream voice to sound as well, actually it matches perfectly with his character. Anywho please enjoy this chapter and review.**

Seth was still in the kitchen finishing up some made from scratch mashed potatoes when he saw a finger swipe through them. Gasping in feigned disbelief he looked up to see Roman and Paige. The former with his finger still in his mouth.

"Please keep your fingers out of the food. I don't knows where they've been."

"Oh I could tell you where they were." His brother winked making Seth cringe.

"Roman! Ugh god, could you have at least waited five minutes?" He complained trying to ignore what he had just heard while Paige looked like she wanted to slap him.

"You should be thankful it's not a whole handful this time." Paige laughed seemingly over what her boyfriend had just revealed. Roman grinned before trying one last time to get another taste of the potatoes. This time though Seth was prepared and smacked the hand away with a wooden spoon that had been on the table pointing at the table with said spoon. His big brother smirked and drug Paige towards the dining room, Seth following in tow. When they got there he was glad to see everyone already sitting in their usual spot. Jimmy and Jey on the left side of the table with one spot next to them where Paige always sat, the Captains chair reserved for Roman, the chair on the other end for their mother then Dean in the middle of the right side. He never knew why Dean picked that spot, he figured he'd sit on the side of his best friend not to Seth's immediate left. Said man looked up at him just as Seth was sitting down, a small smile gracing his lips as way of greeting. The younger returned it and was immediately ambushed by his twin cousins.

"So Seth, how's it?" Jimmy asked enthusiastically. He was always happy, nothing able to bring him down.

"Yeah we haven't seen you in what feels like forever!" Jey this time. The twins had missed the last few family meals, each on their own honeymoon. They had gotten married a month ago, double wedding. Which Seth thought was kind of tacky but hey as long as they were happy.

"It's alright. Just waiting for tomorrow to hurry up and get here." He couldn't wait to never see these people at school ever again.

"Graduation, right! Are you excited?" Paige asked just as he took a bite of the steak his mother had grilled perfectly. Since his mouth all he could do was nod.

"My baby is all grown up now, whatever shall I do?" Seth rolled his eyes at his mother's words but managed to smile nonetheless.

"Have you applied to any colleges?" Roman always had to kill his mood. He had told Rome a while ago that he didn't want to go to school right away, that he wanted to take a year off to travel or something.

"Ah come on, man. He's probably not thinking about anything more than what he's going to do this summer." It was the first thing Dean had said the entire dinner. It hadn't escaped Seth's notice that the older man had been throwing glances his way when he thought the other wasn't looking.

"Or who for that matter." Seth almost choked on his drink when Dean nonchalantly threw that into the fray. Roman's eyebrows shot up and Seth's mother let out a shocked, 'Dean!'. The man only shrugged and smirked at Seth. Sometimes he had no idea what Dean's intentions were.

"So… what are you doing this summer?" Jimmy asked trying to change the subject. Seth tore his eyes away from the auburn man to his left and shook his head.

"What about Dolph? No after graduation road trip or something? Or Punk and AJ?" Paige this time her eyes not on him however but her boyfriend as she asked the question. Roman only seemed to throw her a look that said not now. She ignored him of course, sort of like every other time. Paige always did what she wanted. She looked over at Seth just in time to see him shake his head.

"Well that doesn't sound like any fun." Her full lips going into a pout. Dean chuckled at her apparently knowing what she was getting at.

"Dolph is going to France with his parents. Some sort of last family vacation thing and Punk and AJ are gonna spend the summer at AJ's parent's lake house."

"Leaving little old you to do nothing." Now it was Dean's turn to look at his brother. Between his best friend's and girlfriend's antics Roman looked like he wanted to pull his glorious long mane out.

"Why doesn't he just go with you guys this summer?" Everyone at the table whipped their head either up or around to the far end of the table to face his mother, who had stayed quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Mom you can't stay here all by yourself." Roman was the first to speak up, immediately trying to get her to change her mind.

"I'm here all by myself when Seth is at school. Its not like you live here anymore. Besides I'm 45 years old, Roman, I'm very capable of taking care of myself." Way to go mom! Seth thought to himself as he turned to look back at his big brother. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was taking a few deep breaths. It was obvious he was getting annoyed by the whole situation.

"If I say yes will you all please just shut up and eat?" Seth wanted to scream he was so excited. He finally got what he always wanted. He gets to go on tour with the band!

 **Graduation Day**

Seth was packed and ready to go all he had to do was get through graduation tonight. He knew he would be missing the first show which started crazy early for a concert but that was so everyone could make it to his graduation. He saw something on the band's twitter to explain it and was surprised that so many people encouraged their wishes along with congratulating Seth. Right now he had to sit through the graduation practice which only consisted of the principle explaining to them the rules, dress code and way everything would happen tonight. His little group not listening to any of it but rather talking.

"So he's really letting you go?" Punk asked just as surprised as Dolph had been last night when he called and told him about what happened at dinner.

"Yeah my mom said she could take care of herself and then Roman lost his only reason to keep me here." Seth's grin was almost ear to ear when he retold the events of last night to AJ and her boyfriend.

"That's so cool! Who's gonna be on tour with them?" AJ asked a little too loudly and they were hushed by the principle.

"Gemini Syndrome and Beartooth. It's gonna be so fucking cool. I've never seem Beartooth but I've heard they put on a great show. I can't wait to see all three bands perform every night." Seth knew he was probably fangirling right now but he loved the music scene. If he had any musical talent he'd probably start a band himself. That was not the case however he did hope he could learn a few things from Kane, Rampage's tour manager. He hadn't spoken to anyone about it but that's what he wanted to do with his life. Become a tour manager.

"I bet by the end of it you're going to want to kill them all. I mean being stuck on a bus with them day and night? It's gotta get cramped." Punk did have a point but he had remembered his brother telling him they weren't always on the bus.

"Not always on the bus. Sometimes they get penthouse suites in hotels. Ro says it's usually him and Paige in a room, jimmy and jey then Dean gets a room to himself." Dolph's eyebrows wagged at that.

"Guess that means you and Dean will be roomies all summer then huh?" Seth hadn't thought of that and knew he was blushing t the innuendo in his friend's voice.

"Awe maybe our innocent little Seth won't be so innocent when he comes back to us." Punk said making his other friend burst out in laughter.

"Oh stop it guys, leave Seth alone. Although if something does happen be sure to give me all the juicy details hmm?" Seth didn't wait any longer before he got up and left when they were told they could leave for the rest of the day. Making sure they were there at 8:00 that night.

 **Graduation Night**

Seth was standing in line for succession already in his cap and gown, his converse the only thing visible from under the blob of black mass. His principle didn't like it very much because it wasn't dress code. He might wear the tailored black slacks and slim fit white dress shirt but he will never give up his chucks. While they were walking out to take their seats, Seth scanned the stands but didn't see the faces he was looking for, well besides his mother who was there with five empty seats beside her. She managed to give him an encouraging smile and either ignored his eye roll or didn't see it. Well this blows, all he wanted was his brother and pretty much extended family. Seth signed as he sat down in his alphabetically assigned seat, away from all his friends and depressingly enough right next to one of his worst enemies, Ryan Reeves but everyone called him Ryback for some reason. It was times like these that Seth wished his mother gave him his Father's last name of Rollins instead of taking Reigns but then again he'd be sitting between Adam Rose and Erick Rowan. The first thought they were friends and never shut up while the other never spoke. It was just weird. He heard Ryback call him some derogatory name but chose to ignore it. There was no way he'd let any of them get to him today of all days. Instead he patiently waited for his name to be called so he could walk across stage, get that paper he worked 13 years for and leave this horrible place, all these horrible people once and for all. It was getting closer, he could hear the names being called slowly until they reached the R's. Mojo Rawley being the first one then Reeves and finally Seth. When he stood up he heard a raucous roar and looked around to see his family. They looked like they had just gotten there from the concert. Roman was wearing cargo shorts and a shirt with the sleeves cut off and ripped down to his ribs. Jimmy and Jey in brightly colored matching shorts and orange shirts with some sort of logo on them. Paige was, well Paige was making Seth question his sexuality at the moment. She was wearing a black leather onelet with long sleeves, a zipper all the way down the front, gold studded lapels, fishnet and knee high black stiletto boots. Completing her look with dark eye makeup and blood red lipstick. But then there was Dean, his not so secret crush and he looked so good in his dark washed jeans and hoodie zipped only halfway up revealing his bare chest. He managed to drag his eyes away as he got to the stage, took his diploma then went back to his seat. Seth then waited patiently for the ceremony to be over, which only took 20 more minutes. Once the caps were thrown and they were announced as the graduating class of 2015 he was attacked by everyone, Roman picking him up in a swooping hug.

"You did it baby bro! High school is finally over for you!" Seth smiled as he was set down on his feet only to be hugged by everyone else. Just as he was starting to get happy though Ryback decided it'd be a good time to publicly insult him. First he 'bumped into him' from behind then he tripped him making a show of it.

"Dude what are you trying to do suck my dick? Fucking faggot!" Everyone's eyes were upon him as he was being helped to his feet. Seth was done with this, he would not be weak any longer.

"What the fuck is your problem?! I mean seriously what have I ever done to you, to any of you to treat me like this? I'm not the only gay person in this school yet I'm the only one you treat like shit!" His voice level was probably too loud and he knew everyone in the building was bound to hear it but he didn't care. All of a sudden a woman came up behind Ryback and turned him around giving him a motherly stare.

"Is this true Ryan? Have you been harassing this young man?" Ryan shrugged but didn't say anything and his mother looked livid.

"Apologize…now."

"I'm not apologizing.." he muttered only to get a slap upside the head.

"I'm sorry for my son's behavior. He was raised better than that I assure you." Seth didn't know what to say and just watched as they walked away Ryan's mother gripping his arm and whispering harshly in his ear. Other people were whispering around them and Dolph had come up laughing.

"Way to go Seth! My parents are wanting to go to dinner, wanna come with?" He felt an arm go around his shoulder then heard Dean's voice.

"Sorry kiddo, he's all mine tonight." Dolph smiled and told Seth to remember to call making Seth roll his eyes because he knew what his friend was thinking.

"How's about we celebrate, hmm?" Seth turned his gaze upon the beautiful raven haired woman and shrugged, realizing that Dean's arm was still around him. He knew they would have to be leaving soon if they were going to make it to Phoenix which is where the bands next show would be. He thought his brother would remind them of that but instead he just gave a 'hell yeah' of approval. Seth moved from under Dean's arm to shirk off his graduation gown and was instantly greeted with a low whistle of approval.

"Now I feel extremely underdressed for the occasion." Dean smirked making a show of straightening out the invisible wrinkles in Seth's shirt. He managed to conceal his blush as the elder's hands lingered on his hips a bit too long.

"Promise me you're not going to get him drunk!" His mom could be such a mood killer sometimes.

"Nah he's not going to be drinking at all, none of them are. We have to be up early for a press thing tomorrow for the tour." Rampage's manager Kane spoke up from behind them. Seth didn't even know the almost seven foot man was there. Everyone including Seth groaned.

"Thank you Kane." His mother gave an appreciative smile towards the large man who only gave a curt nod in return. In the many years Seth had known the guy he hadn't really been that talkative but somehow managed to get the band whatever the needed whenever. He was actually an admiral man and Seth couldn't wait to pick his brain about the career he chose.

"Now I hate to cut this thing short but we really have to get going. Seth I took the liberty of grabbing your bags and put them on the bus. We're all ready to go." With that Kane turned around and headed out of the gymnasium.

"Okay then, you better go. Seth call me every day and Roman don't let him get into any trouble. I'll see you all at the end of the summer." His mom looked like she was trying not to cry and Seth went in for a hug, which eventually became just a giant group hug. The small woman laughed and pushed them all away telling them to have a good time. With one last goodbye Seth followed everyone else to the very large very extravagant tour bus which had an enclosed trailer attached to it. He had been on it a few times whenever they came off tour and he helped Paige clean it but he was still in awe. Right when you walk in there's this sitting room or lounge area if you will, that moves out to make more room in the middle, with a couch lining one wall, two flat screens mounted directly across from it above a table of sorts and wires ghosting along the molding that attached to an Xbox. Roman was an avid gamer and liked to play whenever he had the chance. A little bit further in was the small kitchen that housed the necessary appliances. Beyond that were the bunks, 4 on each side, then on to the closet and bathroom area and then in the very back was a master bedroom with a queen sized bed and even bigger bathroom with a whirlpool tub. Seth knew Roman and Paige must sleep back there. He was brought out of his exploration when he felt someone tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he saw Dean who was holding out a beer to him.

"Isn't this specifically what we were told not to do?" He laughed but took the bottle from the elder's hand anyway.

"Oh that? Kane just said that for mama Reigns comfort. We're getting fucked up tonight. It's the only real way to kick off a tour."

"So there's no press thing tomorrow?" Now he was following Dean back to the front where the others were.

"No there is, but it wouldn't be the first time we do one with a massive hangover." As they passed the bunks Dean pointed to the bottom one on the left.

"That's where I sleep, the Usos take the two on the right front, Kane the right back. We just pile our shit on the others. You can have the one above me, it has one of the better mattresses. And then of course the two lovebirds get the back room!" Dean shouted loudly when they reached the lounge. Ro flipped him a quick bird only receiving an air kiss in return making Seth laugh as he took a sip of the beer almost spitting it out in the process.

"Don't tell me you can't handle beer? The night only gets crazier from here!" Jimmy said as he took a shot of some tequila Seth had never heard of before, only proving his statement.

"Your turn!" Jimmy then held out a full shot glass towards him. The younger man turned to look at his brother afraid he wouldn't condone it, instead though he received an encouraging nod. Blowing out a breath to prepare himself he took the shot in one swig, coughing a bit as it hit the back of his throat. Dean clapped him on the shoulder and laughed announcing shots for everyone. This was going to be one crazy night.

As the night went on Seth could feel himself getting a little tipsy yet he still didn't stop drinking. He was having a good time. Jimmy and Jey had passed out a while ago saying they had been up early that morning while Paige and Roman took their party to the bedroom leaving Dean and Seth alone in the main area. The older man was engrossed in some video game and Seth took the time to really look him over. His auburn blonde hair was its usual messy mop just brushing over his ice blue eyes. His face only had the slightest hint of scruff that seemed more orange than auburn blonde, every time he spoke he flashed his adorable dimples. Seth had no idea how he could have a hardcore image with dimples like that. Since he had taken his hoodie off Seth could see the slightest sprinkle of chest hair adorning his well muscled chest. Then below the navel of an abdominal that Seth wanted to either lick of wash his clothing on, there was a trail of hair that disappeared into the waistband of his jeans.

"What are you staring at?" Dean wasn't looking at him as he spoke still too engrossed in his game. Seth splayed his hand across Dean's thigh leaning into him.

"Do you realize I've had a crush on you for years?" It was then Dean paused his game and looked over at the younger. His gaze fell down to the drink Seth had in his hand then back up to his face. Sighing Dean stood up ushering Seth up as well as he took the drink and set it on the counter.

"I think you've had a bit too much to drink. Let's get you to bed huh?" Seth started to follow Dean to the bunks before he grabbed his arm to stop the tall man. Dean turned around to face him again and was attacked by Seth's soft plush lips on his own. For a moment he forgot Seth was intoxicated and didn't know what he was doing. He swiped his tongue along the closed lips Seth immediately opened allowing access. It wasn't until Seth tried to shove his hands in his pants that Dean stopped them.

"Seth, we can't." Seth let out a small whine and tried to kiss Dean again and as much as he would love to he couldn't let it happen like this.

"Come on baby let's go to bed." As Dean pulled back the curtain to Seth's bunk he noticed the younger was already making himself comfortable in his bunk. Instead of trying to wake his best friend's brother or move him, Dean just tucked a stray hair behind his ear and pulled the cover's over him before going back to his game. He wasn't expecting Seth to reveal his true feelings never mind kiss him and try to cop a feel. And god did Dean want it, he wasn't going to lie. Seth was attractive and Dean had watched him grow into a great man but as Roman had once told him, Seth was just so young and innocent and had college ahead of him to find out what he wanted. He didn't need to be weighted down with a guy who wasn't even home half the year. Sure he's not blind or stupid he knew how Seth felt about him he just thought he'd be too chicken to ever say anything. Of course he also knew the only reason he did so was because he was drunk off his ass. If the kid had been sober he would never have let that slip out. Seth probably wouldn't remember any of it in the morning and if that was the case, Dean wouldn't embarrass him by bringing it up. After all what fun would it be to tell Seth that he knows?

 **A/N: I hope the ending isn't too disappointing. I had a hard time tying it up. Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Also I want to thank all my reviewers and followers. And to Alex the guest, I don't have a what's app but you can always PM me on here or follow me on twitter at xxwondercakexx.**


	4. Chapter 4

Seth woke up the next morning with a pounding headache and he felt like he could throw up at any moment. When he finally opened his eyes he realized that he was not in his bunk. What the hell happened last night? Smelling the sweet welcoming aroma of coffee and hearing voices he decided to go mingle with everyone else. Pulling back the heavy curtain he was assaulted with the bright morning light.

"Good morning!" Roman yelled unnecessarily loud. He winced at the sharp ping the noise caused and flipped his brother the bird, making the older laugh.

"Well at least we know why Dean slept on the top bunk. I thought I'd have to kill him for taking advantage of my baby brother." The look Seth threw him was meant to be menacing but going by the smirk on Ro's face it was anything but.

"I haven't had enough coffee to deal with your shit, Ro. So please, shut up." Grabbing a cup from the counter Seth heard a few chuckles as he poured the black gold into his mug and started his search for sugar. As he turned around he almost bumped into Dean who was holding a canister in his hand.

"Looking for this?" Dean wiggled the sugar in front of him and smiled. Those adorable dimples rearing their head. Before he got caught staring Seth took the canister from the taller man.

"Thanks. You know you could have just kicked me out right?" Dean shrugged casually.

"In my experience it's really hard to wake someone up who passed smooth out. It's really no big deal. As long as you don't make a habit out of waking up in my bed without me" Dean winked as he turned away and Seth would have to be deaf to not hear the innuendo in his husky voice. Seth stopped him with a hand on his bicep.

"Did something happen last night?" He asked continuing at Dean's raised eyebrow.

"Like I didn't do anything stupid did I?"

"Naw. What you worried you revealed some deep dark secret? The stupidest thing you did was start a band with Jimmy and Jey playing invisible instruments." Seth groaned at the embarrassing image making its way into his mind. In fact he didn't remember much after his fourth or was it fifth shot given to him by his brother. Taking a seat at the table next to Paige, he pretended to ignore the flaming heat in his cheeks. He couldn't help the feeling that something did happen last night but even if it did Dean would be the only person who would know and he sure as hell wasn't telling. Kane took his headphones off and once again Seth hadn't even noticed he was even there. What the hell was wrong with him? How could he miss a seven foot man?!

"Okay big day ahead of us. We have an interview with Wake Up Phoenix. It's pretty basic, just some questions about the show tonight and then about the upcoming tour. Be aware that I do not know all the questions but if you are not comfortable with anything asked let it be known and we can address it. After tonight's performance we're back on the bus to Albuquerque. And before I hear any complaints we'll be sleeping on the bus until we get to Dallas which isn't for another three days however when we do we will have a few days off before our next show in Oklahoma City and I've already reserved a suite." There was a collective cheer from everyone including Seth who winced at no doubt the pain it caused his head to do so. Dean smirked at the younger male. Apparently he had never felt this way before, that or he had never been that drunk before. While he had known for a while about the crush his best friends little brother had on him he never knew how serious it was. Until last night that was. Honestly he didn't know what to do with the admission. It's not like he could do anything, Roman would never allow it. There was a time when Dean had thought about it, had even talked to his friend about it hoping to get his approval but instead got the opposite of such. Roman was very adamant that he never say anything about it to Seth and he never did. He pushed all thoughts about it to the back of his head and it stayed there until last night. After Seth had stolen his bunk he thought about climbing in with him but the bunks weren't that big and he had no idea what the younger would say if he woke up next to Dean. Also Seth had caused a little problem that needed to be taken care of. Dean heard his name being called and he had to shake the memories of last night from his mind.

"Yo?" He asked after Roman called for him a third time.

"I asked if you were okay. You were sort of spacing out." Roman looked worried and Dean just laughed it off.

"Yeah man I'm cool. Just thinking about some shit." He hoped he wasn't asked what he was thinking about because there was no way he could think of some lie fast enough.

"Uh huh. Well then get dressed we're gonna be there soon." With that his friend went into the back room with his girlfriend to probably get dressed himself. Dean, who had never been shy when it came to dressing or undressing, went to his bags grabbed a pair of jeans and started taking off his clothes. The curtain to the bunk area was closed but he heard movement and an immediate apology.

"I just needed the restroom…" Seth was trying to look anywhere but Dean's package which was out in the open until he pulled on his jeans.

"You'll get used to bus life eventually. We're not very shy, expect Paige of course but I think that's more because of how protective your brother is." Seth finally allowed his eyes off the floor as he looked into the amused baby blues of Dean. He didn't know if he could ever be that brave. He could never just get dressed in front of others.

"Oh." Was all Seth could say before he went to his own bag, grabbed some clothes and grooming necessities before heading to the small bus bathroom. He heard Dean chuckle as he shut the door. What was wrong with him? Why was he getting all flustered from the older man's words? Maybe he was just overreacting though. Maybe he was reading more into it then what there really was. Dean wasn't really acting any different than he usually did towards Seth. No that's not true. Everything Dean said it sounded like there was an undertone to it. At first Seth had just thought he was being a smart ass, or that he had just imagined it all but after this morning there was no denying it. Something was going on, he just didn't know what. Pulling on his light grey skinny jeans he tried to let it all go. What good would it do to obsess over it? There was no way someone like Dean would be attracted to someone like him. Sighing he unfolded the shirt he just pulled out of his bag without looking and smiled when he saw it was one of his favorites. It wasn't anything special just an old worn out Pantera shirt that Dean had left at their house when he and Roman were just Seniors in high school. Apparently it had made it to the laundry and Seth's mother thought it was his since it was obviously too small for Roman. Next he had to figure out what to do with his hair. He hated not being able to wash it every day of course he was too drunk to do much of anything. Shrugging his shoulders he just pulled the hair band from his wrist and pulled his hair into a bun. He'd just have to find one of his hats to hide the rest of it. When he exited the bathroom everyone else was already dressed. Roman in his normal attire of black cargo shorts and a tshirt. Jimmy and Jey in jeans and black short sleeve v necks, Paige in something that he was sure Roman tried to fight, she wore a white corset with black lace around the waist with skin tight black skinny jeans and bright red pumps. Her raven hair was down in lose curls. Then of course there was Dean whose hair was slicked back but he was sure by the end of the day would end up in his eyes like it always did. He was wearing dark washed jeans and a white tank top. Simple right? Then why did Seth's heart rate spike when he saw him? Seth took a breath to calm his nerves and angled his hat on his head before sitting down in the only open spot next to Dean.

"Is that my shirt?" Dean picked at the fabric on Seth's body giving him a side smirk. He didn't think he'd ever see the shirt again, hell he actually thought he lost it. The younger male looked like he was trying to come up with some sort of answer but Dean stopped him.

"Don't worry about. Just nice to see it after five years, looks good on you. Keep it." That was the truth too. It hugged Seth just right and since Dean had become more fit after high school there was no way it would fit his shoulders anymore whereas on Seth it was tight but not too tight on his biceps and sat well on his nicely trimmed waist. It was a little longer and sat past Seth's belt but the kid tucked it behind the, surprise surprise, Scream for me belt buckle. The buckle wasn't up for sale yet but of course Seth probably got the prototype from Roman. That man gave his baby brother whatever he wanted so needless to say Seth was spoiled. The bus came to a stop right outside this big building and Dean could only assume that it was the news studio they would be conducting the interview. When the door opened Dean and the rest of the band threw on their shades, after all Seth wasn't the only one with a hangover he was just the one who reacted the worst to it, They exited the bus one by one. Roman with Paige following close behind, the twins, Dean then Seth and Kane at the rear. As much as he would love to have skipped it, Dean did the pretty much mandatory photograph and autographs for the crowd surrounding the gate. Only until Kane ushered them all inside the building that is. Dean pulled Seth's hand when he realized the security detail was trying to keep him back.

"He's with me." Dean said by means of explanation when the guard just raised his eyebrows. He noticed a few people had snapped some pictures of the event but didn't think much of it. They were probably just trying to get a few more pictures of the band. When they got inside everyone was rushing them around trying to get them in the chairs for makeup and whatnot. Dean though never let them put makeup on him, hell none of them did. The guys because well they were guys and Paige always did her own makeup not liking anyone else to touch her. So pretty much the only thing that happened was Kane asking the producer if they could just skip that part. The producer seemingly rolled his eyes but didn't really have a choice but to let them get their way. Next they were greeted by the hosts of the show, a tall dark skinned girl, very pretty actually with burgundy red hair down to her waist and light brown eyes that almost looked butterscotch. All in all she wasn't bad to look at. Then there was the equally attractive male with brown hair perfectly quaffed in the style that most guys had nowadays with it shaved on the sides and long in the middle. There was something about him that made Dean want to hit him. Probably the way he was looking at Seth like he wanted to eat him.

"Hey guys. I'm Alicia Fox and this is Johnny Curtis. We'll be conducting the interview today. Pretty simple stuff, you've probably answered the same questions numerous times so it's nothing to worry about. If you take your marks we'll get started!" everyone took their seats on the stools given to them as the camera man counted down and Dean went into his normal 'don't give a fuck' mentality he had during all these interviews.

"Wake Up Phoenix! It's Alicia Fox here.."

"And Johnny Curtis. We're joined in studio by popular hard rock group Rampage, Welcome guys!"

"Thanks for having us." Paige's voice brought Dean back because little did he realize he had been staring off towards where Seth was standing with Kane. He had to get his head in this. He was acting like an enamored teenager and that couldn't happen. He and Seth couldn't happen…ever.

"Tell us a little bit about why you're in our beautiful city. You're on tour correct?" Johnny eyed Dean for all of a second before turning his attention back to the rest of the band.

"Yeah we're on tour to promote our new album Scream For Me, it hit the shelves about a month ago and we got such positive feedback from it that we thought why the hell not." Roman was always so confident in front of the camera something Dean envied. He was never really comfortable around cameras they made him uneasy.

"This is only your third album since your début as a band. How does it feel to be so young yet have accomplished so much in your short career? I mean you're a two time APMA winners. Once for best rock group and another for best rock album for the self-titled Rampage album. Do you see more awards in your future?" Ro glanced over at Dean probably seeing if he wanted to answer that question and he only slightly inclined his head in response.

"We may be young but you haven't even begun to experience what we have to offer. And we wouldn't have those awards if it wasn't for our fans. You know the Rock community has some of the best fans in the world and we're humbled that out of the hundreds of bands out there they chose to listen to us. As long as we have them and we continue to work as hard as we have then you can bet your ass there's more awards in our future. We've only just begun, Fox." Dean winked at the woman and Seth had to grind his teeth together. Not that it mattered Dean could do whatever, and whoever, he wanted. It's not like there was anything between them. Which actually bugged Seth more than he would admit. Maybe he could use this tour to his advantage. Get close to Dean, seduce him even. Hey it was worth a shot, the worst thing that could happen was Dean tell him he didn't see him that way then they continue with this weird little friendship they seem to have. Brotherly friendship even. Ugh, Seth was no Casanova if this was going to work he needed to think of a plan, and fast.

 **A/N: What will Seth come up with? Will Dean be able to hold his resolve or will he eventually cave in? Sorry this ended like this. Just didn't want to make this chapter too long I suppose. Please review my lovelies!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I just want to take this time to thank everyone that has reviewed and followed this story. It's already my most popular one and I can only hope it continues to grow.**_

Since it was still early in the morning everyone decided a nice greasy breakfast would be the best way to get over their hangover. Dean couldn't help but notice the hostility coming from Seth as they made their way down the street. He hadn't even looked at the older man and for some reason Dean was letting that get to him. He didn't like the silence between them, sure they hadn't really ever talked much but since coming on tour with them, Seth hadn't shut up. Of course most of that time he was drunk off his ass. Dean was a bit ahead of the brunette male and stopped, lighting a cigarette and waiting until Seth got closer. Just as he was about to pass his hand went out to grab his arm.

"What's up with you?" He asked blowing out the smoke above the shorter man's head so he didn't get a face full of it. Those brown eyes flicked to him for a fraction of a second before he shook his head and started to pull away. Dean's hand remained in place. He wasn't going anywhere until Dean got his answer.

"Look nothing's wrong with me. Now let go." With a hard tug Seth freed himself from Dean's grasp, smiling as he turned to walk away. So Dean had noticed, that was step one of his plan. Well actually it was the only step in his plan, he still hadn't thought of something better. Continuing on ahead of his crush he caught up to his brother in no time. If this was going to work he had to ignore Dean for as long as he possibly could. Which was actually easier said than done. Dean's raw sex appeal made Seth want to look at him every chance he got so he had to work hard at that. When they finally got to, strangely enough IHOP, everyone was ushered to a table. He played a strange round of musical chairs that no one else was aware they were playing only to find himself next to Dean despite his efforts to avoid just that. Dean smirked and let out a breathy chuckle as Seth sat down with a huff, he knew what the younger was trying to do with the little roundabout with the seats. What he couldn't figure out is why? As far as he knew he hadn't done anything differently since they spoke on the bus earlier. The rest of the band was engaged in light conversation about the show tonight and while he knew he should be participating he instead chose to level his gaze on Seth.

"You sure nothing's wrong, pretty boy? You seem…pissed off." Seth's scowl seemed to soften just a bit as surprise took its place, probably because of the nickname Dean just gave him. Seth managed to control his facial expression quickly. Why couldn't he just shut up and let Seth be angry with him? He didn't open his mouth to speak however, taking a drink of his iced coffee as it arrived. Which he almost spit out when long fingers poked at his side. When he went to glare at the offender he saw that Dean wasn't looking at him and instead started to put his input on which song the band should open with. At first he thought he might have imagined the poke but then Dean's blue eyes slid to him, a slight curl tugging at the corner of his lips. He was to the left of Dean and once again the auburn blonde man reached out to wiggle his fingers against his side.

"Stop… Dean I'm serious stop it." He added when the elder continued tickling him.

"Not until I get a smile." How was the rest of the band not seeing this?! Probably because they were in their own little world, he and Dean. True to his word Dean didn't stop. Seth couldn't hold it in anymore, he let out a tiny squeak, trying not to be loud in a public setting. He tried grabbing at Dean's hands to stop him but the other man kept up his ministrations. Finally he had gotten the younger to smile! Maybe he had just been grouchy due to the hangover. Whatever reason he was glad he was the one to get him out of his sour mood. Dean only stopped when he heard a voice at the table that wasn't one of his band mates. Looking up he saw a pair of teenage girls one blonde and tall and the other with bright red hair. They were asking for autographs and a picture. The look they threw Seth didn't escape his notice however he didn't realize that the only reason they did so was because his and Seth's hand were tangled together on the brunette's lap from when he grabbed at his trying to get Dean to stop. His right hand, the one that wasn't currently in use took hold of the sharpie that was being passed around by the others at his table, signing with the simple DA he signed everything with. The girl, who called herself Eva Marie pretty much told Seth to take the picture and when he moved to get up Dean kept hold to his hand and pulled him back down. The look on his face was priceless and Dean only supplied that the waitress could take the picture and asked if she would. The girls blinked incredulously before getting in position for the picture. When the girls left, nobody commented about Dean's actions and Seth was dying to ask him what exactly was going on. Instead though he stayed silent, eating his waffle and sides when it came. Mulling everything over, maybe between now and before he had to go on stage tonight they'd have a moment alone and Seth could ask him about everything.

 _ **Later that night**_

The concert was about to start and Seth hadn't really thought of another grand scheme yet. Nothing solid anyway. It was obvious that his earlier plan of ignoring Dean didn't work. The man wore him down with sweet talk and little touches. They were all in the band's dressing room, Roman tapping his drumsticks on the table in front of him to no particular beat while talking to Paige. The twins looking like they were about to kill each other and Dean lying on the couch with his eyes closed. He couldn't possibly be sleeping could he? Seth started towards the man but stopped once he got within reaching distance. What was he going to say? He wasn't any good at flirting or making normal conversation seem like there was something more behind his words, not like Dean. Everything he said seemed to have a hidden meaning to it naturally. Maybe it was just that sexy husky voice that made it that way. He was so deep in fantasy land that he didn't even notice Dean moving on the couch.

"Got something you wanna say?" Dean asked, smirking when Seth jumped a bit at his voice.

"Uh…. Um… so what do you think of the opening bands so far?" Nice save. It wasn't what he thought Seth would say. He had been watching the younger male muttering to himself for the past half hour through half closed eyes. For a while there he thought Seth would just give up but when he came closer to him he got intrigued. It was pretty obvious that something had been on his mind since they left the restaurant this morning, but he had yet to reveal it even when Dean asked.

"They're good. But what did you really want to say?" Maybe if he pressed a little further he'd get a better answer. Seth's eyes went wide at Dean's question. How did he know that wasn't really what he was wanting to know? Well since he was caught he might as well tell the truth, part of it anyway.

"Okay. Um… were you flirting with me this morning?" It was said very quietly and at first Seth didn't know if Dean had even heard him because he was just sitting there staring at him. Finally the auburn blonde man stood up and came up to Seth, so close their chests were almost touching.

"Is that what you want it to be?" His lips almost grazing Seth's as he spoke. Seth didn't have an answer to that question. Because yes while that is exactly what he wanted it to be what if when he told the older man that he just laughed? He didn't think he could handle something like that. Why couldn't he just get a real answer out of the man?! He never got the chance to answer Dean before Kane came in the room and told them they were on in five. Dean shook his head and grabbed his guitar before being the first one out the door. He knew Seth's answer so why couldn't he just tell Dean? What was the hold up? If Seth openly admitted to having feelings for Dean, without being under the influence, then Dean might say fuck Roman, ask Seth out and see where it went from there. Dean was tired of being hurt in relationships so he sure as hell wasn't going to put himself out there without some sort of real answer or sign, and a drunken admission did not count. Seth just watched him storm out of the dressing room, confusion etched on his face. He felt a clap on his back and jumped only to see his big brother smiling down at him. Shaking off everything he let Roman lead the way to where Dean had run off to by the curtain, waiting for them to be announced. He noticed the guy from the interview there as well, standing on left of the band. He didn't really pay him much attention at least not until he started to make his way to them. He noticed the look on Dean's face but couldn't quite place what it meant. Seth's eyes met baby blues for a minute before the elder made his way out onto the stage, he was the last one out before Paige who took a deep breath and smiled at him before holding up the microphone and making her introduction which made Seth smile,

"Come on Phoenix! Scream for meeeeee!" She started as the beginning of their new song Scream for Me.

"She knows how to work a crowd!" He heard the voice coming from Johnny Curtis, as he finally remembered his name and turned to look at him only to find he was standing uncomfortably close to Seth. He only nodded before taking his eyes back to the stage, where he once again saw Dean looking his way. He wasn't even playing the crowd like he usually did. Instead he seemed more worried about what was going on backstage. That's when it hit Seth. Could he be jealous of Johnny? Not that Seth had given him any reason to be so but what if he did? With that thought in his head he turned back to Curtis and leaned in close.

"I didn't know you'd be here." It was an innocent statement but his hand on the man's arm looked like there might be more to it.

"I wasn't going to come either but I saw you at the interview and I knew you'd be here. You're Roman's brother right?" His voice made Seth want to punch him but instead he held back his annoyance and kept up his flirting, well at least he hoped its what it was.

Dean almost missed his cue watching Seth and that slimeball interviewer. What's worse is Seth was going along with all his light, seemingly innocent touches. If looks could kill Curtis would probably blow up in flames any second now. He tried to ignore them and concentrate on playing but he just couldn't. He managed to keep up though, singing probably with more anger in his voice than needed but hey at least he was up there playing his custom 1970 bright blue Les Paul and singing his heart out when it was time. The one time he looked away he met Paige's knowing gaze. The girl smiled when he rolled his eyes but he knew she knew the truth. When he couldn't talk to Roman about it he found himself confiding in Paige. Frankly he was surprised she kept it from her boyfriend. For the next six songs he managed to only glance over at Seth and fuckface a mere 100 times and each time he wanted to pummel Curtis to the ground. Seth was his boy. As soon as their set was over… and they played an encore, Dean made his way backstage going straight up to Seth and pulled his out of Johnny's reach.

"I need to talk to you." He grit out to Seth while glaring daggers at the other. Seth smiled to himself as he walked off, Dean following him. He bought the act hook line and sinker. He didn't want to appear too excited though so when he turned around he acted annoyed.

"What?"

"Exactly. What the hell was that about?" Dean was harshly whispering at him and Seth only shrugged.

"What was what about? Johnny came over and we started talking. He asked me if I wanted to grab something to eat after the show. I may go…" It looked like Dean had been trying to keep his cool while Seth was talking but lost it at that.

"You won't go anywhere with him. Not if I can help it!" Dean was angry now and Seth actually felt bad for being the cause of his anger. If he had just found a better way to go about all this then he wouldn't be fighting with Dean right now. But he couldn't let that stop him from what he was trying to accomplish.

"Well why not? You don't own me, it's not like we're dating." Seth, while he wasn't angry at first, was now angry. Still not at Dean though, at himself. Why did he bring that up? Dean's face softened and he let out a sad laugh.

"Yeah. We need to leave soon though. To make it to Albuquerque on time." With that he leaned his forehead on Seth's before closing his eyes and walking away.

"Dean…" He said softly grabbing the elder's arm, turning him back around to face him. Not in a million years did he think he'd do what he did next. He kissed Dean.

 **Ah! He finally did it. Sure it's not technically what Dean was looking for but will he take it? What's gonna happen next?! ^_^ Let me hear it guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry to keep you all waiting. Life has been getting pretty hectic with work and its only going to be getting busier with the holidays coming up. Ever work in the kitchen at a country club? It is crazy! I hope I can keep you guys happy even if the updates start coming a little slower.**_

He needed to stop this before it went too far. He should have stopped Seth already but the feeling of Seth soft lips on his made him all Sorts of irrational. Before he knew it, Dean had Seth pushed into a random room his tongue forcing its way into the younger's mouth, not that Seth was complaining. He seemed more than willing for this to be happening. And he should be too since he started this. Dean's hands made their way to the brunette's ass and he lifted him onto a table that was behind them, settling himself between Seth's open legs. They were both breathing heavily but neither man cared, Dean finally got the truth from Seth and Seth finally got to really kiss the man he's been madly in love with for quite some time now.

 _Meanwhile_

"Has anybody seen Seth?" Roman looked around the room at his band mates who only shrugged. Where the hell could he have gone? What if he got lost? Also where was Dean? He hadn't seen him since the show and even then he looked pretty pissed off, although Roman didn't know why.

"What about Dean? Anybody seen him?" once again there was a no all around and the Samoan couldn't help but feel like something was wrong.

"Ro, calm do. I'm sure every one's fine. Dean probably went out for a smoke and Seth is probably just exploring. They're both grown men. They'll be fine." His girlfriend's soft English accent did little to soothe his nerves this time. He told her he was going to look for them and what was weirder was that she tried to stop him. When he left the dressing room he went back to where he had seen both men last, by the stage. However instead of finding him he found the reporter or whatever from this morning talking to one of their opening acts, Beartooth.

"Sorry guys don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Dean or my brother running around here? I can't seem to find either of them." Each member of the other band shook their heads but Johnny looked at Roman with a strange glint in his eye asking the other band if they could finish this interview in their dressing room. As they turned to leave the journalist pointed to a door a few feet behind them.

"They went in there about 15 minutes ago, and from the looks of it they were gonna do more than just talk." Just like that the man left Roman staring at the door. What the hell did that mean?! He spent a good few minutes trying to calm the storm inside of him. Maybe it wasn't what the guy thought it was. Maybe he was just messing with him and Dean and Seth weren't actually in there. Well that made him feel a little better. Going up to the door he took one more big breath before opening it and what he saw behind it made all that peace and tranquility go away.

"What the fuck is going on here?!"

Seth jumped at the sound of his brother's voice where as Dean just let out a harsh curse. Seth had been caught with his hands literally down Dean's pants, stroking the older man's cock to life. His brother had the worst timing. Of course he didn't necessarily know he would be having sex with Dean, or trying to, but come on. Why couldn't he have waited another half hour to come look for them?!

"Is someone going to fuckin answer me?!" Seth hated when his brother yelled at him, he was a people pleaser and usually when he was yelled at he had a mini panic attack because when people yelled they weren't happy. This time though he only looked at Dean for an answer. He situated himself in his pants a little better before he started talking.

"Look Ro, I'm not gonna insult you with the whole 'this isn't what it looks like' thing since it's exactly what it looks like." Seth's eyes bugged out when Dean started talking. He was not making it any better because Roman now looked like instead of just beating on him a bit, he wanted to murder his best friend.

"He's seventeen Dean!"

"In two months he'll be eighteen!" Dean remembered his birthday? Sure he had never missed it but he figured that was just because he would be hanging out with Roman and he made him go. He never thought Dean would remember that sort of stuff about him by himself. His brother's grey eyes narrowed and he scoffed, stepping in closer to his friend.

"Dean this is a warning. If I catch you like that again I'm going to kick your ass, plain and simple." With that he tried telling Seth to come on, to follow him out of the room but the young man didn't budge. Just kept sitting on the desk, Dean had put him on.

"Seth I'm serious let's go" The tone of his voice dared Seth to disobey and this time he jumped off the desk and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes only to get a wink in return.

"What are you afraid of Roman? That he's not gonna need you anymore if he has someone else?" He knew he said the wrong thing when Roman tensed up, gently pushing Seth out of the room before shutting the door and locking it.

"No. I'm afraid that you'll just use him, like you have so many other people. I've watched you break countless of people's hearts just to get laid and I won't let you use my baby brother that way." That was totally unfair, he knew how Dean felt about Seth hell they had a few fights about it in the past and it wasn't like he hadn't been used as well. Most of those people Roman was talking about just wanted to sleep with him because of who he was.

"Face it Dean, you're just a man whore." The Auburn Blonde was not going to let that slide. With a hard right he punched Roman right in the face making him stumble a bit before licking some blood off his lip and tackling Dean to the ground, well through the desk technically.

All Seth heard was something breaking and he knew what was going on in there and it was all because of him. All because he wanted Dean. He jiggled the door handle only to find that it was locked, fuck with the way Roman got when he was truly pissed off he knew Dean would be in trouble. He tried to get inside with all his might but short from breaking down the door he couldn't get in.

"Fuck! Roman stop! Open the goddamn door!" He was kicking and hitting the door like that would magically make it open. It sounded brutal in there. He hadn't even noticed the rest of the band had come up until he felt a small hand on his shoulder.

"What's going on?" Paige asked her eyebrows drawn in confusion.

"Roman and Dean are fighting and the door is fucking locked and I can't get in!" He wasn't yelling at her, just at the situation.

"Alright little Uce back up, we'll get it open." Thankfully none of them asked why the two friends were fighting even though he was pretty sure by the look Paige was giving him that she knew. The Samoan twins double kicked the door not having the same objections Seth had about doing just that. As soon as it was open Seth went in yelling at the two to stop. Roman was on top of Dean wailing away at him but not really hitting since Dean was blocking almost every punch thrown his way. Jimmy and Jey each went to pulling apart one man from the other.

"Come on guys stop, shit." Jimmy grunted while holding Roman back.

"He deserves better than you and you know it!" Roman spit out and Dean stilled in Jey's arms. He was right, Seth does deserve better than anything Dean could give him. He shrugged off Roman's cousin and went to leave the room, not even chancing a glance at the brunette he was fighting for. He just had to get out of there. He didn't even see Paige go up to her boyfriend and slap him, hard.

"That was uncalled for Roman. Think about that while you're sleeping in a bunk tonight." The small woman was running towards him now, he knew from the clacking of her heels on the concrete floor of the arena.

"Dean wait!" She called out to him. He stopped only once he reached the door of the trailer and lit a cigarette, the nicotine only soothed his nerves a small bit. Not working like he hoped it would.

"What happened?" Her voice was soft but demanding an answer nonetheless. She always had a way of getting him to tell her things he might not even want to. The feminine persuasion, he called it. His baby blues glanced over at her before he signed.

"Roman caught Seth and I. Kid's hand was down my pants as you can imagine that pissed Ro off. He can't stand to see his precious baby brother be with someone like me. And he's right Seth does deserve better than me the problem is I just can't seem to move on from him. I've tried Paige! Everyone I date or try to date I compare to him. I can't help it, I've been in love with him for so long now that I don't know how to love anyone else." It was the first time Dean has ever admitted out loud that he was in love with Seth, to anybody, even himself. Because Seth was always unobtainable or because he didn't think Seth was into him. He tried to respect his friend's wishes and not get involved with the younger male but he couldn't help it. He can't help how he feels.

"Have you told Roman that? How you feel about Seth?" Dean shook his head.

"Not exactly. He knows that I like him, has for a while now but Seth was still in school and I didn't want to fuck things up for him so I kept my mouth shut plus I wasn't even sure if he liked me or not at least not for sure. Then last night while he was drunk he hit on me and kissed me and today after the show he kissed me again. That was all I needed to make the decision to say fuck Roman and do what makes me happy but he is right. If I really want Seth to be happy he needs someone else. Not me." He took another drag of his cigarette only to find that it had extinguished a while ago then he lit another one.

"Dean that's not true. He would be happy with you. You said he hit on you? Why would he do that if he didn't want to be with you? Don't listen to Roman he's just being a protective big brother. If you walk away from this you will be hurting Seth and Roman will just say 'I told you so' and I really hate hearing that. It's not pleasant." She tried to make a joke and he appreciated that but right now he wasn't in a joking mood. Nevertheless he gave her a small smirk before looking out over the parking lot.

"Look I'm going to take my bike and meet you guys in Albuquerque. I just need to clear my head." He still couldn't shake what Roman had said to him. He needed time alone to figure out exactly what he was going to do. To figure out what would be best for everyone in the long run, which was funny because Dean never thought about long term things. He was more of a live for the now kind of guy.

"Dean you're going to have to tell him, you can't just leave without an explanation. That would hurt him." Damn her for being right.

"Tell me what?" Seth knew whatever needed to be told needed to be told to him, he wasn't stupid. Paige gave him a small smile as she walked away leaving the two alone. The younger eyed the cigarette hanging from Dean's lips but he didn't say anything about it being a bad habit or something like he wanted to. And if he was honest with himself while he never liked smokers Dean looked super hot like that. Before he spoke Dean finished his cigarette stubbing it out on the concrete ledge of the wall he was leaning back against.

"I'm uh, I'm not gonna be on the bus tonight." Seth wasn't sure exactly what he was talking about until he figured this must be what Paige said he needed to tell him. But if he wasn't going to be on the bus how was he going to get to their next show? Crash one of the other buses?

"We've got our bikes in the trailer attached to the bus, always do.I'm just gonna take it out tonight and meet you guys at the next venue." He continued.

"I'll come with you." Seth sort of offered and sort of just implanted himself. The look on Dean's face though said he wasn't invited. Was this way of telling him what happened earlier was a mistake? Cause it sure as hell didn't feel like a mistake.

"Seth, you can't come with me. You know Roman would never let you. Plus I just need to… to think about some things and I can't think clearly when you're around me." A smile tugged at Dean's lips when he said that.

"I don't care about Roman, I can handle him. He might be mad at me for a few hours but.."

"You're not coming. You guys have the best sibling relationship I have ever fucking seen and I'm not going to have that ruined on my conscious. Besides it's only for one day, I just need one day to figure all this out. Please don't make this harder than it already is." Seth wanted to scream, and cry at the same time. For some reason it felt like this was over before it even started. He felt like he was being dumped. He didn't say anything else though, just looked away, not wanting to let Dean see the unshed tears in his eyes and gave a nod of understanding. Before he knew it though his face was being beckoned back to Dean's by calloused hands. He allowed himself to be kissed softly, his forehead resting on Dean's when he pulled back. He managed to open his eyes only to see baby blues staring back at him.

"I'll see you tomorrow before the show." With another peck on the lips Dean pulled his 2011 Charcoal Pearl Harley Davidson soft tail deluxe out of the trailer and brought it to life with a loud roar. He didn't even look back because he knew Seth would still be standing there watching him with his big brown eyes, probably trying not to cry. He would have to drive all night in order to get there on time but somehow he didn't mind it. He hadn't been alone for god knows how long and he didn't know how badly he needed the silence until now. Dean's life had become super hectic with the new album and trying to write some more songs for their future album. Then the tour came and Seth decided it would be a good time to make a move on him. He was kind of glad though, he didn't have to hide his own feelings anymore. The only problem was that those feelings could ruin his friendship with Roman, his best friend of fifteen years now, and could he really live with that? Plus he had to take into account everything else Roman had said to him. Seth really was great, he deserved the best in the world and Dean was far from the best.

 **A/N: I know the ending is weak but hopefully it still deserves a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

Seth stayed right where Dean had left him for a while, shaking off Paige when she came to check up on him. Eventually he knew they would have to leave and he made his way back to the bus, ignoring everyone. Not because he was mad at anyone, well besides Roman, but because he just didn't want to talk to anyone. He was worried about Dean. He left everything on the bus, even his phone charger. What if something happened and he had no way to get ahold of anyone? Of course the thing that worried him the most was what he would say to Seth once he got back. He was sitting on the couch, looking out the window when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Go away." He murmured not wanting to talk to the man the hand belonged to.

"Seth, come on, just hear me out at least." Roman almost sounded like he was sorry but Seth knew better. His big brother usually never apologized for his actions unless he knew it was in his best interest and that most exclusively included when he made his girlfriend angry.

"I don't want to 'hear you out', Roman! I want you to leave me alone!" Standing up he pushed past his brother and went to the bunks, instead of going to his own though he went to Dean's and laid down, inhaling the lingering scent of the older man. He knew he looked like a lovesick teenager and, well wouldn't you know it, he kind of was.

"You're acting like a child." His brother's deep voice followed him and sat down on the bunk. It took all of Seth's willpower not to kick him off. He continued to give the Samoan the silent treatment which of course didn't stop Roman from talking to him.

"Look I know you don't want to hear this but it's for the best you and Dean don't get together. You're so young, Seth and believe me Dean isn't the right one for you…"

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?! You can't just go around deciding who is and isn't the 'right one' for me. And don't pull that you're too young card. You and Paige have been together since you were 16!" Paige had moved to America for a reason Seth doesn't even remember but he knew that her first week here Roman already had her agreeing to go on a date with him then shortly after they agreed to have her be the lead singer of their band, leaving Dean to only play the guitar.

"That's not the point Seth." The young brunette glared at his brother. Wasn't he just going on about how young he was?

"I hate you. How that for childish?" Seth ignored the hurt look on Roman's face as he turned his body away from his brother. Of course he didn't really mean it. Sure he might be mad at him but he could never hate him. He just didn't want to talk to him anymore. He wanted to be with Dean or at least have Dean there to liven things up. Between him and Paige being mad at Roman and Jimmy and Jey not wanting to make things worse by talking about what happened the vibe on the bus was super tense.

Roman didn't know what to say. His brother had never been this angry at him and while he knew that technically it was his fault he was never going to admit he was wrong. Because he didn't think he was. Seth couldn't see it now but he was saving his baby brother from tremendous heartbreak that would no doubt ensue from a relationship between the two. Sighing to himself, Roman flopped down on the couch in the main part of the bus trying to focus what was on the television but soon a pale figure blocked his view.

"I'm sorry for slapping you." He gave her a half smile as she sat on his lap, smoothing her hand over the abused cheek.

"You had to know you went too far though, right? Telling Dean he doesn't deserve Seth? Roman he knows that but a person can't help how they feel and you can't stop how someone feels, no matter how hard you try. Why don't you just let them try?" He wasn't going to explain himself again. Besides shouldn't she be on his side? Supporting him and all that jazz? Roman gave her a pointed look but she didn't waiver either.

"Paige it's not a good idea. Dean and I have been friends for a long time, he's like a brother to me. I know him, I know his ways and yes I've known for a while about how he feels for Seth I'm still not going to let it happen though." The female shook her head and sighed.

"Whether you want it to or not it's going to happen and you know it. Especially since you keep trying to push them away from each other." She kissed him before getting up and going to where Seth was, still lying in Dean's bunk.

"Sulking isn't very becoming of you." Seth turned to his other side to face her.

"Yeah well it's all I got right now. Plus it makes Roman feel bad." Paige laughed lightly and started petting his hair.

"You know what, I think you and Dean would make a cute couple. I also think you should just ignore your brother on this. If he sees how happy it makes you then he'll come around." The brunette male smiled, glad to have Paige around to be on his side.

"Thanks. It's not up to me though, Dean left to think about 'things' and I'll let him. I'm sure it'll all be okay. I mean he likes me right?" He waited for her nod before finishing.

"Then I guess the answer is already there and he just needs to figure out how he'll tell Roman." And if it isn't he'll do what he can to change Dean's mind. Seth can be very persuasive when need be. After talking to Paige a bit longer he decided that he really was tired. He didn't bother about getting out of Dean's bunk as he closed his eyes. Roman's voice was getting louder as he passed by the bunk and it occurred to him that he must be on the phone with someone but didn't bother to listen any further as he drifted off to sleep.

"Come on Dean, answer you're damn phone." Even though Roman might be agitated with his best friend that didn't mean he wasn't worried about him. Dean took nothing with him, just rode off into the night very foolishly. This was the second timed Roman had tried calling him and still no answer, so this time he decided to leave a voicemail.

"Look I get it you're pissed at me, just let me know when you'll be in Albuquerque, we really need to talk." After a few more seconds he hung up and sat on the queen sized bed he and his girlfriend shared. Immediately he felt her small hands at his shoulders.

"You know it's your fault he's not answering. He's a big boy though and he'll be fine." Again with the blaming thing. Sure maybe he could have handled the situation a little better and yes he might be too overprotective of his baby but he couldn't help it. Seth meant the world to him and he never wanted to see him hurt. Too bad the rest of the world didn't care.

"Yes thank you. Everyone has made that abundantly clear to me." It wasn't like he didn't feel bad about how things had played out. Rolling his neck around on his shoulders, he rubbed the back of his neck. He had no idea how he could fix this with the outcome that would be good for everyone. If he wanted Seth to be happy he had to let him be with Dean but if he wanted to protect Seth he had to do the exact opposite of that and keep them apart. Seth would just have to forgive him.

Dean was glad Roman stopped calling, he was even more glad he hadn't answered the calls. If he had he'd only be yelled at and Roman would talk his ear off trying to convince him to not date Seth. Honestly he knew he shouldn't but he just couldn't reason with himself to give Seth up. Dean wanted Seth more than he's ever wanted anyone in his entire life. Seth was the complete opposite of him. He was genuinely a great person, innocent, and fun-loving. People were drawn to him in a way he couldn't understand. He made Dean want to become a better person, as cheesy as that sounded. Of course there was the uncertainty of Dean ruining the young male's spirit, of hurting him like Roman feared he would. Because even though he wanted to deny it, he couldn't completely do so. He didn't know what the future would hold. But he did know he wanted to find out. He just didn't know how.

 **A/N: What's going to happen? Poor Dean, all this self doubt…**


	8. Chapter 8

_I want to thank you all for staying in there. Its been going a bit slow and this chapter is pretty short but no worries, Dean and Seth have told me that things start picking up in the next chapter or so._

It was just after one in the afternoon when Dean made it to Albuquerque New Mexico and all he wanted to do was sleep but he had to talk to Seth. Rummaging around his pockets trying to find the phone he stashed in one of them, when his friend kept calling, he found it in his back left. Dean clicked on Seth's name, blew out a deep breath and waited until someone picked up. It just wasn't the person he expected.

"Hello Dean." Roman's gruff, deep voice came over the receiver. He bit back a curse that threatened to leave his lips. Of course he shouldn't have expected any less, he had known Roman for too long to be surprised by his actions.

"You answer to apologize to me? Ro, you shouldn't have." Sarcasm. Dean's natural defense mechanism. He heard his friend scoff before speaking.

"Did you call to inform my brother that you aren't going to be in a relationship with him?" He shot back making Dean grind his teeth.

"Actually I called because I was going to see if he wanted to grab some lunch." He was going to talk to Seth about them but he'd rather do that in person than over the phone. He heard another displeasing sound come from the other end of the phone.

"He went out with Paige about an hour ago. Left his phone on the bus. We can get something to eat though, there's a diner a few blocks from the venue. Meet you there in 20?" There wasn't as much annoyance in his voice when he spoke this time and Roman was still his best friend no matter what had happened, so he agreed. Figuring it wouldn't hurt, at least he hoped not but he wouldn't tell Ro his answer. The way he saw it, Seth should be the first one, especially since it dealt with him. Dean had almost been to Isleta Amphitheater so he got to the diner Roman was talking about in ten minutes then waited for his friend who strolled in the door a mere five minutes after him. The big Samoan sat down and the two didn't say anything for a good while, not even after ordering their lunch. Eventually it was Roman that broke the silence.

"The bus was quiet without you last night. Going to ditch us again?" Dean shrugged taking a sip of his beer before answering.

"That depends. Going to attempt to kill me again tonight?" Roman rolled his eyes and smirked bit making the other man start to laugh. Before he knew what happened both men were laughing seemingly over nothing. Eventually they calmed down enough to talk again.

"I suppose I did overreact a bit. Sorry for spearing you through that desk." Dean's face twisted as if just by talking about it he could feel it happening all over again.

"I have a nice bruise to remind me of that. Probably have it for a while." He lifted up his shirt enough for his friend to see the big purple bruise that spread across the whole left side of his ribcage. He'd have to wear a shirt on stage until it went away

"Wow, that's… man that's bad again sorry." Dean told him not to worry about it. No matter how many times his friend apologized he would still have the pain and Roman would probably do the same again if need be. And honestly Dean would never hold that against him, he did what he thought he had to. He actually admired Roman for that, its also how he had come to his decision with Seth. He was going to do what he had to.

 _Meanwhile_

Seth was glad he agreed to go to lunch with Paige. One because the only thing he was doing was waiting on Dean to call and it kind of looked pathetic and two, because it got him away from his brother who was still trying to tell him Dean wouldn't be good for him. Paige probably wanted to get out of there too though. She and Roman had been arguing all morning. He had never seem them fight so much and he felt bad that they were doing so because of him. Thankfully they didn't talk about any of that. Instead they talked about how much fun they were going to have this summer.

"It'll be nice to have you around. Things can get so testosterone driven with all these guys. I mean not that you're feminine or anything its just, you know what I'll shut up." Seth chuckled. He knew she didn't mean anything by it.

"I understand. I'm surprised you've lasted this, what with no body to shop with. At least not anyone with taste." This time Paige laughed.

"And I'm surprised Roman hasn't tried calling either of us yet. It's usually around the time we do sound check. Maybe he's going to wait on Dean." At the mention of the older man, Seth smiled a bit. He really hoped the raven haired woman hadn't noticed it. His hands made their way to his pocket, trying to find his phone so he could check his messages and see if Dean had texted or called him. When he found nothing he frowned.

"I think I left my phone on the bus." He was talking out loud more than he was talking to her but she answered back nonetheless.

"Want to head back? See if Dean made it here yet?" Seth was thankful she suggested what he was thinking. Paige paid for their meal against his protests and they headed back to the amphitheater. It was a nice day, not too hot like he thought it would be so they walked, which he thought was impressive for the female beside him which wore heels making her the taller of the two.

"You sure you wanna walk? I'm afraid you're going to break your neck." Paige looked at him like she was offended by his lack of confidence in her heel game. He retracted his previous statement quickly and they continued to walk, light conversation accompanying their journey. Once at their destination, Seth heard loud rumbling coming from behind them and saw two motorcycles coming towards them. When they were shut off and Dean swung his leg around, Seth couldn't wait.

"Dean!" Seth yelled and started running, embarrassingly enough, to the now smiling auburn blonde male. Dean thought it was cute, he was gone for only one night yet here Seth was acting like he hadn't seen him in weeks. He easily caught the younger as he all but jumped into his arms. How could he do what he was about to?

"Seth can we talk?" He whispered into the brunette's waves as he continued to hold him. Only when he nodded did Dean pull away and lead him to a less crowded area.

"I want you to know I put a lot of thought into this. One decision meant maybe losing my best friend the other meant hurting myself. At first the decision was easy but the more I thought about it the more I realized how difficult it would be. What I'm trying to say is I can't-"

"Ambrose. We need you for mic check." Kane had the worst timing. He was trying to pour his heart out here and he just had to interrupt.

"Yeah, just give me a few minutes." He looked past Seth at the bigger man, not trying to hide his annoyance.

"No, now. We've waited for you long enough." Dean practically growled at the man and mattered out a 'fine' as he was handed his guitar and pushed in the direction of the stage.

"We'll pick this back up when I finish." Seth didn't want to look disappointed, but he knew it was written all over his face.

"You know this isn't going to be easy on him." Kane startled Seth when he spoke.

"What are you talking about?" He honestly had no idea what the big man meant.

"The choice he has to make. Why are you making him choose anyway?" Seth didn't see it that way, in fact he never explicitly told him to choose.

"I never-"

"You didn't have to. Stop pushing him into a relationship, he'll come around if he wants to." With that Kane left. Was Seth really doing that without realizing it? He never wanted Dean to choose between either him or his brother. He didn't want to ruin their friendship. All he wanted was for Roman to be okay with them being together. Now he had to make this right. Going to the stage, Seth tried forgetting everything that had happened these past few days. He was here to learn and so far he hadn't even asked Kane if he'd be his teacher of sorts. Even though now probably wasn't the best time and Kane seemed kind of upset with him, he knew it was now or never.

"Hey Kane?" he asked timidly.

"What, kid?" Annoyance not in his tone anymore, that was a good sign.

"I was wondering if you could teach me some stuff. You know about being a band manager." At this, the big man turned around to face him. He seems to be contemplating the idea before he shrugged.

"Sure I don't see why not. I'll tell you what, you can be my assistant for the rest of the tour." Seth's face lit up. He was so excited.

"Sweet. What exactly will I be doing?"

"Well first I need you to get on the phone and get a hotel room for all of us. The air conditioner messed up on the bus and it won't be able to get fixed until tomorrow. Hopefully. If you can, find a suite with four rooms if not just get four rooms on the same floor. One with king beds and three with double beds. The twins will share a room, you and Dean will share a room. Roman and Paige and then one for me and Show. And I don't want any funny business between you and Dean, am I understood? I'm not getting blamed for putting you two together and something bad happening. If I find out something does end up happening, then you'll he bunking with me whenever we stay at a hotel, got it?" Seth nodded. He understood all too well what Kane meant. Seth mentally took notes, one reminding him to apologize to their bus driver Big Show because he had forgotten all about him, as Kane told him of a hotel he saw on their way into town, the Hyatt Place and after getting a few more details he went about his task. Googling the number of the hotel, he called. It turned out that they didn't have a suite Kane originally wanted so he had to get the four separate rooms. The only thing he didn't know was what names to put the rooms under. In the end he chose to put each person on each room, well save the bus driver because he didn't know his name. He felt bad when he realized that, he'd have to ask later. After reserving the rooms, Seth went back in search of Kane. However on his search he became… distracted, when he saw Dean. The older man was standing in front of Roman's huge drum set laughing at something his brother had done. His dimples rearing their head with his wide smile. He seemed so at ease and relaxed, not like he had just had a fight with the man he was teasing by messing with one of his ride cymbals. Roman looked like he was about done with Dean's shenanigans but he didn't stop. If Dean was honest with himself he hated his best friend being angry with him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, not surprisingly enough, he found Seth there. It looked like he had been watching but Kane had interrupted him. His previous conversation had been blocked by the big man and if he didn't know any better he'd think Kane was trying to stop him from telling Seth his decision. It looked like Seth was taking notes from the other man. At least now he had a task and maybe Dean could focus on the show tonight.

 **A/N: I hope it is t too much of a disappointment for you all. Please review my lovies.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Merry Christmas my Lovelies! Hope this will get you through until the next timed which should come faster now that holiday season is over!**_

Nightfall finally came and with it a gaggle of fans ready for the concert. Seth had did what Kane had asked all throughout the day. Ordering some food, making sure the stage was set up properly, even helped set up the band's next interview. He had been so busy that he hadn't even thought of Dean, at least not until Aaron from _Gemini Syndrome_ asked about him.

"You've been hanging around Dean a lot, any idea where he is? Caleb is looking for him." Seth had to admit he was a little embarrassed that he was called out so quickly on that. However he hadn't seen the older man since mic check earlier on in the day. Seth shook his head and Aaron sighed.

"Alright well if you see him will you let him know?"

"Yeah of course." What could the lead singer of Beartooth want Dean for? A part of him was irrationally jealous but then he remembered Caleb was absolutely straight he even brought his girlfriend out for the week. It just goes to show his crazy he was about the auburn blonde male. As he was lost in his Dean riddled thoughts he almost missed the man himself walk right in front of him.

"Hey Dean!" He called out to grab the guitarist's attention. Those beautiful blue eyes turned their attention to him and Seth wanted to melt inside, he had to stay strong though at least for a little while longer.

"I've been looking for you." That deep husky voice called out, making Seth forget why he had even called the older man over in the first place. His heart started racing and his palms were getting sweaty.

"Why were you looking for me?" He asked, his cheeks burning from blushing. Dean's mouth smirked up at the sight, the kid was just so fucking cute. He never thought he'd see anything as cute but there was no other way to describe the brunette. He stood in front of the Seth, his hand resting on the wall beside Seth's head as he leaned his head down to talk to him.

"That conversation we need to have?" He prompted and Dean's smirk left his face. He didn't want that to come up right now.

"Yeah…about that…" And just like every other time he tried talking about this subject he was interrupted.

"Thank god, man I've been looking for you everywhere. I know I have no right to ask this is and it's probably a long shot anyway but Taylor broke his hand last night. Too many drinks I guess, anyway we don't have a guitarist for a few weeks. So you think you could play with us? Just for a bit and if you know the songs."

"I could probably play the songs you've played while on tour with us but that's about it and I'd catch on to the lyrics while we're going." Dean was pretty damn good playing by ear and he had no worries as long as they stuck to the set they've played the past two days.

"Man I could kiss you! You saved my ass, I owe you big time. We go on in like two minutes." He felt like he would never get a chance to talk to the kid, especially if things kept going this way. Looking over at the person in question he saw that Seth was biting his lip and sort of smiling.

"What are you thinking about?" Dean moved closer to the brunette male, smiling himself when those big brown eyes met his. He knew something passed between them in that moment but he was trying to ignore it. Hell he needed to ignore the little voice in his head telling him to just kiss Seth. Thick lashes batted over those beautiful eyes, a shrug being the answer to his question.

"You better get going, don't want to keep them waiting." Dean smirked and shook his head as he turned towards the stage, taking the guitar that was handed to him. Seth stood there and watched him begin to play for a bit. He looked like he was comfortable up there, like he knew that's where he belonged. Seth envied that, he didn't feel like he belonged anywhere. As he continued to play he seemed to catch on pretty easily to all the words and even started singing along, the fans eating it up. He was pulled out of his awe by a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he saw that the hand belonged to Kane.

"Your brother is looking for you."

"So what, you're like his errand boy?" He didn't mean to say it out loud and the look on the bigger man's face made him immediately regret doing just that.

"Look kid I like you and I see a lot more than you think I do. The way you look at Dean, the way he allows himself to look at you when he thinks no one is watching. The way you two seem to gravitate towards each other whenever you're in the same room. That one has actually been going on for a while now. Then there was the first night on the bus, the way he took care of you when you were so drunk and confessed your feelings for him and practically threw yourself at him. He cares about you so much that he refused to acknowledge that confession because he wants to hear you say it and while any other man would probably take advantage of the situation he managed to resist. I believe he wants you just as much as you want him and the fact that he didn't sleep with you that night proves it in my book. And if you don't want your little plan that you have to become common knowledge to your brother, don't talk to me like that again. And just so you know I don't approve of the plan but I know you're going to do it anyway. Now like I said, your brother is looking for you." Just as fast as Kane came, he left. Leaving behind a confused Seth in his wake. What the he'll was he talking about, about the first night on the bus? Dean had told him nothing had happened. Was that just his way of protecting Seth from embarrassment? And how did Kane know what Seth was planning to do? Hell he just figured it out like half an hour ago! That man would always be a mystery to Seth. Going in search of his brother it didn't take long before he ran into said man, literally.

"Woah take it easy there tiger!" Roman threw his had up in faux surrender as Seth regained his balance.

"I was told you wanted to talk to me?" His big brother's playful smile seemed to disappear.

"Why were you on the phone with hotel earlier? You doing Kane's job now?" He sounded as if he disapproved and Seth knew immediately that this was going to be a battle. The brunette was trying to figure out exactly how he would say this to his brother without him getting extremely upset.

"Kane took me on as an apprentice of sorts. I help him out with all the not so important stuff and he's going to teach me what it takes to be a good band manager." That was good, yeah? Nothing too confrontational. He didn't have any tone to his voice, managing to keep it flat and yet Roman still looked like he was going to explode.

"Seth you don't need some summer job, what you need is to figure out what school you'll be going to, what you want to do for the rest of your life!" Now it was Seth's turn to get angry, how dare he tell Seth what he needed to do.

"That's what you don't understand Roman! _This_ is what I want to do. I love music and this industry, and I'm a hell of a people person. Why can't you just support me on this?" Seth's eyes were starting to water at the end. More than anything he wanted Roman's approval on this, he never wanted to let his big brother down.

"Seth I see what this does to Kane he's a ball of stress most of the time. I don't want that for you."

"But it's what I want." His voice was soft, almost as if he was afraid to admit it but eventually Roman blew out a deep breath and nodded his head.

"Alright then, make me proud kid." Seth jumped with joy he was so happy. If only it was that easy to get him to approve of him and Dean being in a relationship.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" He hugged Roman as hard as he could gaining a chuckle from the older male. Dean walked backstage just in time to see this brotherly bonding and he released a small laugh as well. Roman was always a sucker for his baby brother, well about most things. Grey eyes met baby blues and Ro lifted his head in acknowledgement.

"Hey Dean, you were great out there. I didn't know you knew any of their songs." Roman had let go of Seth but kept his arm loosely thrown around his shoulder, keeping him close as if he was worried Dean would jump the younger man right there. It was actually quite amusing because if Dean were going to fuck Seth it sure as hell wouldn't be in front of the big Samoan man.

"I didn't really, just kind of went with it." He shrugged as if it was no big deal making Roman shake his head.

"Alright well rest up cause we're on in an hour." Dean nodded and when Roman turned around he jerked his head to the side, silently telling Seth to follow him.

"Dean can I talk to you?" Kane's voice came from behind him making Dean clench his jaw and just as he was about to tell Kane to fuck off the man added a 'now'. This talk with Seth was just being put off longer and longer. At this rate he's just end up shooting a text to the kid. When he didn't immediately answer, Kane grabbed a hold of his arm and drug him away.

"What the fuck, Kane? What is so goddamn important?!" He yanked his arm out of the bigger man's hand, coming to a stop a decent distance from where they started.

"What your about to do, don't. Don't break his heart because you're afraid of his brother. You love him and he loves you. Everything other than that is irrelevant, Dean." Dean thought Kane might have been kidding but the look on his face told otherwise.

"I'm not scared of Roman." He scoffed making light of the whole thing. In actuality he was uncomfortable that the big man had read him so well. Dean prides himself on not letting his emotions shine through, of keeping a cool demeanor and pretending nothing got to him. Kane just rolled his eyes and told him to think about what he said before he walked away, leaving Dean standing there doing just that. Should he take Kane's advice? What would happen if- 

"If you want to talk still now would be the time before anyone else interrupts us." Seth interrupted his questioning mind and Dean couldn't help but smile at the young boy. Maybe, just maybe Kane was right this one time. 

"It's okay pretty boy, let's just go catch up with the rest of them." Throwing his arm around the younger shoulders, Seth's arm immediately went around his waist, like it belonged there and a little part of Dean got worried. They were, after all, walking towards the rest of the band which included the big brother of the man his arm was around. He didn't think he was ready for that just yet. Smoothly getting out of the predicament he didn't notice the look on Seth's face as he backed away from their embrace. This guy just couldn't make up his mind. One minute he was all over Seth and the next he was backing away as if the younger bit him. Rolling his eyes Seth continued walking beside his crush and that's when it hit him. He knew exactly what he was going to do, the answer was so simple that he couldn't believe he hadn't thought of it earlier.

 _A/N: I know it has been going slow and I just want to thank everyone for sticking with me on this. I appreciate all of you._


	10. Chapter 10

The rest of the night went as expected, the concert was over now and someone had suggested that they all grab something to eat. While Seth was really hungry it wasn't necessarily for food it wasn't like he could just say no though so of course he went. There they sat at Buffalo Wild wings, Dean sitting in his usual spot on Seth's left side being all flirty in a somewhat subtle way. Seth had noticed Caleb watching them with a slight smile on his face but thankfully he didn't say anything. Dean's hand made its way to his thigh, resting on it lightly as he kept conversation with Mike Salerno the guitarist from Gemini syndrome and Jimmy. He didn't know what they were talking about because he was too lost in just watching Dean's mouth move, hell he didn't even notice that Roman was trying to get his attention, at least not until Dean squeezed his leg. Jumping out of his trance he finally answered his big brother.

"What?" He asked since he didn't know what was being asked.

"I asked, what the room situation for tonight was? Who's bunking with who?" This Seth knew was going to be a tricky subject. The answer he was going to give, Roman would most definitely not like. Kane came to the rescue, however.

"It's the same as it always is, Roman. Except this time we added Seth to the room who was a person short." The older man spoke as if it was the final say but Seth knew Roman caught on to what the older man was saying and there was no way he wasn't going to try to fight it.

"You mean Dean and Seth are going to share a room? No. Hell no. Either you or Show switch him." Dean focused his attention on Roman who was trying to fight their manager. It was actually quite amusing. Roman would do anything to keep his baby brother away from Dean.

"Roman grow up. They are more than capable of sharing a room together and keeping it PG. You afraid Dean's just gonna jump your brother or something?"

"It crossed my mind." Kane let out an unamused snort at Romans confession.

"You're worrying about the wrong one." It was under his breath but Seth's face turned a bright shade of red making Dean smile lightly.

"I don't see what the problem is. Since when can a couple not share a room?" Aaron didn't know it yet but with that one single question he just opened up a whole shit storm.

"Because they're not a fucking couple! My brother has this stupid crush on my BEST friend and he's encouraging it even though he knows it's never gonna happen. The most important thing to Dean is his numbers, he just wants to see how many people he can get to fall in love with him, fuck, then drop like a bad habit!" Now he knew what his 'friend' truly thought of him.

"Fuck you, Roman." It was said so calmly that Seth wasn't sure he was actually mad or not until he felt his hand leave his thigh as he backed away from the table to leave.

Seth only stayed long enough to hear Paige berate her boyfriend for saying such a thing. As he stood up to follow Dean, just to make sure he was okay he heard his brother ask where he was going. He didn't answer though, angry as well that Roman would stoop that low he just walked as fast as he could without making a bigger scene at the restaurant to catch up with Dean. At this point though he'd probably have to start running as soon as he got outside just to do so. To his surprise Dean was just standing outside smoking.

"Thought I left you pretty boy?" He said as he blew out a cloud of smoke. Seth sidled up to him, his brown eyes filled with sympathy and that's not what Dean wanted. He didn't want the younger to feel sorry for him.

"I wouldn't have blamed you if you did. What Roman said in there...he was out of line. Whatever you did in the past doesn't matter."

"We'll he wasn't wrong I did fuck a lot of people." He watched as Seth's face tried to hide his jealousy and couldn't help but to smile a bit.

"To be fair though they used me as much as I used them. I was always clear what it would be and I never led anyone to believe otherwise. Most people just wanted to fuck me to say they fucked Dean Ambrose." It wasn't a glamorous life at all and while he had had sex with numerous people, he only loved one person and oddly enough it wasn't even a person he had slept with. Instead it was this beautiful male standing in front of him that for all he knew had no inkling he even liked him. Well that's not true he obviously had some idea but he didn't know Dean loved him and at first Dean held back because he was still too young then he held back because his brother disapproved but now he doesn't care. This is about his happiness and not anybody else's.

"Look, I'm not gonna go back in there to eat but if you're still hungry would you wanna grab something with me?" Dean snubbed out his cigarette as he asked so he missed the look of utter happiness that passed across Seth's face.

"Yeah. I'd like that." Dean threw his arm around Seth's shoulder and they started walking. To where Seth didn't know nor did he care. This just all felt so right. Maybe it was time to finally tell Dean those three terrifying words. Just as he was going to speak up the older male spoke.

"Look a food truck, let's go." For some reason this man loved eating at food trucks, he remembered Roman telling him of each truck he had been too and if it was actually good or not. Seth let Dean drag him the short way up the road and when they got there they encountered a small red headed woman, singing along to a Rampage song. She was pretty good too although she couldn't quite hit the high notes.

"I'll be right with you!" She called out without turning away from her work. The speed in which she was working was quite impressive.

"Don't worry take your time." Dean was still looking over the small menu on the side of the truck anyway. The woman stopped what she was doing to turn around and when she did a small smile formed on her face.

"I knew it. You just caused me to win 20 bucks, thanks for that." Confusion marred dean's face, he had no idea how he could have done that and apparently the girl felt the need to elaborate.

"A few days ago there was a picture that was floating around some tabloid website saying you were with this mysterious guy. My friend said there was no way you could be gay and I disagreed which led to a bet and I win."

"And how do you know we're not just friends?" Dean asked still intrigued by this girl.

"You're holding hands. Last time I checked guys have this weird thing about holding hands with just friends. Now what can I get for you?" Seth hadn't realized they were even holding hands until she had something about it. He was going to pull away when dean's hand tightened on his own.

"Perceptive." Dean sounded sort of impressed or maybe relieved Seth couldn't quite tell the difference.

"What exactly is a garbage wrap?" Seth was glad he asked because he had no idea what it was.

"Oh new to these garbage wraps huh? Basically they're really popular in New York and it's just a bunch of stuff that one might have left over like macaroni salad, beef sliders, baked beans, pulled pork, onion rings, just stuff like that and it's stuffed inside of a wrap. I promise it is not as bad as it sounds."

"It actually doesn't sound bad at all." At least Seth didn't think so.

"Can I have one with everything you just said on it?" The girl nodded then waited for Dean to put in his order which was the same.

"I'm not gonna eat a whole wrap if you just want half of mine." He didn't want Dean to waste his money on him plus he really wasn't that hungry.

"Sure. Let's just do that." He told the girl who went to go make said wrap. It didn't take long and soon they were on their way again to what was starting to look like the hotel. And for some reason the closer they got the more nervous Seth got, which made absolutely no sense. No conversation had passed between the two in some time, they were just enjoying each other's silent company. Now in the elevator there were still no words passed between them, just glances that varied in meaning. Seth was trying to speak but the words kept getting caught in his throat although what he had to say needed to be said. The elevator dinged, signaling their arrival to their floor and Seth allowed himself to be pulled out by Dean, those words pushing their way up slowly. Once inside the room the sexual intension seemed to multiply by 1000, the twos eyes meeting in an intense stare down. Seth had to say this before it went any further, Dean had to know that he wasn't just going to be another number.

"Dean?" He said so quietly and timidly that he barely recognized his own voice. The older male lifted in eyebrow in response.

"I have to tell you something but I'm afraid you'll just pull away once it's said." Dean came closer to Set, so close in fact that they were a mere inch away from their lips touching.

"I'll never pull away from you." Dean sounded so confident and strong. The assurance was all Seth needed to continue.

"I love you and this whole Roman thing it's...well it's annoying. Why should we let him tell us what to do? Why should we let him ruin our happiness?" Seth continued to babble so Dean decided to just shut him up while maybe still answering his questions. He kissed him and once he started he just couldn't stop. Seth didn't stop him though either so he took that as a good sign and kept going. He swiped his tongue against Seth's lips and was instantly greeted by the younger's own tongue as the entwined the thick muscles together. Dean's hands went right under Seth's pert ass as he lifted him up, his legs wrapping around the elders waist, bringing him right up against his hardness as he started carrying him to the closest surface which happened to be the bed. Good. He dropped Seth down and the younger scrambled to his knees, his hand making their way to Dean's torso as he took off his shirt, exploring said body part before his hands moved lower. His fingers were swift as the slowly undid his jeans.

"You're clean right?" He asked as he let out Dean's cock and started stroking the already leaking member.

"I get tested before every tour.." He nodded and practically growled out as Seth moved his mouth to where his hand previously was and hummed in response.

"If you don't believe me I'm sure I can find some condoms." His voice was a throaty murmur.

"No I trust you." Dean had never been happier to hear anything in his life at this moment. Seth started going back to his task of sucking Dean off when the older man stopped him. While this was great and all Dean needed something else. His hand went to Seth's chin, pulling him up for a kiss before sliding his shirt up his lithe body. He wasn't surprised to find a little definition there he knew the kid used to go to the gym a lot and apparently he found a way to stay in shape. Seth had scooted back on the bed giving Dean a better view of the younger. His cock twitched he wanted him so bad. Crawling up the bed Dean stopped only long enough to slide those tight ass jeans off his long legs. Then finally, there before him was a naked Seth and he couldn't help but to stare. Seth seemed to get a bit twitchy and tried to move in a way where Dean couldn't see all of him. The older male stopped him with words.

"Don't. You're so fucking beautiful." It wasn't said above a whisper but he meant it wholeheartedly. How did he ever become so lucky as to get someone this beautiful, inside and out, to love him? He took a few more seconds of gazing at the younger male before he leaned down for a kiss. Seth's arms went around his neck, bringing him closer urging him on. He didn't realize how horny he was until that very moment, it was almost too intense for him to handle and Dean was so close but he didn't yet enter.

"Dean…" Seth tried to coax him while bringing his hips up to meet the man hovering above him. A cocky smirk came across said man's face as he reached between them and squeezed the head of Seth's dick making him moan out loudly.

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" He mumbled against Seth's neck as he nibbled it. Seth was tired of this, yes foreplay was good and all but he didn't need that right now. He had been waiting for this moment for pretty much his entire teenage life. Wrapping his legs around Dean's waist he used momentum and flipped their positions to where Seth was now on top. It was something he wasn't used to. He had never been allowed on top with-. No, this wasn't the time to think about _him_. Stroking Dean one more time for good measure he lined himself up with the older man's cock and sank down to the hilt. Dean let out a guttural moan as Seth started rolling his hips. It was all Seth needed to continue. Slowly he lifted his hips and brought them back down, creating a slow rhythm. Dean's hands moved along his thighs, then up his hips until finally they settled at his waist, helping him.

"Goddamn…" his breathing was faltering as he started riding Dean harder and faster. The older man was also bringing his hips up causing a lewd sound of smacking skin. Suddenly their position was changed again and he was on his knees as Dean pushed back inside his tight hole from behind. Seth's back arched like a common whore as his hair was pulled and Dean continued pounding into him. He knew this wasn't the younger's first time which honestly surprised him but damn did Seth know how to work his body. He was getting the exact responses from Dean that he wanted and the auburn haired man knew it. Seth's moans were urging him on, telling him to go faster. Dean noticed Seth's hand moving along his leaking member and instantly felt like a bad lover. He hadn't even been taking care of Seth this whole time. Pulling back he balanced his thighs one his heels and pulled Seth with him where his chest was to the younger's back. He reached around and grasped the hand Seth had around his cock and started stroking along with him.

"Come with me baby." He whispered into Seth's ear and he was more than happy to oblige. The feeling of Dean's hand on his alone made him want to come and he was so close. Dean's pace had slowed down probably because of their position but he never felt so much pleasure than in that moment. He could feel the tightness in his balls and knew it was coming to an end, no pun intended. Dean had even gotten more mechanical with his movements so he knew he was close too. Seth rotated his hips and that was all it took for both of them. The younger's seed spewed onto both of their hands and on his own chest while Dean's filled Seth to the brim, leaking out onto his pelvic area, both men breathing heavy as the sweat rolled off their bodies. They sat like that for what seemed like forever, Dean still inside Seth, his cock softening and their hands still wrapped around Seth who was leaning back onto his lover. It was Seth who made the first move to end their embrace. He made as if to lie down and pulled Dean's hand, beckoning him to do the same. The brunette's head made it's way to Dean's sweaty chest as their breathing started to become more regular. Dean's hand started sensually caressing Seth's side and back and for the first time in a long time the younger was truly happy.

"So who was your first?" Well at least he got to be happy for a few minutes.

 **Happy New Year my pets! I hope you enjoyed this update, and sorry about the lame sex scene. The ending was a surprise no? At least I hope it was. Who oh who could have taken Seth's virginity when he was so in love with Dean? Mhmmmm. Welp I look forward to your reviews.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Warning! Noncon context.**

Seth laid there for a good few minutes before shifting in Dean's arms. The man didn't let him go however, instead he just held him closer. He didn't want to talk about this even though he knew he'd have to eventually.

"Wh-what?" He hated that he stuttered. Why couldn't he just sound confident and strong?

"You know I don't care right? Hell we both know I've been with probably hundreds of people… and I'm going to stop talking now." Seth rolled his eyes. He knew Dean had been with a whole slew of people but did he have to bring that up now?

"I know you don't care." He practically whispered hoping Dean would just let it go.

"I figured with your brother being so protective you wouldn't have the time to fool around." Of course he wouldn't leave it alone. Dean kept talking but Seth's mind was somewhere else. He was trying to keep that horrible time of his life out of his mind but it was getting harder and harder the more Dean talked. He was remembering the strong hands that held him down, the big body that hovered above him, the-

"Baby, you okay?" His chocolate brown eyes refocused as he looked at Dean.

"I didn't give it to anyone. It was taken." Dean didn't even pretend to not know what he was talking about. Someone hurt his boy?

"Who?" He would kill whoever it was. And why didn't he tell anyone?! Seth started biting his lip and Dean could tell he was close to telling him so he didn't push any more.

 _This was the most annoying party ever. Why did he even come? Nobody wanted him here, to them he was just the new queer. Dolph had tricked him into coming, he thought they were going to a movie tonight but when his friend started driving he noticed they were going the wrong way. He asked where they were going but didn't get an answer and when they pulled up to the house he groaned._

" _Come on, Dolph! I don't want to be here and Cody never asked me here. Let's face it no one likes me anymore." His best friend rolled his eyes._

" _Oh come on, that's not true. People can't be so shallow as to just stop liking you because who you decide to sleep with."_

" _Again haven't slept with anyone." He muttered for what felt like the hundredth time. For some reason Dolph had it in his head that just because he actually came out as gay that he had slept with a guy. Which wasn't true. He had just come to terms with finding men attractive and he didn't think the same of women. Sure they were pretty and everything but he didn't find anything sexually appealing about them. Now he was standing in a secluded area of the house, sipping on his drink, just trying to get away from all the stares and judgmental whispers._

" _Why aren't you enjoying the party?" A tall guy with steel blue eyes, a closely trimmed beard and two full sleeves of tattoos but Seth couldn't clearly see what of in the dim light, stood behind him. He looked familiar but Seth couldn't quite place him._

" _I'm am, can't you tell?" The tanned stranger chuckled and leaned up against the wall with him._

" _Is it because they're all little assholes? Don't worry kid, in a few years they'll forget all about it." Seth wasn't really listening to him. He was just trying to figure out how he knew this guy, then it hit him._

" _Didn't you graduate with my brother? Randy Orton right?" If he was remembering correctly, Randy used to be the quarterback of the football team._

" _What are you doing at a high school party?" It wouldn't be abnormal seeing as how technically he had graduated last year._

" _This is my house. I wasn't aware I had to leave." Seth was genuinely confused. He had thought this was Cody Rhodes party._

" _Cody is my cousin and when his parents passed away last year I gained guardianship of him. Enough boring stuff though, you said I graduated with your brother? Who's your brother?" Randy didn't seemed fazed that he was just talking about his dead relatives to trying to figure out about Seth._

" _Roman Reigns." A small smile spread across Randy's face as Seth named his brother._

" _So you're Seth? That explains why you're all alone now. What you did was brave. Coming out in high school is probably the craziest thing I have ever heard of. You weren't worried about everyone judging you? Or your brother?" He seemed truly interested in what Seth would say. Couldn't he tell that that's exactly what people were doing this moment? Ever since he arrived he could feel people's gazes on him and hear their soft whispers as he walked by._

" _I was tired of hiding and as for my brother, Roman was super supportive." He didn't really know what else he could say. Taking the last sip of his drink he looked in his now empty red cup and sighed._

" _How bout we get you another drink?" Randy grabbed Seth's hand not allowing him to answer the question first. He noticed they weren't going to the kitchen however, they were heading down the hall._

" _Where are we going?" He asked trying to release his hand from the other man's whose grip only got tighter._

" _I have the expensive stuff in my room."_

" _I think I'm good. I'm just gonna find my friend and leave." Once again he tried getting away but Randy had a strong hold on him and he was being pushed inside a room before he could even get his fingers free. Randy had him against the wall now, his face mere inches away from Seth's._

" _I knew who you were as soon as you walked in. You're a pretty thing." His hand crawled up underneath Seth's shirt touching the smooth skin there._

" _Randy I don't know if I gave you some sort of signal but I'm sorry if I did. This isn't going to happen between us." A dark chuckle came from Randy as he leaned in closer, their lips practically touching when he spoke._

" _That's where you're wrong. This is going to happen, anytime I feel." He pushed on Seth's shoulders until he was on his knees in front of him. His breathing hitched as he watched Randy undo his pants, he knew what was coming although he didn't quite know why. What the hell prompted all this? The tip of Randy's cock popped him on the lips but he didn't open, the older wouldn't give up though, he forced it in and started pumping his hips making Seth gag._

" _Quit using you fuckin teeth. You're acting like this is your first time." Seth looked up at him with wide eyes and Randy smirked._

" _Oh this is good. It is your first time. Well you better get my cock nice and wet then otherwise…" He let the rest of his sentence fade but Seth knew what he was implying. This wasn't going to be a very good night for him. Just as that thought crossed his mind, Seth was pulled to his feet then turned around and shoved forward with his face against the wall and his hips pushed out. Large hands kneaded his ass through his jeans and a small cry came from him as Randy's hand moved from his ass to the front of his pants as he undid the button and zipper before shoving them down roughly, exposing him. He didn't do anything else before he shoved his cock deep inside Seth, who screamed out in pain._

Tears were streaming down Seth's face as he retold the events of that night and as Dean reached to wipe them away the younger actually flinched. Seth was so strong to have gone through something like this alone. Why he didn't tell anyone was simple, he probably didn't want to look weak. Dean knew he would probably do the same thing, just keep it bottled inside.

"I understand why you didn't tell anyone but I wish you did. At least your brother, he would have-"

"Would have what? Beat him up? Then everyone would have known what happened to me. They would have known I just let myself be used. I didn't need that on top of everything else I got teased for!" Dean sighed. There was no way saying he should have done something would change the past.

"How long did it go on?" He didn't know why he asked. He just did. Seth's chocolate orbs flickered to him then back away.

"A week before graduation. He went somewhere for work and wasn't going to get back until yesterday." He had been calling Seth nonstop but he never answered. Eventually he'd just give up right? Getting away from Randy is one reason he had always wanted to go on the band's summer tours with them but it never happened. When it did this summer he knew it was his only chance to actually get away. Plus of course get Dean.

"So he doesn't know you're gone?"

"I'm sure he does now and that's why he's been calling me all day." Now that he thought of it he had seen Seth checking his phone a lot only to ignore it.

"And he'll just let you go?" Dean was a little worried. The Randy Orton he remembered was crazy as hell, bad tempered and even a little possessive over the girlfriend he had in high school. Basically he was an all-around ass. Seth shrugged and laid his chin on the back of his hand that was on Dean's chest.

"I don't want to talk about him anymore. I can think of something much better to focus on." He moved his body until he was straddling Dean's waist and very explicitly rolled his hips. Dean let out a low groan and stilled the younger's movements with his strong hands. Seth bent down to capture his lips and as he did so he grasped Dean's cock and sank down on it, stifling his moan by biting his lip.

"God I love your cock…." He moaned out, bouncing up and down at a steady rhythm. He would never tire of being with Dean. Not only was he fucking fantastic in bed but he made sure Seth was taken care of as well. The pace was getting out of control, like two rabbits fuckin, when all of a sudden Dean was on top looking down at him. The pace slowed considerably as he looked into his baby blue eyes. It was a connection like no other. Seth knew in that moment, as Dean was slowly pushing into him, what the other man's true feelings were. He didn't need to ask, the words were in his eyes.

 **I know the ending is kind of bleh and I apologize for that. My muse seems to be taking a short nap and this little piece is all I could get out of my fingers. Poor Seth though, am I right? I wonder what will happen next? Will Roman find out about Dean and Seth's little relationship? Just wait and see. Also I just wanted to take a moment to thank all my lovely readers, especially Samo Rolly and Blissful Riot. The two I can always count on to review. I love you guys!**


	12. Chapter 12

Dean woke up to the sound of Seth's voice. He was talking to someone. Could it have been Randy? He was about to get up and open his eyes he heard a laugh. Okay so whoever he was talking to was someone he was friends with. This might be interesting, settling back down in the bed he started to listen more closely.

"Dolph, how could I possibly prove it to you? No! I'm not gonna do that... because Dolph. There's no way you could ever pay me enough to do that. Because I don't want you to see any of that. Plus I'm not sneaky enough. Punk! I said no way!" So he was on a conference call? And there was no doubt in his mind that it was about him, about them. For some reason he didn't think about him calling his friends and telling them about their night together. Not that it bothered him because he knew Seth wasn't bragging about sleeping with him for who he was rather than sleeping with him finally. But what did they want him to do to prove it? Whatever it was Seth wasn't game. He laid there for a bit longer letting Seth talk, enjoying his laughter. It was nice to see the Seth he fell in love with back. If he knew all he had to do was sleep with the kid he might have done it sooner. Finally Dean decided to get out of bed and he noticed Seth's eyes immediately upon him. Seth told his friends that he'd call them later and without waiting for an answer he hung up.

"Good morning." Dean's gruff morning voice was all sorts of sexy. He gave a small smile when Dean told him he was going to take a shower and if he wanted to he could join. Seth was more than up for it but as soon as he got off the bed a knock came at the door along with his brother's voice. Panic set in and Dean just chuckled as Seth rummaged through his suitcase to find a pair of sweats and telling Roman just a second as he ruffled up the unused bed. As soon as the bathroom door closed another knock tang throughout the room. Rolling his eyes at his brother's impatience he swung open the door.

"Good morning Roman, goddamn." The Samoan man pushed his way inside the room and he seemed to take note of it.

"Where's Dean?" He asked looking around taking note of everything.

"He just went to the shower." Roman looked towards the bathroom door when he heard the water turn on. Going to the door he knocked very loudly.

"Don't take forever in there! We leave in 30 minutes and it won't be my fault of you miss breakfast." With that he turned back to Seth.

"You ready?" He asked his grey eyes seemingly bearing into his soul. Maybe it was just his guilty conscious.

"I'm gonna hop in the shower after him. I'll be down soon though." Roman raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything before he left. As soon as he did Dean's head popped out the bathroom door.

"You coming, pretty boy?" As soon as he asked he saw the look in his young lover's eyes. Seth didn't run but just walked very fast towards the bathroom and he couldn't help but to chuckle as he turned around to get in the shower. Only moments later he felt the wind of the curtain being pulled back and caught Seth just as he was stepping into the shower. Dean attached his mouth to Seth's, his tongue forcing its way inside the warm haven. Tongues sliding along one another, once again getting to know the familiar territory. Dean was completely hard, and just by a kiss!

"come on Dean, we don't have all day." Before he knew it Seth's legs were wrapped around his waist and he was sliding in. He groaned as he pushed his cock all the way inside, Seth's walls pulsating around him. He knew this was trouble when it first started and he thought the same thing numerous times last night, once again that came to his mind. Just being inside Seth was something he had never experienced with someone else. It wasn't only physical connection but he felt like Seth was, the one. Was that even possible for him? It was something he had long ago given up on. All of a sudden a loud knock came at the bathroom door pulling his mind away from his confusing feelings. Seth froze and Dean had to release himself from the confines of the younger before he could answer.

"Yo?" His voice was a still a little husky and whoever was behind that door could very possibly tell he was having sex.

"Get out here, both of you." It was Kane, and that was much better than who it could have been. Rolling his eyes, Dean turned off the water and geld open the curtain for Seth before he stepped out. Both men had no clothes in the bathroom so they had to settle for wrapping the hotel's fluffy white towels around their waist. When they emerged from the bathroom, Kane was standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I specifically told Roman, NOTHING was going to happen between you two. I promised him. Then last night I came to talk to you and what did I hear? You better be glad it wasn't Roman who came after you like he was wanting to. " Dean rolled his eyes.

"Or what? He'll beat the hell out of me again? Please." Kane did not look amused but Dean wasn't really worried. He knew the big man was only looking out for him and his friendship with Roman.

"Just get downstairs, like 10 minutes ago. And one of you dry your fucking hair." With that he left. Seth looked over at Dean when he sighed and plopped down on one of the beds. He didn't know if Dean was aggravated over the whole situation with him or if he was just annoyed Kane had interrupted them. Instead of bothering him, Seth went to his suitcase and rummaged through trying to figure out what he was going to wear today. He went with a simple look today, just grey skinnnys , one of his favorite band shirts and the monotone black converse. Since his hair was freshly washed he just threw it up in a bun and forgot about the hat. However he did realize that he left his contacts on the bus so he'd have to wear his glasses today. Seth hated wearing them, he thought they made him look stupid but it was wither wear them or run into everything because he was blind as a bat. Its not like they were too bad, basically just Ray Bans© with regular lenses but still he'd rather not look like a huge nerd in front of his… boyfriend? No, he wasn't going to go there just yet. Right now they were only two people who had fucked a couple of times. As he went for the door, Dean stopped him with a hand on his arm. He hadn't even noticed Dean had gotten dressed until now. He was pulled up against the older man and kissed like it would be his last one ever. When they finally separated he looked at Dean who only shrugged.

"In case we don't get to for the rest of the day." Seth smiled and reached up for one more peck on the lips.

"Oh, and since when do you wear glasses?" The question came as the were walking down the hallway to the elevator. See now this is why he never really wore them. He dodnt want to seem less attractive to Dean. He stayed silent for probably too long because Dean spoke up again.

"I like them. I've always had a thing for the nerdy ones." Dean winked as Seth playfully pushed him, muttering something along the lines of 'asshole'. Soon though their playful banter faded as the stepped off the elevator to the lobby.

"Finally! You guys only have ten minutes to eat before we leave." Roman was looking at them up and down as he spoke almost as of he was trying to find something. Dean watched as Seth went and got a bagel, telling Roman he still had eight minutes.

"Alright smartass, get on the bus."

"It's a nice day, why don't we ride?" Paige, always trying to break the tension or awkwardness. A ride would be nice though, it was probably pushing 80 degrees which wasn't too bad. He forgot where their next stop on the tour was but he was pretty sure he wouldn't mind, especially since he was the only one beside Roman who had a bitch seat which meant Seth would be riding with him.

"Yeah, sounds good. Seth it'll give you and Kane a chance to work on some more stuff together." Seth's face scrunched up in disappointment as Roman talked.

"Nothing special going on. We've already taken care of everything for the Austin show." Dean noticed that the bigger man kept glancing at him while he was speaking.

"Yeah, let him come with." Jey spoke up as well with Jimmy following.

"Please, Ro?" Seth this time. Roman seemed to think it over for minutes before shrugging.

"I guess if Paige rides with Dean, you could ride with me." Paige shook her head obviously not liking that idea and Dean knew why. She was on team 'get dean and Seth together'.

"I'm not riding bitch with him, no offense Dean." The auburn blonde shrugged nonchalantly. Of course he wasn't offended, he wanted Seth to ride with him as well. Roman clenched his jaw, what he always did when he was getting angry.

"Guy we really don't have the time to discuss your hatred of this idea. Its not like they could duck on the bike while riding anyway. Get on and go." Dean didn't know why Kane was helping them. Maybe he was just tired of a reckless Dean roaming around. Whatever it was. Dean was kind of thankful, especially since he and Seth got to room together whenever they stayed at a hotel.

"Fine. Whatever." Roman got on his Dyna, Paige soon after. She waved as Roman sped off.

"You ever ride before?" Dean turned to Seth who shook his head. The older smiled and nodded holding over his helmet.

"Hold on tight, pretty boy." He shirked as he revved up his Harley and took off following the other three. He loved riding, the freedom, the peacefulness. Whenever he needed to think whether it be about lyrics or something more personal he knew he could get clarity on the open road. He usually liked to ride alone but he could get used to Seth's arm squeezing him from behind.

About four hours later with only a few other stops to get gas, they finally stopped for lunch in Amarillo, Texas at some place called Coyote Bluff Café, a little ma and pop place that smelled delicious. He waited for Seth to dismount before he swung his long leg over. When Seth took off the helmet he heard the younger huff, looking into the small mirror on the motorcycle.

"This helmet does not work for my hair." Dean laughed at the younger and ruffled the already messy brunette hair.

"Not funny." He tried to sound upset but once those dimples appeared he couldn't help but to smile. The bus pulled up behind them and Kane disembarked with Big Show behind him.

"We have an hour max to stop and eat. I'd like to get back on the road before then but I know you guys better than that." Seth chuckled as they all made their way inside.

Roman was watching the two, his best friend and his brother as they interacted. They seemed different together almost as if they were more comfortable around each other. Like the awkward crushes had passed. Deep down he knew it wasn't good. Something had happened between them last night but he didn't have any proof so he couldn't just make accusations.

"They look cute together, huh?" He was startled out of his thoughts by Paige's soft voice.

"They're not together." She rolled her dark eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You're so against them. You know Dean feels differently for Seth than any other person right? I know you judge him by his past but don't you think he can change? Doesn't he deserve your support?" Of course what she said made sense and if it was anyone else sure he'd be supporting his friend but this wasn't just another person. This was his brother.

"Paige, come on, you and I have seen Dean go through so many people. I don't think he's even been in a serious relationship since high school." Their voices were merely whispers amongst the group. Everyone was having so much fun and Roman didn't want to ruin that.

"People change Ro and maybe he never had a 'serious' relationship was because he's always been in love with Seth." Roman looked over t the two in question again. Dean did look happier than he had seen his best friend in a long time and the old Seth was coming back. The outgoing, happy go lucky one. Maybe Dean had changed, but again did he really want to bet his brother's heart on that notion?

 _ **A/N: I just want this time to thank everyone who is staying with me on this. I've been going through a really rough time lately and went to a very dark place. I was destructive to everyone around me and even more hurtful to myself. Everything is looking up however and I've even started working on a 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **part to my Punk/Rollins story that will hopefully be up soon. I'm also working on chapter 13 for Rampage and should have it up within the week or two. Just please don't give up on me.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Dallas wasn't as impressive as Seth thought it would be for some reason. After lunch, they had put the bikes back up and went on the bus, now 5 hours later, everyone was waking up refreshed for their gig in an hour. If it wasn't for their bus breaking down and then having to wait for it to be fixed, they'd have arrived hours earlier.

"I hate arriving late, always makes me feel like I'm in a rush." Seth wasn't aware Dean had emerged from behind the curtain to the bunks until he heard his husky voice and felt a kiss fall upon his cheek. He quickly looked around only to hear a chuckle come from his lover.

"Don't worry, pretty boy, everyone else is still getting dressed. How 'bout you and I get off this damn bus though?" Seth shrugged his shoulders thinking it couldn't hurt but while they exited the bus he wasn't expecting all the people outside the venue. They were all over them in a matter of seconds.

"Dean I love you!" One of the fans almost fainted and Dean just chuckled, signing a few things before ushering Seth through the sea of fans. Pictures were taken and more autographs were signed before they made it through the door.

"I don't think I could ever get used to that, and I'm not even the one they want to see!" Once again Dean chuckled throwing his arm around the younger's shoulders.

"I'm not even used to it." As they continued to walk around backstage finding the dressing room, the rest of the band caught up with them. Seth was a little disappointed because of course this meant no more physical contact. He couldn't wait for the day they didn't have to hide anymore. Caleb Shomo came around the corner and threw his hands up like he was praising them and laughed.

"You guys made it! To be honest we were worried. Syndrome is up now, you need any help getting ready?"

"Naw man. Let's just hope missing sound check isn't going to fuck us up." Brandon, another one of Beartooth's members laughed.

"You guys are some of the best there is. Surely a missed sound check is nothing. You all will slay it." Seth smiled knowing that what was said was he truth.

"Five minutes and you guys will be up." Kane came back from checking with the stage manager. Everyone immediately went into work mode. The band went to their dressing room to warm up as fast as possible. Seth and Kane went to talk to the sound tech and lighting guy to make sure everything was set. Then before he knew it everyone was on stage and he was staring at them in awe, not even noticing his phone going off until Kane pulled him out of his trance.

"Kid, I know you wanna eye fuck him all day, but if your phone rings one more time and you don't answer I'm going to throw it across the room." Damn Kane was touchy right now. Instead of answering, Seth just turned it on silent. He didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now. If it was important, they'd leave a message.

Two hours later, because of backstage autographs and pictures with more fans, the band was finally able to sit down and have a few beers. Seth had sat down on the couch next to where Dean was leaning Jo against a wall, 10 minutes later the older man was sitting on the arm of the couch, covertly playing with Seth's soft brunette hair. They thought Roman didn't notice but he did. Something was definitely going on there and now he had a little bit of proof. But now that he did, he couldn't bring himself to deal with it just yet. Seth was laughing, Dean was laughing and they legitimately looked happy. Did he really want to be the asshole that took that away from them? After talking to Paige today at lunch he started to think back. She had that maybe Dean couldn't get into a serious relationship because he was always in love with Seth. When Seth came out, Dean was probably the most supportive, telling Roman that what he needed was his big brother t not make him feel like he didn't belong. Not that he was homophobic, because he knew his best friend slept with the occasional male, but Ro could see what he was saying so he made sure nothing changed between them. That they still had their strong brotherly bond. He also noticed the way Dean had started acting around him at that time and Ro had thought maybe it was because he was trying to make him feel more comfortable about it all. Now that he thought about it more Dean had also been flirting with his little brother! It wasn't like he never talked about Seth either. He specifically remembered a conversation he had with his best friend one night last year or so.

 _-flashback-_

 _Seth had just come back from wherever when Dean and Roman sat down. His mom had called when Seth didn't come home after school._

" _Yo, kiddo?! Where you been? Mom's been freaking out." Seth jumped at hearing his brother's deep voice. His baby brother turned around and when he did so his brown eyes widened._

" _Hey Ro…Dean." The last part he said with a slight smile on his face._

" _Where were you?" Seth rolled his eyes at him and shrugged motioning to his appearance. He was in gym shorts, and running shoes with no shirt._

" _I was running through Red Rock, took a new path and got lost for a bit. No big deal." Without waiting for them to say anything else the younger brother left._

" _Seth's looking good." Dean watched as the brunette left the room._

" _Dude, stop checking out my little brother. It's not gonna happen." Roman laughed thinking his friend was being good ol' Dean Ambrose. When he looked up there wasn't a hunt of joking going on._

" _What are you getting at , Dean?" The auburn blonde tapped his fingers on his collarbone before he spoke again._

" _I'm saying that I'd like to ask Seth out." Roman couldn't believe what he was hearing. His best friend wanted to date his little brother?_

" _And I'm only asking out of respect, Ro."_

" _D, he's just a kid, 16 years old. He's got college ahead of him, let him be a kid." Roman didn't know any other way to put it. Frankly he didn't want them to be together. Dean was a player and while he knew he'd never do anything to intentionally hurt Seth he also knew here were no guarantees of what Dean would do or where it would lead._

" _How about we let your brother make that decision? Look Ro, I get it you're worried. But this isn't some hit it and quit it situation. I really do care for Seth." Roman could tell Dean was serious but he just wasn't sure about it still. Maybe he could come up with a compromise however._

" _After he graduates high school, I'll let you tell him exactly how you feel. Just please wait until he's of age." Roman figured by that time Seth would have a boyfriend and Dean would be onto his next conquest._

 **-Present-**

He couldn't believe he had forgotten that. He did tell Dean he could be with his brother after high school. Well he was regretting that big time now.

" Dean can I talk to you?" The big Samoan patted his girlfriend on the thigh before standing up an waiting for his friend to follow him.

"What's up?" Dean lit a cigarette and Roman pushed a hand through his long thick locks. How could he say this? He already looked like an asshole because he didn't keep his promise.

"Look this isn't easy for me, especially since I've realized what a dick I've been to you about it lately. I guess what I'm trying to get out is that I made a promise to you a while back and I haven't kept that promise and that makes me a shitty friend. Seth is graduated, he's almost 18 and I know he really likes you so if you were serious last year about how you felt about Seth then I will…. Look this is hard for me. Just fuckin promise me you'll treat him right and not break his heart."

 **A/N: I know I know it's a bit of a cliffhanger. But yay for Roman finally coming to his senses right?! Let's see what else happens with this. Please please review loves.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction merely for the purpose of entertainment. All names and characters are property of the WWE and no profit is gained from the use of them._

 _Side note: This is a nice long update for you guys! Sorry it took so long to get up._

Dean didn't what to say. He wasn't sure if this was some sort of test or if Roman was being serious. They stood there in silence staring each other down until finally Dean spoke.

"Don't fuck with me, Ro. Just a few days ago you were putting me through a table for kissing Seth. Somehow I don't believe you'd just randomly change your mind all because of a conversation we had a year ago." The auburn blonde snuffed out his cigarette and stood there with his arms crossed.

"I'm not fucking with you." His friend buffed.

"im just tired of fighting and im like 80 percent sure there's already something going on between the two of you anyway." Dean started to deny it only to get cut off.

"There's been a change in him over the past few days. He's alive, and that's because of you. You two gravitate towards each other when in a room. Hell just now you were playing with his hair subconsciously." Dean didn't know anyone had witnessed that. Seth had leaned onto him a bit as they sat there and when his soft hair grazed his hand he just had to have his fingers in it.

"I won't hurt him Roman, I promise."

"You better not, I don't wanna have to kick your ass…again." Roman chuckled trying to make a joke of it.

Seth had come out to find Roman and Dean unintentionally hearing most of their conversation. He was so giddy that all he wanted to do was jump up and down. Little did he realize he had actually dome a small happy dance and ended up knocking something over drawing the attention of the two friends.

"Uh… everyone wants to grab some food before we head to Tulsa."

"Tulsa? I thought we had a few days here before the next show?" Seth shrugged telling them that Kane decided they needed to pick up an extra show to apologize to fans but he promises they will have at least one day before they have to go to the next town. Roman rolled his eyes but headed back to the rest of the group leaving him and Dean alone.

"Soooo…" Dean didn't let him get anything else out before he was pulled into the taller man receiving a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. When Seth pulled back he had no words, he just stood there dumbfounded.

"Looks like Roman finally came around. Told you he would." Seth scoffed and shook his head.

"No, your plan was to do whatever we wanted and it would all work out, which isn't technically a plan."

"But I was right." Dean put his arm around Seth's shoulders as they started walking to the dressing room where everyone else was.

"So what does this mean?" Seth hated himself as soon as it came out of his mouth. He told himself he wasn't going to push the older male. That he wasn't going to force him to label it. Dean seemed to tense up at the question and his answer was anything but what Seth really wanted to hear.

"It means we take it a day at a time and see what happens." Seth didn't want to speak because he knew his voice would crack with the sadness he was feeling. Dean had just told Roman that he wouldn't hurt him but here he was doing just that. Seth decided to let it go however. It wasn't like it meant they would never be in a serious relationship it just meant it would take a little nut if time for them to reach that status. Once they got to the dressing room everyone else was ready to leave so they gathered up their belongings and followed their friends out to the bus.

 _The next day_

The Mayo Hotel, that's where they were staying while in Tulsa and it was gorgeous. The lobby was full of designer furniture, a beautiful custom chandelier and marble floors. They ended up in the celebrity suite which was retro in decoration with flour in suite rooms, a huge living space and a decent kitchen and dining room. Everyone knew the room situation and even though Roman was okay with the whole him and Dean thing , he kept waiting for him to chime in. To say something about how it wasn't going to happen. The only thing that happened though was him watching the couple as they made their way to their room to put up their things.

"Do you wanna go to dinner before the show?" Dean asked. He remembered that the rest of the band wanted to go t this place called Te Amo right across from the BOK center where they had played before but he wasn't really in the mood for Italian. Seth had suggested this Mediterranean place but was out voted.

"I thought we were." He said very confused.

"Not with everyone else. Just us, at that place you wanted." Seth smiled, of course he would rather go to dinner with Dean alone.

"Sure, what time so I know when to be ready?" Dean chuckled, commenting about him being worse than a woman to which Seth just glared at him for.

"Well sound check is gonna take some time but after we can walk there. Its not that far from The Brady." The Brady Theater was the most historic theater in Tulsa which is where they were playing that night.

"So you're telling me I only have an hour to get ready?" Seth sounded upset and this time Dean let out a full laugh. He was so fuckin cute.

"Alright just meet me at The Brady." He gave him a quick kiss before heading out with the rest of the guys. It wasn't until he left their shared room that he realized what was going on. Yes he liked Seth, a lot, but he was starting to act like they had been Ina relationship for hers instead of weeks. This was moving much faster than he anticipated. The question now was what should he do? Just let it happen? Or did he really want to be tied down right now?

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Dean mutters to himself. He really did want Seth and he wasn't going to ruin this just because he got what he wanted. That was something he had done in the past. Plus this was Seth, the only person he could say he actually loved. Love… that's exactly what this was. Fuck that's scary. Chuckling to himself, Dean continued on about his way to sound check.

About an hour later, everyone was about to leave for dinner while Dean was waiting on Seth. He should have known he'd be late. However when he came through the door it was kind of worth the wait. And it wasn't because he was dressed up in some fancy clothes because he wasn't. It was his usual attire of skinny jeans, these being a dark grey, and a t-shirt. Only this time he wasn't wearing his cap and his hair was down. He hardly ever saw Seth with his hair down. The most surprising thing about it though was the blonde streak that covered a good quarter of the right side.

"So that's new." Dean pointed at his head and he was a little worried.

"You don't like it?" Seth asked nervously petting the newly dyed side of his head.

"I didn't say that now did I? It's just different is all, it suits you pretty boy." Dean ran his fingers through it when he got close enough and with his hand still in his hair he pulled the younger in for a kiss. It almost made Seth want to forget about dinner and go back to the hotel to tussle in the sheets. Just as that thought ran through his head though his stomach growled.

"Come one pretty boy let's get you some food." Dean took the youngers hand and led him down the road. The restaurant, Laffa, had a nice vibe inside, kinda of hippy ish with a down to earth vibe, the waitress promptly came over and took their order. Seth got a falafel and Dean the lamb kabobs. As they waited for their order a few people came over to the table asking for pictures and autographs which of course Dean really had no choice but to agree to. What Dean didn't notice was the few people who snapped photos of he and Seth together.

The whole time they were at dinner Dean kept sneaking touches and light kisses, whispering in his ear what he wished he could do at that moment. Seth had actually gotten semi hard , his erection begging to be released from the confines of his jeans. Dean had moved his hand down under the table and for a moment Seth thought he might receive some release but instead the older male gripped him through his jeans giving a few rough tugs. Seth couldn't help the small moan that escaped his lips and Dean tsked.

"Come on, Seth. Quiet now, we're in public." It was said very softly before Dean paid for their dinner and stood up to leave. Seth and been thinking about that all night as he watched the man he loved up on stage half naked. He wanted to be able to say he'd play hard to get tonight, to tease Dean the way he teased him but he knew that wasn't true. As soon as they got back to their room and they were alone he would no doubt be all over him. Right now they were in the uber, Roman caressing Paiges thigh so there was no doubt where that was leading and Seth leaning into Dean letting his long fingers comb through Seth's very soft hair. He knew after what happened at lunch he'd be in for it but it didn't really worry him that much. The closer they got to the hotel Dean noticed Seth's left leg bouncing up and down. He put a hand on it and stilled it at least for a short minute and Dean chuckled. When the sign came into view there was no hiding Seth's excitement. He sat up straighter and grabbed Dean's hand as if he was just going to pull the other man out of the car and into the room. As soon as they stopped,Seth had the door open and got out looking at Dean as if asking if he was coming. Once again the older man laughed but got out nonetheless, ignoring the stare of his best friend. They were the first one back to the room and immediately Seth pulled Dean into him. This was a different side of the younger male and Dean would be lying if he said he didn't like the small display of dominance. The smaller jumped up and immediately Dean caught him and carried him to their shared bedroom. He chose the bed closest to the door to plop Seth down on, making him at the perfect eye level with his ever growing cock. Seth's hands slowly made their way up, unbuttoned his jeans, unzipped them and at the speed of a snail took out his hardness.

"We're not playing games tonight, pretty boy." Dean's voice was thick with lust and Seth just looked up at him.

"Oh we're not? I figured with what happened at the restaurant earlier that we were." To accentuate his point he licked from base to tip of Dean's dick making the older man let out a sound from deep within his throat. He lived being able to do this to Dean. The other however didn't seem as impressed by his teases. Dean had pushed him back onto the bed, literally tore his shirt off and somehow managed to get him out of the insanely tight jeans he was wearing in a matter of seconds before hovering above him. Seth's breaths were fast and nothing had even happened yet. Dean didn't waste any time getting what he wanted. With only a thin layer of spit he wiped around his cock, Dean shoved into his young lover.

"Fuckkk…." Seth moaned loudly and Dean shushed him.

"Gonna have to be quiet, pretty boy. We don't want big brother ruining the moment." The pace was long and slow, deep thrusts penetrating him. Seth tried to keep his vocals to himself, biting his lip, turning his head into the pillow, anything. Until Dean sat back on his heels and pulled Seth with him that was. He knew he needed to stay quiet, to not rub this in Roman's face so to speak. It was so much easier said than done though. It seemed like Dean was trying to see how far he could push him before he lost all control. And Dean was winning. He was pounding into his prostate bringing forth all sorts of sounds from the brunette male. There may or may not have been a knock at the door at this point Seth wasn't aware of anything except the man he was connected to. When Dean grabbed ahold of his cock that had been bouncing up and down between their bodies Seth lost. He screamed out for Dean as he came all over the both of them. Dean wasn't too far behind, his movements were becoming mechanical, his breathing becoming almost like he was hyperventilating and then all of a sudden all movement stopped as his hot seed shot into him. For a while they just sat there, Dean still inside Seth as they tried to catch their breath.

"I can't wait to do that when we're back home and you don't have to hold back." Dean chuckled as he slipped out of Seth's warm hole and layer down on his back leaving a stunned Seth just continuing to sit there.

"Home?" He asked very confused. Dean had forgotten they hadn't talked about this. Dean had thought about it yesterday, what he wanted if they were to ever become official and he had decided that he would want Seth to move in with him so he could take care of all his needs.

"My house. I want to take care of you Seth. I don't know what's in store for us in the future but for as long as this last I want to wake up beside you every day and fall asleep with you curled up to me every night. I want you to move in with me when we get back, Seth." The younger had no words. Dean had said he didn't want to label this but he was asking Seth to move in with him so it had to be pretty serious, but before he agreed to this he wanted to hear the words come from Dean's mouth, he wanted the older male to make them official.

"This is a huge step. Can I think on it?" It was the only compromise Seth could think of without just leaving Dean hanging for an answer. He saw a flash of disappointment flash across Dean's face but he nodded nonetheless. Seth laid down, his head on Dean's chest lightly adorned with hair and just started thinking. He knew what he would have to do, even if he didn't want to. Even if he promised he wouldn't. He just saw no other way. Now the question was when would be the right time? Why was making these decisions so hard?

 _A/N: Awe what's Sethies brain concocting now? What a cute little piece of fluff though right guys? And what do we think of good ol' Ambrose as champion? Ive only waited a lifetime for this to happen! Please leave me a nice long comment for this nice long update. Until next time love to all._


	15. Chapter 15

_Happy Monday my dearies. I gotta admit I was a little disappointed that I only got one review on the last chapter. It hurt my soul. So I decided to go a different route on this chapter. Hopefully you guys will enjoy and let me know what you think._

Two weeks had passed and they found themselves in St. Louis. Seth still hadn't given Dean an answer. Hell they hadn't even done anything since then and not just because they were on the bus for the foreseeable future. It was almost as if Seth was avoiding him. Right now they were pulling up to the arena and Seth was sitting on the opposite side of the bus on the couch staring out the window. Earlier Dean had tried sitting down next to him and when he leaned in to kiss him, Seth pretended to have to go to the bathroom at that moment. Dean exited the bus before pretty much everyone and lit a cigarette waiting for his lover. When the bi colored haired man stepped off he grabbed his arm.

"We need to talk." He didn't let Seth deny him before pulling the younger to the side away from everyone else.

"What's up with you? Why are you avoiding me?" Seth shrugged. 

"I'm not avoiding you."

"Oh really then what do you call not talking to me, looking at me, or even touching me for the past couple of days?" Dean asked slightly annoyed.

"I just have a lot to process and I'm trying to not get distracted." That was his answer?! Dean clenched his jaw in anger. He didn't want to go off on the kid but he was real close.

"I finally give you something solid, something you wanted, commitment and now you have to think about it?"

"You asked after having sex, how was i supposed to know that it wasn't like a post orgasm mush brain talking. Like why then?" Is he serious right now?

"Posts orgasm mush brain? Fuck it. You wither want this or you don't." He couldn't argue about this anymore. So instead he just left. Left Seth standing there, probably staring at him incredulously. This was way harder than it needed to be, this is why he didn't want a relationship. It was always way more trouble than it should be, he always fought with whoever he was with so much that they ended up hating each other. It wasn't what he wanted this time.

Seth couldn't believe he just left like that. Or that he didn't understand that this needed to be thought through. It wasn't just something he could answer without thinking about all the possible outcomes. As he was standing there he noticed something out of the corner of his eye and hoped it was Dean coming back but instead he saw the last person he ever wanted to. His breathing hitched as he turned around and started to walk away, he heard a dark chuckle come from behind him but didn't turn to look. 

"You can't run forever, Seth." Randy was almost right behind him. He could feel him catching up he wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into his brother. 

"Whoa calm down there kiddo whatcha running from?" Seth turned around and Randy was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he had just imagined the whole thing, yeah that's what he was going to tell himself. 

"Uh...nothing." Roman raised an eyebrow but said nothing about it. 

"Okay well better get to Kane. Gotta get everything ready for soundcheck." Roman patted him on the back before going about his way. Seth looked around before blowing out a deep breath and going to find Kane. 

"Seth!" The young man jumped when he heard Kane's voice yell for him. 

"Hey, I was just looking for you." Kane tilted his head slightly. 

"You're jumpy today. Does that have anything to do with the guy who's been following you?" Seth immediately went into panic mode and just left Kane standing there. He had to find Dean, he knew he'd be safe with him. He pretty much ran until he got to the dressing room, happy to see Dean in there alone. 

"Dean." The older male just glanced at him before continuing to pluck on his guitar. 

"Dean please I know you're mad but Randy...he's here." This made his lover stop what he was doing and look at him. 

"Here?" Just because Dean was a little mad at him didn't mean he didn't care. Seth nodded and the Auburn blonde stood. 

"Where did you last see him?" 

"I was going to talk to Kane and he noticed him." He could tell Seth was truly scared and this pissed him off. This man has the audacity to just show up at one of their concerts and try to get to HIS Seth? Hell no.

"Stay here." 

"Dean.." Seth tried to argue with him but Dean shut him down real fast. 

"I said stay here." Dean shut the door behind him as he went in search of the man who abused his lover. He sort of remember what Randy looked like from high school and he couldn't be that much different now, could he? As he found out, he was right. Randy was hanging out by the equipment boxes and Dean saw nothing but red. 

"Orton!" The Auburn blonde yelled with so much venom on his voice no one would dare mess with him. The tall man looked over with a scowl before sidled up to him. 

"Dean Ambrose. Ready to give him up?" 

"If you know what's good for you you'll fucking leave." Randy chuckled before pushing the sleeves of his jacket up. 

"You know me finding him is kind of your fault. I had no idea where he was until I saw the tabloids. 'Rampage lead guitarist seen with mystery man.' 'Ambrose.. gay?' The pictures of you two together were plastered pretty much all over the Internet and front page of US Weekly. All I had to do then was figure out when your next show was and get tickets. Which is easier said than done, your shows were sold out for weeks but I got lucky. Backstage passes were available for this one and I snatched them up." Dean listened to him disgusted . He sounded so pleased with himself. With each word that left the others mouth he wanted to hit him more and more. Until he was a bloody mess and needed medical help. 

"I'm gonna give you one more warning. Leave...now." 

"OR what Ambrose? You gonna pummel me to death? I've taken measures for that. If I don't come back untouched to my friends then they will call the police who will find a large amount of heroin in your guitar case. But if you just give me Seth, convince him to come with me. Everything will be fine." Dean narrowed his gaze. The man was bluffing, he had to be. Plus it wasn't like they could prove the drugs were his because Dean does nothing harder than weed. Not any more. 

"Think I'm lying? Try me." He couldn't take it anymore. He had to take the chance. He was close enough to where he could reach out and touch him. So he threw a hard right and landed straight in his jaw. Randy didn't seem to like that, he cracked his neck a but and rubbed his jaw before coming for Dean in a motion that should be way to fast for a man that size. Before he knew it he was on the ground punches being thrown by each man some missing but some hitting dead on. He felt his ribs Crack from a wild punch and cursed. It still wasn't completely healed from when he and Roman got into that fight. They rolled around for a good 5 minutes hitting whatever they could on the other until he felt someone pull them apart only to find it was the police. Instantly Dean was in handcuffs but they did nothing for Randy. 

"What the hell man?!" 

"Stop resisting!" The big burly man who was standing beside Randy yelled at him. 

"Now sir you said he came at you without reason?" 

"Yes officer. I was just walking through when he attacked me." Dean rolled his eyes. 

"That's fucking bullshit!" He spit. Roman was walking around the corner and ran up when he saw what was going on. 

"What's going on here? Why is he in handcuffs?" Seth wasn't far behind his big brother and he was freaking out at the sight before him. He should have known Randy would do whatever he had to to try to get Seth back. 

"Officer we have a show tonight." 

"We'll he's not gonna be there. He'll be down at the station for assault and battery." There was a collective groan form everyone and a couple of outraged statements. Dean cursed, loudly. This was a bullshit charge and the fact that he was going to miss the show pissed him off the most. He had never missed a show, not ever in the 5 years that they've been doing this. As he was being put in the cruiser he glanced over to Seth who was standing there having a minor panic attack. Somehow though Dean didn't feel bad for him, it was because of him he was in this situation. This wasn't what he wanted, he had to take care of this.

An hour and a half and fifteen thousand dollars later Dean was out on bail Instead of going back to the arena Dean went to the closest bar. He had to clear his mind. He ordered a bourbon and ignored everything except the doubt and voices floating around in his head. The last time he had actually gone to jail when he was 21 for , go figure, a fight. He had always had a temper but this was something else. This could have been avoided if only he had listened to Roman. Shooting back his drink he ordered another and told the bartender to keep them coming. The question he had to answer wasn't going to be easy. He had to think about all the possible outcomes. About how it would affect them both being in this relationship. 

"Or whatever the fuck it is." Dean was questioning the status of them mostly because Seth couldn't give him a solid answer. It was obvious he cared and even possibly loved Dean but there was something that was holding him back. Maybe it was his past but the fact that he was holding Dean to that pissed him off. Why should he wait around for someone to love him the way he loves them? After his fourth drunk a woman very nervously came up to him. 

"Hi." Her soft voice drew his attention. He looked over the small blonde woman and did his little side smirk that seemed to charm all the ladies. 

"Well hello." He turned the stool so it was facing her. She was cute, big brown eyes and a nice smile. 

"My friends didn't think I could come over here and get you to talk to me. So here I am." Dean raised his eyebrow. 

"Here you are. What's your name beautiful?" 

"Renée." She giggled. Dean bought her a drink. 

"Dean. So you always do what your friends dare you to?" He took a sip of his own drink as he waited for her to speak. 

"Only when what they dare me to do involves a cute guy." This night could still have potential after all.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Feels ahead read at your own risk!**

Seth was worried. He hadn't heard from Dean since he got arrested. He should have gone with him, or should have at least followed the cruiser to the station but instead he stayed with the band mainly because Kane had told them they could not miss this show, that they'd just have to do it without Dean. Now though it was over and the only thing he wanted to do was find his boyfriend. He had called numerous time only for it to go to voicemail. Seth didn't know what else to do. It had been nearly three hours since he got arrested, and the whole three hours he was just there half listening to his family play not really able to concentrate on his job. Roman had promised that after the concert they would go directly to the police station. The whole way there Seth bit his nails, something he hadn't done since middle school. Right now they were waiting for the lady at the front desk to get off the phone with whoever she called to get a whereabouts of the officer that arrested Dean.

"Mhmm...yeah. okay thanks. He said he was released on bail about 2 hours ago." She said after she hung up the phone.

"No, but he didn't come back to the arena. Are you sure he was released?" The look he got was anything but nice.

"Look kid I don't know what to tell you but he's gone." The way she said it made him believe that it was the final say so instead of fighting he tried calling Dean again as they walked out of the station. Still no answer.

"Son of a bitch!" He yelled and almost threw his phone before remembering if Dean did call back he'd need it.

"Let's go back to the bus. Maybe he's there." Roman squeezed his shoulder in reassurance. Seth couldn't speak, he only nodded as they walked back

Last call had come and went and Dean, like the drunken idiot he was being right now, suggested they take it back to the bus. Renee was game and he couldn't figure out if it was because she was also drunk or if she was just easy, either way he didn't really care at the moment. Nothing had happened yet besides some heavy petting and making out as if they were teenagers. Just as she was undoing his jeans to go down on him, Seth's face flashed into his head. He tried shaking it away but couldn't.

"Stop. I can't do this." Renée mumbled something about it being fine as her lips closed around him. The subconscious Seth left his mind for all of two seconds before he attempted to stop the small blonde again.

"What's wrong? Is it something I did?" She asked as she climbed up to straddle him. He went to move her and as soon as he did the door to the bus opened and in came Seth. He took in what it looked like happened and then ran off.

"Seth!" He pushed Renée off him, fumbled around with his jeans and ran off after the younger male.

"Seth, wait!" He caught up to him in no time and grabbed his arm only for him to quickly turn around and slap the ever loving hell out of him.

"Okay I deserved that but listen nothing happened." Seth rolled his puffy eyes. He was crying? How did Dean miss that?

" Don't fucking lie to me! I know what I saw Dean!"

"I can explain that." He was talking softly because he knew getting heated would only make it worse.

"Yes please try to explain how a half naked girl ended up straddling you with your dick out."

"After I left the station I started walking and thinking and ended up at a bar. I met her there we got a little too drunk and i...I invited her back to the bus." Seth scoffed as he started to walk away again but Dean stopped him.

"I stopped it before anything serious happened. I couldn't go through with it because I just kept seeing your face. Because I love you Seth."

"Don't you dare fucking say that to me! Not now of all times! Not after I saw that!" He couldn't be there any more, he couldn't even look at Dean without wanting to slap the hell out of him. Tears were streaming down his face as he went to find his brother.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Roman came up to him and tilted his head up to face him.

"I wanna go home." His brother's face squished up in confusion.

"What happened? " Seth gave him the short version and he could see Roman was livid. He got silent and just stood there for a solid minute.

"I'm gonna kill him." Seth shook his head.

"Just please leave it alone. You were right Roman, you won. Can you just take me to a car rental place or something? I'm going home." Romans gaze softened as he looked down at his baby brother.

"Seth you can't just rent a car. You aren't old enough."

"Then rent it under your name and let me take it." His brother sighed and wiped a hand over his face.

"You begged me to come this summer, you got an apprenticeship with Kane and you're just gonna leave?" Seth knew he was right but how could he make this work?

"I can't be around him right now. How can I be in the same room knowing he was with someone else?" He started crying again and Roman looked like he was going to say something else but instead agreed.

"You just have to wait until morning because there isn't going to be one open this late." Randomly someone came around the corner from where they were and told them there was one at the airport that stayed open until 12:30.

"Well it's 11:45 so if we're gonna get there on time we need to leave now." Roman sighed as he called over a taxi that happened to be there.

The airport was only a ten minute drive away so they got there with plenty of time to spare

"welcome to Budget rentals, how may I help you?" The woman who greeted them was small, with bright pink hair and a nice coffee and cream colored skin.

"I need a car, for say 2-3 days." Roman made his way to the counter as Seth stood back. he had still been crying and didn't want to make the girl uncomfortable. She looked around the big Samoan and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay..well all I have right now are a few Lexus' a BMW and a Benz."

"That's it? seriously?" Roman looked back at his little brother and made the decision.

"I'll take the safest one." The pink haired lady smiled.

"Great and don't worry about the price. I'll give you 3 days for the price of two, because you're so cute." Seth rolled his eyes. Of course a girl would be all over his brother. He's pretty much the perfect man. They got all the paperwork filled out and we're on their way in a matter of minutes. Roman clicked the button on the key and looked around until they found the cat it belonged to which happened to be a Mercedes AMG Roadster. It did not look safe at all but neither did the others.

"I guess I'll drive back to the venue and then you can head back home." Roman managed to get his big body in the driver's side of the small car and started back. The shirt ride there was filled with immeasurable silence. Roman knowing Seth needed it and Seth knowing he couldn't talk about it without crying. Once they got back everyone was there waiting to say their goodbyes. He saw Dean hanging behind the rest of the group, smoking a cigarette. Seth couldn't look at him as he hugged everyone and as he got into the car to leave Dean tried coming up only for Roman to stop him.

"Leave him alone." He spit out.

"In fact, if you _ever_ speak to him again when it's not necessary, I'll kill you." Roman quickly turned away leaving Dean standing there.

"I just need to explain to him what happened." He said it softly and the only person that heard him was Paige.

"Dean, I love you but I don't think that's a good idea. You really fucked up this time." Paige was never harsh with him. She was always the one he could count on to take his side or defend him. He took out his phone and pulled up Seth's number hesitating. Should he really just let him cool down for a bit before he tried to explain? Or should he call now? Dean had to try, he hit the number and let it ring until it just went to voicemail.

"Seth, I know what it looked like but I swear I didn't do anything with her. Please call me back. " he stayed on the line for a few more seconds before hanging up and getting onto the bus. Seth had barely pulled away before he heard his phone go off. Somehow he knew who it was going to be before he even looked at it. He let it ring until voicemail picked up and after a short bit check it. Dean's voice came through the receiver and instantly he started crying. It wasn't what it looked like?! How could he not come up with a better excuse? Before he knew it lights were coming at him and a car horn was blaring. Next thing he knew there was a searing pain before utter darkness.

 **A/N: How awful am I?! Please review guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The use of drugs is portrayed in this chapter. Please be advised and proceed with caution. Now that that's over with, enjoy!**

Roman hadn't talked to his best friend since they got on the bus almost an hour ago and Dean knew he deserved it. He knew he fucked up just as much as he knew he was in love with Seth. He stared at his phone waiting for a text or phone call in response to his voicemail but nothing came. He set it down and sighed, he should go take a shower, getting up he heard a phone ring and instinctively went for his, it was Roman's.

"Hey mom, why are you up? It's late." Romans mother usually stayed up past midnight so her calling him was extremely off. Roman got worried when he heard crying coming from the other end.

"Mom what's wrong?" Concern filled his face and all he heard was Seth's name come from her mouth.

"He's been in an accident Roman. How did that happen? Why the hell was he driving anywhere without you?! " She was becoming hysterical and he could barely get any information from her. The police had called the last number that Seth had called and it just so happened to be their mothers, Seth had been hit head on because he veered off into the oncoming lane.

"I'm taking the next flight out to St . Louis and we are seriously going to have a fucking talk!" His mother rarely cursed so he knew she was pissed. She hung up without saying anything else.

"Show, turn the bus around!" The behemoth of a man glanced in his rear view mirror and raised an eyebrow.

"If we don't get to at least Bloomington tonight then we won't make it to Chicago in time."

"I don't fucking care, turn around. Seth's in the hospital." Show didn't object after that just made a completely illegal u turn and sped down interstate 55. Everyone showered him with questions but only one annoyed him the most.

"What happened? " Dean sounded genuinely worried but Roman wasn't having it. He knew the only reason Seth was in that predicament was because of his friend.

"This is on you. I hope you know that." Dean stared at the big Samoan man. It was his fault, he was to blame for all of it. Dean slowly sat down with his head in his hands, a tear making its way down his face as he did so. He hadn't cried in a very long time and it felt so strange. What made it more peculiar was that he was crying over a person. He didn't stop though, he needed to cry. What if Seth was permanently injured and it was all because he was stupid and couldn't just let Seth be enough for him? Why did he always ruin the good things in his life?! He was such a fuck up! He doesn't deserve to have the life he's leading right now. Dean hit his head a few times with his fist until Paige came over to stop him.

"Shh, love. It's going to be alright. He's a strong boy, he'll pull through." She wrapped him in her arms and softly rocked back and forth a short time before kissing him in the side of his head and going over to her boyfriend who looked like he was going to kill Dean. And he didn't blame him, he deserved it. He would deserve everything he got from now on. They arrived at the hospital in an impressive 42 minutes and everyone filed out of the bus and practically ran into the place.

"My brother was brought in, Seth Reigns." The nurse tapped away at the computer.

"He's still in surgery at the moment." Dean's eye bugged out.

"Surgery?! For what?" Roman shot a look at the slightly younger male before awaiting the nurses answer.

"Well he has a compound fracture, two broken ribs and a collapsed lung. If you have a seat I'll alert the doctor that you're here and he'll be with you as soon as he's finished." She pointed past them to a waiting area and all he could do was obey unless they wanted to cause a very public scene.

Almost two hours passed before the doctor came out of surgery and he came up to the group anxiously awaiting him. Roman shook Paige awake who fell asleep against him.

"Mr. Reigns?" Roman stood.

"I'm Dr. Machiavelli. Your brother is doing well. He responded terrifically to the surgery. There shouldn't be any problems with his recovery as long as he follows my directions No strenuous activities that would cause his breathing to hitch, also he won't be able to really use his left arm for about 3 months and it will hurt him to do pretty much anything. I suggest a lot of rest." A big sigh of relief was released from everyone.

"Can we see him now?" Roman asked getting a shake of the head from Dr. Machiavelli.

"I'm afraid he's very heavily sedated and wouldn't even know you were there. He did keep saying the name Dean before he went under. Is this one of your names?" Dean moved in closer to hear and the doctors gave zoned in on him.

"I can tell you this in private if you'd like." Dean shook his head and the doctor sighed.

"He was blaming you. I'm sure you didn't hit him yourself or maybe it was just the pain talking but he wanted you to know. I'm sorry." Afterwards he just left. Left Dean standing there to soak all that in. As if he didn't already know it was his fault! Dean slid back down onto the cold unforgiving seat of the hospital and stared blankly at whatever was in front of him. All of a sudden he felt like he couldn't breath, he had to get out of there. Getting up in a blur of motion he left the sterile smell of the hospital and was outside lighting a cigarette and walked as fast as his long legs would take him. He didn't know where he was going or what he was going to do once he got there, he just knew he couldn't be stuck in that room with people who once loved him as a brother but now hated him. Maybe he should just never go back. No one would miss him, the people he cared about the most now shunned him anyway. His breathing finally slowed down and his steps became lazier.

"Psst!" A hushed voice called to him. He looked around until he saw a man with short brown hair, piercing blue eyes and a slight beard.

"Aye, you looking for anything?" He asked with a heavy Irish accent, tapping his nose. Dean knew what he meant, he wasn't stupid. Back in his teens he had a serious addiction and if it wasn't for Roman he never would have gotten clean. Strangely enough after that he never even wanted to go back on it, until now. His body suddenly ached for it. The familiar heat running through his veins, the euphoric feeling after the matter.

"Anything stronger?" He said lightly tapping his arm. The man's blue eyes widened a bit as he smiled.

"$300 a pop, got that kind of cash on you?" Dean pulled out his wallet and three crisp 100 dollar bills discreetly exchanging it for the balloon full of heroin.

"Got the kit too? I've been out of it for a while." The Mann pulled it from his jacket and gave it to him as well.

"No charge. Welcome back." Just as fast as the Irish man appeared he vanished. Staring at the stuff in his hand he looked around again and went into the alley way. Dean took his jacket off, then his belt using it as a turnicate before heating up his drug of choice in a tin can he fashioned to hold it in. He placed the syringe up to the liquid and filled it halfway, a nice little start. His vein was nice and prominent so taking a deep breath he stuck the needle into his skin and pushed down. Immediately he could feel the all too familiar high overpowering his senses. Never even hearing the ringing of his phone.

Roman was going to kill him, not only because of what happened to his brother but also for running away. He could be God knows where, he randomly called his friend hoping that would work or help him find Dean easier and when that didn't work he called his phone company said he lost his phone and boom gps enabled. He was heading to some alley behind a taco joint. Maybe he had stopped and fell asleep. As he rounded the corner he rushed to his friend when he saw the condition he was in. Roman fell to his knees beside the Auburn blonde male.

"Dean, what the fuck?!" He plucked the needle from his friends arm and threw it in the dumpster beside them.

"Tell him I'm sorry" Dean mumbled as Roman pulled him to his feet.

Two months later

The European leg of the tour was almost and Dean was only getting worse. Roman couldn't recall how many times he had to drag his best friend to his room. He was barely there when he was on stage, then after every show he'd lash out at everyone and go shoot up. It was just like high school all over again.

"How'd you get him clean last time?" Kane's voice came from behind them as he opened the door to Dean's room.

"I didn't." He shut the curtains to block out the bright Parisian lights. Kane tilted his head in confusion stating that he didn't understand.

"Dean used throughout most of our junior and senior year, just as we were getting pretty big his girlfriend at the time used to supply it to him and when she died of an overdose he kind of shook the habit. It took losing something he cared about to kick it." Roman looked over at his best friend who was now fast asleep on the bed.

"He cares about your brother." Where was he going with this?

"Losing Seth is the reason he started back up in the first place. That isn't going to help him, if anything it'll push him deeper over the edge.I don't want to subject my brother to that sort of behavior. Dean is unpredictable right now. Who knows what he'll do?" He didn't like where this was going.

"Dean would never do anything to hurt him. Seth is his only hope."

"But he just started college and met a guy..." Roman sighed, he knew what he had to do just didn't want to do it. Pulling out his phone he called his little brother.

 **A/N: In the next chapter the tour will be over and they will be heading back home. I wish I could have drug it along for you some more but I feel that this story needs to come to an end soon. Whether that be 2 or3 more chapters or 10 I hope all my followers and fans of this story stick with me and know that I am trying my hardest to make all of you happy. Much love, Meghan.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry this took so long guys. I broke my hand last month and everything has been going really slow. Stick with me though I promise it'll be worth it.**

"No." Roman rolled his eyes at how annoying his brother was being right now.

"Come on, just when we get home be at his place. He needs you Seth, he needs someone who loves him to help him get clean. I'm not saying you have to sleep with him or be in a relationship with him. Just be there for him."

"He hurt me, Ro. I did everything I could, I loved him more than anything but after what he did I can't. Do I still love him? Absolutely. But I can't get hurt again Roman, my heart couldn't take it." Seth had a point but he also knew that this was the only way and if it took Seth to get his best friend clean then you better damn well believe he'd try to get Seth to agree.

"Then do it for me, Seth. I can't lose him." He heard a groan come from his baby brother and knew he won.

"You know I'll fall for him again." The whole time Seth was gone Roman couldn't help but think about how if he was with Dean still, even with him back on drugs then maybe Dean wouldn't have done it except the one time. Why did he have to try to push the two away? Maybe it was his fault his friend was like this right now? Or maybe this was how it was all supposed to be. Whatever the reason he knew Seth was the best thing for his friend.

"Then don't fall in love with him." He told his brother knowing it wasn't that simple and secretly hoping it wouldn't be.

"I'm sorry but I can't do it." Then he hung up. That was his last hope. If Seth wouldn't agree to help him then he'd have to check Dean into rehab which would cause a very public scene and all their fans would find out. He couldn't just let Dean suffer though.

Back at Stanford University

Seth closed his eyes and flipped back on his bed in the dorm room he shared with his best friend.  
"What'd big bro want?" Dolph asked as he hung a poster of something up in the wall.

"Dean's doing heroin and he wants me to help get him clean." Dolph stopped what he was doing to sit beside him on the small twin bed.

"You gonna help him?" Seth sat up looking at his friend like he was crazy.

"He cheated on me and you just expect me to go running to him? No I'm not gonna help him, he got himself into that mess and he can get himself out." The judging pale blue eyes of his friend bore into him.

"What?" Seth asked very hatefully. Dolph shrugged as he stood up.

"You're obviously still in love with him but you're willing to risk him killing himself because you're too pertinacious to forgive him for ALMOST cheating on you. He was drunk! I'm not saying that what he did wasn't wrong but you said he told you nothing happened and I believe that. You didn't see how he's always looked at you. Dean loves you Seth, more than anyone I've ever seen love anyone! And if you can't help him when he needs it the most then maybe you aren't the sort of person I remember you being." Dolph had been using big obscene words ever since they got here and it was annoying. He then walked out, leaving Seth there to ponder everything he was just told. Could he forgive Dean for what happened? Most importantly how was he going to tell this to his newly found boyfriend? He met the tall Irishman his first week at school, a few days later Sheamus asked him to go out. It had taken almost 2 months before Seth agreed to make it official. He needed to talk to Shea. Texting the ginger haired man he asked if he could meet him at his room, he instantly agreed and said he'd be there in 5. He waited anxiously, trying to figure out how he'd word what he was about to say. A knock came at his door and he took a deep breath before letting him in. The ice blue eyes of his boyfriend looked down upon his and Seth couldn't help but think about how his eyes were just a shade lighter than Deans. Shaking his head at himself he tiptoed up to receive a kiss.

"So what's going on?" The thick Irish accent questioned.  
"I just wanted to let you know that I'll be gone for a few days, maybe a week." Confusion rolled across the pale face before him.

"Where're going?" He asked.

"Roman called me and asked if I could help out with something. Apparently it's something only I can fix." Instead of looking at him directly, Seth stared at the silver septum piercing.

"Ya jus gonna go running ta him?" He asked accusingly.

"Shea, please don't. He really does need my help." The tall man scoffed turned halfway around then turned back to face him.

"Ya know you're relationship with him isna healthy. Ya leave to go to him, I won't be waiting for ya when ya get back."Seth's eyes widened.

"That isn't fair!"

"No." He stopped him.

"What isna fair is leaving me to run back ta ya ex." Sheamus then walked out, much like Dolph had. Just leaving him there to think about what he said. He wasn't wanting to break up with Sheamus, he actually liked him. Fuck Dean for being so selfish and needy. Rolling his eyes and growling at himself he picked up his bag, threw some clothes in it, and searched through his phone for his mom's number.

The drive back to Las Vegas wasn't a very eventful one. He sang along to the radio, got stuck in traffic and thought about what would happen when he was in the same room as Dean again. Would he cry, scream, assault him with kisses? In truth Seth had thought about Dean a lot since he left but he wasn't going to play nice. Dean had to know he did him wrong. It would take him at least 2 days to get home and he was hoping to get back before everyone else. He could have driven the whole 8 and some odd hours in one day but he hates long drives. At least when he's by himself, so he was stopping in Bakersfield for the night before driving the other 4 hours home just because it was nearly 6 pm anyway. His phone rang throughout his Audi.

"You called me earlier?" She asked sounding as if she was on speaker.

"Yeah. I just wanted to tell you that I'll be heading home tomorrow." Silence filled the air after that. It was almost as if she knew why he was coming home.

"Seth I don't want you around him when he's like that." Seth knew she only wanted the best for him and could only imagine how she felt about his addiction. She basically raised the man and thought of him as a third son.

"Mom..he does need help." There was a groan before his mother agreed.

"I know he does sweetheart and I want nothing more than for him to be better but why does that responsibility lie on you?" His mother had no idea what had happened between the two of them while he was on tour with the band. Thankfully she never asked why he wanted to come home that day he was in the wreck. He shouldn't stop and he'd be able to attend their final concert back in Vegas. They always ended their tour with a show back in their hometown. However he could still get there before the show if he woke up early. After all his hotel room was already reserved and paid for.

Dean couldn't sit still on the plane ride home. Roman had been stuck to his side for the past 15 or so hours so he couldn't get his fix in. He tried. He even tried in the airport bathroom that's how desperate he was. He only had a few minutes left until they unbound and Dean couldn't not wait to ditch his best friend.

"We have sound check as soon as we land. Tmobile arena, I think . Anyway after that I thought we could go to shake shack for lunch. Whaddya say?" If he declined then Roman would definitely think something was up. Fuck. He was seriously starting to get the jitters from withdrawals.

"Yeah I just need to go to the bathroom when we land." He said rubbing his thighs. He shot up there because it was less noticeable than on his arm. He had to find a way to hide the marks better this time.

"I'm right there with you." This was starting to get ridiculous. Dean groaned and as soon. As the plane landed he was out of there. Roman shouldn't have let him have the aisle seat. He heard yelling behind him but didn't stop until he got to the bathroom. He reached into his carryon bag, pulled out the xray proof little box of drugs and started his routine only this time he had to do his arm because he wouldn't have enough time to take down his pants to get to his thigh . Roman made it there just in time to see him push the plunger down.  
"Goddammit Dean!" He rushed over to his best friend dropping down to his knees and holding his in his lap. It hurt him to see Dean do this to himself. He was a brother to him, not by blood but by choice. He didn't have too many people he would literally die for and this man was one of them but he was willing to waste his life on some stupid addiction.

"Dean what are you doing to yourself?" He whispered quietly knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer from the slightly older man. A knock came at the door along with someone opening it slightly.

"Uce? You in here? " Jimmy called out.

"Last stall." He answered back still cradling Dean in his lap. He looked up to see his cousin staring down at them.

"So you've been hiding this from us? His using?" Jimmy accused knowing exactly what had gone down here. It was obvious by their surroundings.

"I thought I could help him before it got too out of control." His voice was still a whisper, afraid to wake his friend.

"When did it start?" Jimmy was now on his level, kneeling on his knees beside the two friends.

"When Seth got in the accident. He couldn't handle it figured it was his fault and lost control again." A sigh came from the smaller Samoan.

"Well let's at least try to get him home. Don't want a good Samaritan coming around trying to help." The two Samoans hauled Dean up into a standing position and walked him out of the bathroom. Of course Paige instantly knew something seriously wrong was going on but thankfully she didn't ask what. Instead she grabbed the bag Dean had and slung it over her shoulder.

"Come on, he could use a cold shower." They followed the small woman out of the airport and to their cars. Twenty minutes later they were at Paige and Romans apartment and he was throwing Dean in the shower.

"What is it this time?" Paige asked as she started unpacking their things. He looked at her with his grey blue eyes and sighed.

"Heroin..." She nodded her head.

"Are you gonna let him stay here?" Roman shook his head.

"Seth is gonna look after him."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" His blue grey eyes looked up to the dark browns of his girlfriend.

"It's the only idea I got." The small female scoffed.

"It's gonna break Seth's heart again. Look I get it you love Dean, he's your brother but not by blood! You're gonna hurt Seth just so you can help a junkie?!" Roman paused in his undressing of his friend and stood up.

"Blood doesn't always mean everything and if I didn't THINK Seth could handle it then I wouldn't put him in this situation! He can handle it Paige! Seth's strong." The raven haired girl shook her head then left the bathroom. Roman rubbed his face, looked down at his friends crumpled form on the bathroom floor and sighed going back to his mission of getting Dean in the shower. Getting the pants off a unconscious man wasn't as easy as it sounded. He lifted all 225 pounds of dead weight and as gingerly as possible put him in the bottom turning on the cold water. Groggily, Dean started to come to and his eyes opened showing blood shot baby blues.

"Where the fuck am I? And why am I getting rained on by fucking ice?" Dean looked around and saw his best friend standing there with a very stern look on his face before looking down at his naked body.

"Did you undress me? And here I thought you weren't gay." Dean snickered a bit but his friend was not amused.

"Cut the shit, Dean. Do you know how fucking serious this is? You shot up in a fucking airport bathroom! Anyone could have seen you! What if a cop found you instead of me?!" Dean stood up and took the towel offered to him wrapping it around his waist.

"Why am i at your place? Why not just take me home?"

"Because someone has to make sure you don't fucking die!" Roman needed to stop with the yelling. He was starting to get a headache.

"I can take care of myself."

"Clearly not." Roman scoffed and took a seat on the closed toilet as Dean started getting dressed in his dirty clothes.

"Alright well thanks dad but Ima be heading home now." He tried to leave only to get stopped by his friend.

"No you're staying here until after the show tonight." Dean exhaled sharply as he all but glared at his so called friend.

"Oh yeah then after that, what? You gonna lock me up?" Roman didn't want to risk upsetting Dean any more than he already had by telling g him the plan so he shrugged.

" we'll figure it out from there." Was all he sold and Dean rolled his eyes. He'd probably get put under Roman house arrest which meant that every second of every day he would be seeing his best friend. He knew it was best not to push his limits with this so instead he just walked out if the bathroom and made his way to the living room, plopped down on the oversized couch and turned on the television. If he was gonna be here a while he might as well get comfortable.

Seth got back to Las Vegas later than he anticipated thanks to an accident on I-15 so instead of going to the venue he just made his way to the address his brother texted him earlier that day. When he pulled up in the driveway he thought his gps might have malfunctioned, given him the wrong place. It was modern and surprisingly big. Nothing like he would have thought Dean owned. It was nestled near the foot of the mountains, blocky architecture, wood and concrete with a lot of windows. Might as well give this a go. He went up to the front door looked around, found the part of the wall Roman was talking about, ran his hand along it pushed when he got about 5 steps in and voila, it opened to reveal a key very well hidden he might add. Pushing open the door he let out a low whistle. This place was nice. It was a huge open floor plan and a straight shot to outside. It looked very well taken care of but not very lived in. Maybe he hired someone to clean it and stuff when he was gone? Putting his bag down on the couch he decided to do a little tour. He started with the kitchen which had cabinets you had to push in to open same with the drawers. The refrigerator had a television in it and he even and one of those faucets you just tapped with your hand to turn on. Smiling to himself he made his way outside to take in the views. Surrounded by mountain scenery he sighed. There was an outdoor sitting space much like a living room, a beautiful infinity pool with water constantly pouring into it from a faucet looking device coming out of the wall beside it. When he walked along the edge of the house he noticed a small area that lead to an outside bathtub with two way mirror walls he noticed as he walked inside and shut the door. More exploration around led him to see the beautiful view of the strip on one side of the house. The lights were just starting turn on thanks to the sunset which caused beautiful light to dance across the mountains on the other side. This house was a work of art. He figured he should probably go check out the bed room situation and went back inside just in time to see someone walking in the front door. There he met the baby blue eyes of someone he thought he was over.

"What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

 **A/N: And there it is. Hope you guys like it. I'm trying to give you a visual of the house but in case it didn't work you can go to Zillow and look it up. The address is 7 Sable Ridge Ct. In las Vegas. Everything there should be good for Deans stuff minus the spa room.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I was very disappointed to get only one review on the last chapter, it was discouraging to say the least. Maybe I can do better for this chapter?**

" _What are you doing here?"_ That voice tore through him, giving him an intense feeling in his groin. He wished he didn't feel this way, that he didn't still care about him.

"I came here to help you." Dean scoffed as he sat his bag down by the door.

"Well I don't need your help, so you can leave. Sorry to waste your time."

"Dean, this is serious! You're playing with something that could get you killed and you're joking round about it?!" Seth grabbed at the older man's arm as he walked past him. Once again toes baby blue eyes bore down on him.

"What do you even care? In case you don't remember you left me. Very recklessly and almost got _yourself_ killed. Why do you care if I do the same?" He jerked his arm away and headed upstairs. Seth huffed to himself as he went back to his bags and went to leave. Why be here if Dean wasn't willing to even try to get clean? It would just be a lost cause and take up too much of his time. Just as he opened the door he ran into the brick wall that was his brother.

"where are you going?" He asked, his arms crossed over his big chest.

"Look he doesn't want my help. I'm clearly not welcomed here, so I'm leaving." Roman sighted' Of course he doesn't want you here. Drug addicts never think they have a problem. But I need you to stay. I need you to help him. Please." Seth couldn't let his big brother suffer this way so against his better judgment he nodded, agreeing to help.

" Thank you. Now where'd he go? He left his jacket in my car good thing I didn't get very far before I realized it."

"Upstairs somewhere."

"Alright well let's go find a room for you and see what he's up to." Roman took Seth's bags from him so it wasn't like he could argue about it anymore. Sighing in defeat he followed the older man up the stairs. Going up he noticed the three gold records the band was awarded perfectly spaced apart going up the wall as the stairs went. Roman must have passed three bedrooms before he opened the door to one that had beautiful views of both the mountains and the strip. The whole wall on the opposite side of the door was glass. All of them on this side of the house must be he mused to himself. Dean must also have hired an interior decorator to put his whole house together because there was no way he could put all this together himself. This room was separated into two parts by a teal and green very modern bookself that looked like it was floating, one side a sitting area and the other closer to the wall of windows, a sleeping area with a large queen bed, and two orange modular night stands on either side. The wall that rested the custom headboard was painted in thin messy stripes of orange, teal, yellow, and beige making it look like pleated fabric. The bed had all white linens on it besides the orange duvet and a shit ton of pillows. The sitting area had a white couch with orange accent pillows and a teal ottoman. There were a few decorative items, nothing too crazy just some pictures and plotted plants.

"Is this okay?" Roman asked to which he just nodded. It was beautiful, he didn't even mind that there were no curtains to separate him from whoever was outside. A thump sounded from somewhere close and both men quickly left the room to investigate. Roman moved a few doors to the left and called out Dean's name. Awesome. Roman had picked the room closest to Dean's for him to stay in. He gave his brother a look that said 'are you fuckin kidding me' to which just shrugged nonchalantly as if asking if he expected any less. When his brother didn't receive and answer from anyone behind the door he just walked in. The shower was running and just for good measure called the auburn blonde's name again. Nothing. So they did the only logical thing, they went into the bathroom. Immediately Seth was sliding on his knees beside Dean. He looked like he was about to get into the shower when he passed out.

"Dean?!" Seth yelled, slapping him lightly in the face trying to wake the older man. His head was cradled in his lap, not even phased by his nudity until Roman placed a towel over his waist.

"What's going on? Why did this happen?" Seth was shooting out questions faster than Roman could answer them.

"He hasn't had his fix today, probably starting withdrawals." He wasn't following. He knew nothing about drug abuse or the symptoms that went along with it or its withdrawals. How was he supposed to help when he didn't even know what to look for?

"Let's get him to bed." Ro said while turning off the shower then throwing one of Dean's arms around his shoulders while Seth had the other. As they started out the bathroom Dean started to come around, asking what was going on. When he didn't get an answer he started to pull away, annoyed and acting like a child throwing a fit.

"Dean, come on. Just let us get you to bed." " Dean stopped fighting at Seth's soft voice. He didn't know why but he didn't think Dean would respond if someone were telling at him. He and Roman flopped the man down on what looked like a very comfortable bed and started to leave before Dean grabbed Seth's wrist.

"Stay with me?" The brunette wanted to say no but Dean sounded so pitiful asking that he couldn't. Sighing he motioned for the older to scoot over which he did happily and Seth crawled into the soft bed. He heard Ro's mumbled thanks before he was pulled into the strong embrace of his ex.

"Mmm…I forgot how good you smell. Like cinnamon and burnt sugar." Dean mumbled into his hair pulling him impossibly closer, his erection poking him. Neither man said anything else, just laid there, Dean softly snoring in his ear. He was going to move, truly he was but he didn't want to. Being back in Dean's arms just felt too good, it felt right.

" _Don't fall for him again."_ He thought to himself. Damn Roman for doing this to him. He had just started getting over this man and here he was getting sucked back in. Right now though he didn't want to deal with any of those confusing feelings so he closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep.

7:23 am. That was the time the clock on his nightstand said. Dean didn't know what had woken him up but what surprised him even more was who was in his bed. Seth's clothing was on even though dean's wasmt so he knew nothing like that had happened. He couldn't figure out how he got there or who let him in. Everything from yesterday was a complete blank. Seth turned to face him, his hair splaying across his face which Dean quickly went to push away. As soon as his fingers touched his hair though he paused. He forgot how soft the brunette's curls were. How irrefutably beautiful he was. The younger stirred in his slumber mumbling something that broke his heart. Releasing his fingers from his hair, Dean got out of bed. His body shook before a wave of nausea hit him and he ran towards the bathroom making it just in time as he threw up what little contents he had in his stomach. It had been almost 24 hours since he last shot up. Roman more than likely tore his house apart searching for anything he might have there which he didn't seeing as how he didn't start again until he was on tour. Maybe he could see if his old contact was still in the game. Just as that thought crossed his mind a sleepy voice came from behind him.

"Are you okay?" He turned around to see Seth rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Right then he knew what he had to do to get Seth back. It wouldn't be easy but if Seth's slumbering admission meant anything then he knew how he still felt about him

"I'm fine. Just coming down pretty hard." He admitted letting out an embarrassed laugh. He never wanted Seth to see his inner most demons. Seth walked up to him and gently unshed his shaggy auburn blonde curls off his forehead. Baby blue eyes met chocolate browns as Seth's hand lingered on his stumbled cheek. Dean turned to kiss it and only then did Seth move.

"I'm gonna go cook some breakfast." Well he'd be extremely disappointed when he learned Dean didn't have much of anything food wise in his refrigerator. He had been gone all summer after all. Shaking his head, Dean turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it and stepped inside. His bathroom was all white marble with a very modern shower design, a television in the glass of the shower, waterfall like shower head, waterproof Bluetooth speakers, a heated bench made of the same white marble as everything else. All in all it was a bathroom fit for a king and not usually something he'd pick out for himself but hey, it came with the house. When he exited the shower he wrapped a plush towel around his waist and went out into his giant oversized closet. It had way too much room for him and more than half of it was empty but it served its purpose. Opening a drawer he pulled out a pair of black gym shorts, not bothering with a shirt. As soon as he hit the stairs he noticed the distinct smell of bacon. How was that even possible? When he rounded the corner to the kitchen he noticed Seth listening to music through his earbuds , singing and dancing along. He didn't say anything, not wanting to interrupt the young man's happiness. Some leaned against the closest wall, legs crossed at the ankles, arms crossed over his chest and he just watched. Until Seth did a small spin and caught Dean looking at him. He quickly pulled out his headphones and blushed.

"No, please, don't let me stop you." Dean smirked, pushing off the wall he was leaning against to move closer to Seth.

"Breakfast should be ready soon. French toast, bacon and eggs. Over easy right?" the older smiled at how he tried to make it seem like he didn't remember how he liked his eggs cooked. Seth had be cooking for hike long before they hooked up.

"Mmhm. Where'd all this come from anyway?"

"Mom brought it yesterday before anyone got home. Roman called her." He said it like an after thought but the fact that she would do that for him even though he clearly wasn't himself spoke to him on a deep level. It also made him feel like a complete asshole, he wasn't just hurting himself with this drug habit, he was hurting everyone who cared about him. And as much as he knew he needed to stop he couldn't help but crave the intoxicating high. In fact now that he was thinking about it again he started to shake with need. He held onto his arms, still crossed over his chest to try and stop it, cursing to himself when it didn't cease immediately. He had his eyes closed so he didn't see Seth come up to him. He just felt hands grip his shoulders and lead him to sit down.

"Breathe, Dean. In and out. Come on just breathe with me. That's it baby." Dean focused on his soft voice and soon got his shakes under control and when he opened his eyes concerned chocolate orbs were looking straight at him and without thinking he leaned in, pushing his lips against Seth's soft plush ones, kissing him softly. At first Seth didn't respond, then he kissed back and then suddenly pushed away.

"I can't do this with you again, Dean. I promised Roman I'd help you and I will because I care but." He let his sentence trail off. He didn't want to say it because honestly he didn't know any more if he could resist Dean if he came on to him again. What was that saying? Love makes you throw caution to the wind.

"I'm sorry, I'll behave. Promise." Seth let out an uneasy breath before going to make Dean a plate. When he set it down Dean's hand gently brushed his and he could swear sparks flew. Thankfully though dean didn't comment on it instead saying,

"How about I show you the whole house today?" Seth didn't tell him he already explored some instead just nodded as he ate. Dimples reared their head as Dean smiled, obviously happy with that answer.

"This is so fuckin good." He mumbled with a full mouth, making it Seth's turn to smile. Maybe being here might not be so bad after all.

 **There you have it. Seth seems like he's coming around to the idea of staying with Dean. Do you think he'll let himself fall for Dean again?**


	20. Chapter 20

**The review were much better on this one and I was so inspired and got this chapter out of me as fast as I could for you guys. Hope you enjoy.**

This place was insane! It had 5 bedrooms and Seth lost count of how many bathrooms there were on top of that, it had huge wine cellar, a sauna, a gym, a whole functioning bar with taps and everything, a fuckin bowling alley, a theater and… oh you've got to be kidding!

"You have and outdoor bedroom?!" Seth asked in disbelief.

"Actually it's just a bed but yeah." Dean chuckled. Seth stared at the bed biting his lip and the older knew what he was thinking. He also knew, as he moved closer, that all this could backfire on him. Dean's arms wrapped around Seth from behind, lips grazing the side of his neck. Seth let out a low moan and fell back into Dean's embrace, so Dean took that as a sign to move forward. He pulled at Seth's shirt until it left his body reaching around the front, Dean let his fingers run down Seth's abs. He had definitely started working out again since he last saw the younger man, evident but the cut 6 pack he was sporting. Dean kept up his explorations until his fingers reached the top of Seth's insanely tight skinny jeans, popping the button almost expertly.

"Dean…" Seth whimpered, his body shaking with need. He didn't want to go back down this road but one touch from his ex had him like putty in his hands. He had to stop this before it went too far but just as he opened his mouth to tell the auburn blonde man to stop, his length was palmed. Seth gasped at the sudden sensation, it felt so good he had practically come undone right then.

"You gonna come for me, pretty boy?" Dean's husky voice breathed into his ear didn't help his resolve any. Suddenly though the hand left his cock and he was twirled around until he was facing Dean. The older man was wearing a mischievous smile and way too many clothes in Seth's opinion. He pulled at Dean's gym shorts outwards until he could peek inside and see Dean's erect cock. He had never seen anything so perfect, wetting his lips Seth pulled the shorts all the way down, letting that hardness spring out. Seth dropped to his knees looking up at Dean through his eyelashes before taking him into his mouth. A groan immediately left the elders mouth as Seth engulfed all of him.

"Jesus fucking Christ!" Dean called out as Seth deep throated him. His hands found their way to Seth's soft brown hair, urging him on. His ex's hands gripped his thighs as he pushed himself impossibly further into Seth's warm mouth. Seth looked up át him once his thrusts became shorter, more mechanical, a telltale sign Dean was about to come. Thick spurts of warm liquid shot into Seth's obscenely pretty mouth. He took it all, swallowing when too much filled his mouth. When he stood up Dean tired to pull him in for what would no doubt be a soul searing kiss but the brunette stopped him with hands on his chest.

"No. Look Dean I…" How as he going to say this? He had let it go too far, yes but at the same time he wanted it. Boy did he want it. He wanted to feel the way only Dean could make him feel, special like he was the only person that mattered, like head d Dean were the only two people on the planet at that moment. The sex between them was out of this world and their chemistry was undeniable. Before this went any further though he needed to know the truth.

"Dean, what really happened the night you were arrested? In the bus?" the older man raised an eyebrow in contemplation.

"I told you what happened. I got drunk, invited her in but stopped before anything really happened."

"Well why did you even invite her?" Seth bit his lip as he sat down on the outdoor bed and a reluctant Dean pulled his shorts back up. He could tell Seth was on the verge of tears so he crouched down and took the younger's hands in his.

"Because I was lonely maybe? Drunk and lonely isn't exactly the best combination. This girl came up to me, making up some excuse about her friends daring her or whatever. I had just ordered my fourth or fifth drink. At first it was just friendly conversation, she asking what brought me there and as the hours passed I got more drunk and she suggested we go someplace. I wasn't going to but then I thought to myself why not? You didn't want me. I tired with you, harder than I've ever tried with anyone. I _wanted_ you more than I've ever wanted anybody. Hell I asked you to move in with me because I wanted us to work. When you never gave me an answer, I…I lost it. I had lost everything then you got into that wreck and I blamed myself. If I had kept my wits about me that night I would never have been in that situation with that girl, then you would have never of run off and have that wreck. I couldn't deal with the fact that it was my fault you got hurt so I started using again. But I promise you, I will do whatever it takes to earn you back because I love you, Seth. I've always loved you." By the time Dean finished Seth was all out crying. So he did the only thing he thought would help. He hugged him, petting his head gently .

"Shhh, pretty boy. It's gonna be okay." He let Seth lean on him until he pulled away and wiped his eyes.

"I was scared, Dean. I thought if I moved in with you that you'd get tired of me. So I pushed you away figuring it'd be better to end it sooner rather than later. I never wanted to push you over that limit though. I never wanted you to hurt yourself like this." He pulled at Dean's arm revealing the one time track marks there before slowly caressing the shorts up revealing the many on his inner thighs. He closed his eyes, ashamed that Seth had to see him like that, a soft hand stroked his cheek, making him open his baby blues again.

"What just happened won't happen again until you're clean. You won't have me fully until this shit is out of your system for good. I love you, Dean but I am not going to watch you do this to yourself." Dean nodded knowing exactly what Seth meant. He wanted to tell his lover that it wouldn't be a problem. That it'd be easy but he knew otherwise, he knew that these cravings wouldn't go away anytime soon.

"Whatever it takes." He softly whispered to himself. Seth stood up bringing Dean up to his full height as well.

"I'm going to change into something resembling swim trunks and you do the same, we'll swim. How's that sound?" Dean nodded. He couldn't remember the last time he actually went swimming in his own pool.

"I have an extra pair you could borrow if you need." He offered up. They might be a little nigh seeing as how Dean was a touch more filled out than his younger lover but if he pulled the drawstrings tight they'd work. Seth smiled that beautiful breathtaking smile he loved so much and chuckled.

"Yeah thanks." He followed Dean up the stairs and to his bedroom going into the closet when prompted. The closet was probably as big as the master bedroom, he doubted Dean even needed all this room. He's seen his wardrobe, mostly just jeans, shirts, tank tops, with a few nice button ups thrown in for good measure. The older man rummaged through a drawer until he pulled out two pairs of board shorts, one which was a dark grey pair of Hurley's which he kept for himself and the other was a mint to white ombre pair of Billabong's. Seth thanked him again and went to his own room to change, not wanting to give Dean any temptation to do what he had outside earlier. When he got back to the pool, Dean was already making laps, stopping when Seth go onto the pool coming closer to him.

"How about after this we go to lunch? Maybe do some shopping?" his hands found their way to Seth's waist and for some reason he didn't move.

"Um…I don't know. Ro kinda gave me strict rules for you, and one of those rules was to not let you leave the house." Dean tipped his mouth into a half smile and squeezed his hips.

"You'll be with me its not like I can get into any trouble with you there. All I wanna do is take you out." Seth sighed. He wasn't going to win this. He never won these things, Dean just had a way with convincing him. Not that it took much, a few seemingly innocent touches and a smile and Seth would do whatever. Yes he knew it but Seth let himself get taken advantage of every time.

"Fine a few hours, that's it and we never tell Roman." Dean kissed him softly then the two swam for a bit. The older get out only once to get them some drinks at the outside bar. There was laughing, a few kisses and even his own private concert where Dean had sung a few lyrics for him when young brunette wouldn't leave it alone. Two hours had passed before Dean suggested they get ready. He went to bis room, changed into white skinny jeans and a Metallica shirt, red chucks and top it off with one of his many snapbacks and he was good to go. This time he actually found himself waiting on Dean who was taking longer than usual getting dressed but he didn't worry too much. Roman had searched the whole house after Dean's fainting spell and found nothing. So he just went downstairs nearing Dean talking to someone o. The phone as he passed his room, maybe he was talking to Roman. He walked around not really doing much just straightening up. That's when he noticed Dean's bag from the tour. Well he might as well get the clothes to clean. Opening the bag , a notepad fell out when he picked up the clothes, putting the to the side he picked up the notebook. It was technically an invasion of privacy and he knew he shouldn't open it and read it but curiosity got the better of him. The lyrics Dean sang to him were in her along with a few other songs but only one really got to him. The hand writing seemed messier like he was more emotional when he was writing it.

 _Verse 1_

 _I want you now_

 _I want you so bad_

 _I can't forget the times we had_

 _Every day and every night_

 _Verse 2_

 _Think of all_

 _The things we've been through_

 _All the times I've been beside you_

 _Every day and every night_

 _Verse 3_

 _Now you are gone_

 _And I'm all alone_

 _Don't you know_

 _This house is no home_

 _Every day and every night_

 _Verse 4_

 _Won't you come back_

 _I need you bad_

 _Remember_

 _The times we had_

 _Every day and every night_

 _Verse 5_

 _Cant go on_

 _Living like this_

 _Every day_

 _I dream of your kiss_

 _Every night_

 _Ends like this._

He heard shuffling and quickly wiped his eyes, trying to erase all evidence that he was crying as he put the notebook full of lyrics back into the bag.

"You ready, pretty boy?" Seth rolled his eyes before turning around.

"Stop with the nickname, Dean." A smirk formed on the other man's face but he held up his hands in defeat.

"Okay we're not back there yet, got it." He walked to a door, opened it then motioned for Seth to go.

"After you… _Seth._ " An upward turn of the mouth. The young brunette stepped through the door, Dean after him turning on the lights revealing multiple cars.

"Trying to prove something?" Seth muttered.

"Like I need to. I like cars and I have plenty of money to blow. Now shut up and pick your poison." Aside from Dean's blacked out camero there was also a black BMW i8, a slate grey Jeep Rubicon 4 door, a old car that Seth didn't quite know but dated it somewhere to back in the 60s and last but not least a snow white Lamborghini Aventador LP700 spyder. Dean saw the car he was fixed on, grabbed the keys from the hook beside him and unlocked it with a beep. The roof panels were already off because he never drove with them on. Being 6'4" it was really the only way for him to fit into the car anyway. Seth bit his lip walking around the car, fingertips sliding along the sleek body as he got in.

"This is awesome." Seth smiled as he slid down the leather seats.

"So where's lunch happening?" Dean pretended to ponder a bit at Seth's question before telling him.

"Ever been to eat? It's just a few blocks from Fremont, great little place." there were ulterior motives to him picking this place but Seth would never have to know about it.

"Nope, never been but I'm starving so let's get on the road." Dean shook his head and opened the garage before turning then engine over nada blasting out of the driveway.

Summerin, the part of Las Vegas where Dean lived was about 30 minutes from Fremont Street. He had parked his car in a garage there to keep it off the street and they walked the few blocks to the restaurant. Seth didn't mind of course, he was actually just happy to get out of the house. He had only been there one day but ne wasn't the type to just sit around indoors all day. As they were walking a man ran into Dean, apologizing before seemingly recognizing who he was.

"Holy shit, you're Dean Ambrose! I've seen your band like 10 times, man. You're a fuckin beast!" The man said enthusiastically making Seth smile. After all the tabloids Seth thought people might turn on the band but the true farms were super supportive.

"Thanks, really man." The guy shook Dean's hand and he swore there was something sticking out of his ex lovers hand, but didn't see what exactly, it was probably just a trick of light anyway.

"Ah, anyway I'll leave you guys to it. Great meeting you though, like a freaking dream come true." The man said goodbye again before actually leaving them alone.

"It's right up here." Dean motioned across the street and when it was clear they jogged over. It was much smaller than Seth thought it would be for some reason. It had a community table in the middle of the restaurant, the far wall had a mural of a woman and a poem painted on it. They were sat a two top naturally, their drink order taken, dean just getting a water and Seth a pomegranate juice. The menu was small but with some great options, a few things that passed their table that made Seth wasn't to jump the waitress.

"Maybe I'll have breakfast again. The golden pancakes are delicious."

"No. Real food, lunch food." Dean arched an eyebrow.

"I like it when you take control like that." He blushed, making the older man laugh.

"Alright then shrimp Po'boy for me. Happy?" Seth chose to ignore him only telling what he was getting as the waitress came up to take their order.

"A grilled cheese?" Dean askdd receiving a glare so deadly he didn't question it anymore but seth defended his choice.

"It comes on sourdough and 'kick pass' tomato soup." The older chuckled before excusing himself to go to the restroom. He was gonna wait until he got home but it was burning a hole in his pocket. Just as he was about to go into a small stall his phone went off. Looking at the screen he sighted, it was a text from Seth telling him big brother had called and was angry they had left the house oh and apparently he was going to join them. Roman was the one person who could see past all his bullshit so if he shot up now he would know, he knew all the signs. Rolling his eyes he took off his left shoe and put the stuff in there. If roman had any inkling of what was going on he'd check and as smart as his best friend was he never looked in his shoes. When he got back to the table his food was already there and he was surprised to see Paige and Roman already walking through the door. Sometimes he forgot that they lived downtown. The waitress was kind enough to push another table in so the couple could sit with them.

"You know I'm pretty sure I said to keep him home, Seth." Ro said after giving the waitress his order.

"He's not an animal! Roman, we can't just keep him locked up." Dean cleared his throat after taking a bite of his sandwich.

"And he's right here. Look Roman, I convinced him to come out with me for lunch, sorts like a date huh hot stuff?' He winked at Seth, who looked down at his plate, Roman was anything but amused.

" Dammit Dean this is not a game! You need to get clean! You need to stay at your house away from any temptations."

"Come on, Rome give him a break. It's not like he's going to just run into his drug dealer on the streets. Plus seth is with him." Paige snorted but Seth started to overthink things. Dean _had_ seemed eager to get out and there was

"The fan…" Seth mumbled.

"The what?" The young brunette looked up at his older brother.

"On our way was this fan who bumped into Dean. I-I didn't think anything of it but uh, I mean I thought I saw something." Roman's grey eyes shifted over to Dean real fast.

"Empty your pockets." Baby blue eyes rolled before doing just that. He knew they wouldn't find anything. When his pockets were empty he leaned back in his seat, his arms crossed over his chest.

"Happy? Look that guy was just a fan. You really think I'm that stupid? That I wouldn't give it my all with that ultimatum you gave me, Seth?" Roman inclined his dark brow in curiosity.

"What's that mean? What ultimatum?" Dean watched as his lover stumbled for words, obviously embarrassed by the question. Paige seemed to understand and apologized.

"Sorry for doubting you. Can't be too careful though. We only want what's best for you, Love." Dean actually felt a little bad. He didn't want to lie to them but they weren't giving him a choice.

"Alright, well mom is making dinner for all of us tonight. So be there." Dean sighted. He knew eventually he'd have to face her but he was ashamed.

"She wants you to be there so you're coming. For her." Dean hated being told what to do, but to keep up appearances and not raise Roman's suspicions anymore, he nodded. He'd just have to get more creative tonight to try to hide, to keep his usage hidden.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this nice long chapter. Don't forget to leave a review.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to get up. I took up a second job so most of my time is spent crying in a dark corner by myself. Jk. Anyway please enjoy and review.**

Dean let Seth drive them home. He seemed so nervous at first but as soon as he got out of town and on the freeway he started to really have fun with it. He sped out along the road, somehow managing not to get pulled over. It was impressive really. When they got back to the house, Seth said something about taking a nap. It was perfect, because now he didn't have to worry about him. Going up to his room he made sure Seth was already in his own room before taking his shoe off and taking the small black balloon of powder. It felt heavy in his hand and the more he looked at it, the more he wanted it. He didn't have a kit with him so he'd just have to snort it. It wasn't his preferred method because it took longer to kick in but he _needed_ this. Taking a credit card from his wallet, he walked over to his dresser, ripped open the balloon and cut half of it. He looked around once more before leaning down and inhaling four rows.

"Jesus Christ…" He mattered rubbing his nose back and forth, wiping the blood that trickled down. And now he remembered another reason he hated snorting. The fuckin nosebleeds. Dean heard a door close and noticed it came in the direction of Seth's room. Just thinking about the younger getting into bed possibly stripping down, made him hard. Seth had teased him earlier and while he got a great blow job out of it, he needed more. As much as he'd like to deny it, wver since Seth left the tour he hadn't had sex with anyone. Now though Seth was within his grasp, he was just a room over. All he had to do was walk over there. Dean opened his door, stood in the doorway and tapped his collarbone. Seth had given him a pretty straight forward deal. Get clean, then get some. If he went there now he could scare Seth off, or it could go the other way and he could fuck him. He had seemed pretty needy himself earlier. Shrugging to himself, Dean went for it. He went to the younger's door, opening it slowly. Seth was already laying down, his hair out of the band that usually held it up, splaying across his face. Sadly though he was wearing clothing. Dean would just have to work a little harder at this. Pulling back the covers, he laid down beside the brunette and was instantly greeted with rejection.

"Dean, what are you dojng?" he asked without facing him.

"Honestly? I was hoping you." He kissed the exposed neck of his ex only to get him to shy away.

"I told you no. Come on Dean, don't make this harder than it has to be." Seth then turned to face Dean.

"I get that this situation is hard for both of us, trust me. I want it just as much as you do but I want you to get better first. I want the man I fell in love with." Dean didn't have a response to that. He just got up and left the room. He still had some heroine left, maybe he'd just go snort the rest of it. If he didn't have any more, at least the temptation for it would be gone for a short while.

 **Later that night**

Seth had driven them again, this time he picked the more subtle Jeep and Dean was trying to get his act together. He snorted all the powder and now he was on one crazy high. His vision was far from 100% and he felt like he was floating, literally floating. He didn't even notice they pulled up to Seth's house. He lived in Summerlin South, about 20 minutes from Dean's.

"Hey you coming?" Seth tapped at the side of the jeep. Dean was acting really strange.

"Yeah, just… how can she not hate me? I mean after what happened with us and then me pretty much being the cause of your accident, my drug problem." He shook his head. He couldn't face her.

"Uh..well she sorta doesn't know about us." Seth saw Dean turn to face him pretty fast. He didn't really know why he chose not to tell his mom about them. Maybe it was because he didn't know how his mom would react to them. Would she be disappointed? Would she be mad? Would she be happy? Instead of some snarky response that he was expecting, Dean just slowly nodded his head like he understood.

"Come one let's go inside, huh?" Seth grabbed his ex's hand as he got out if the car and walked him inside. He seemed a little out of it but Seth didn't know if it was because he was getting all that crap out of his system or what. When they opened the front door Seth let go of his hand and called out for his mom.

"Mom? We're here." The small brunette woman came from the direction of the dining room to greet them and Dean couldn't look her in the eye. She hugged her son then he could feel her gaze upon him.

"Are you gonna give me a hug or what?" Her soft voice drew his attention and as he looked up he noticed her big Brown eyes expectant and in that moment he realized how much Seth and his mother looked alike. Slowly but surely he went in for a hug, her small arms wrapping around him as much as she could, giving him a kiss on his cheek when they pulled apart from one another.

"Well now that that's out of the way, would you boys like to help me finish everything up?" He noticed she wiped away a few tears but neither he nor Seth commented on it, they just followed her into the dining room to finish setting up. Just as they set the final two plates down , Jimmy and his wife Trinity walked in followed by Jey and his wife then finally Roman and Paige. He tried to keep busy in pretending to fix the silverware on the table but Roman came up to him anyway.

"How're you doing?"

"I'm fine." Dean shrugged, his eyes still fixed on the utensils. Roman stood there for a bit before nodding his head and sitting down at his usual spot at the head of the table. Dean finished messing with the setting and went into the kitchen to see if Seth and his mother needed any more help. He was told no and to just go sit at the table because everything would be ready in a few seconds. He opted out instead standing in a corner of the kitchen until the door was done then helped them take it to the table. He was glad that their seating was the same and Seth was on his left side as always. It made everything feel normal. Everyone started laughing and joking around and talking about the success of their recent tour. Thankfully nothing bad was said and nobody brought up Seth's wreck.

"Next week we're gonna start working on our next album. So if any of you have ideas feel free to throw it out there." Roman always had to bring work into things like this when everyone is just trying to have a nice relaxing time.

"Dean's got some pretty good songs down." Seth drew his attention and he narrowed his eyes at him. It has been a while since Dean even had his own song on an album, a song without a collaboration with anyone else. And that was for a reason. He didn't want all the pressure of having a song people either hate or love.

"No, I don't." He denied. How would Seth even know that anyway? He sure as he'll didn't tell him.

"I saw the book when I started to clean up earlier. You have pages of lyrics. Really good lyrics."

"You read my book?! What the fuck, Seth why would you do that?! If I wanted you to see them I would have told you!" He was getting unreasonably angry and he knew he had to calm it down. Roman would know why he was like this. He tried to take some deep breaths but it didn't work.

"Don't talk to him like that. I'm sure it didn't mean to." This didn't help Dean. How can a person not mean to read something that was hidden?!

"It's not like it was out in the open so of course he meant to! "

"Im...I'm sorry Dean." Seth's voice was soft but Dean was past logic, anger taking control of him.

"Fuck sorry!." Roman was up in no time. No one messed with his baby brother.

"Dean, look at me." The Auburn blonde male made eye contact with his best friend and automatically knew it was a bad decision.

"Are you serious? You're high right now? Seth you were supposed to be watching him." The younger stumbled on his words before getting it out.

"I was. I mean when we got to his house we both took a nap but other than that I've been with him ever since you guys got home. Well short of showering and sleeping." Seth noticed the look his brother was giving him and shook his head.

"No, Roman."

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen real fast?" His big brother asked.

"If you want to talk you two can do it right here and not hide anything from me any more. I've been very patient with you since Seth's accident but now I feel like I need to know what really happened. I didn't understand when you told me Seth was the only one who could help Dean but now I think I do. Did something happen between you two this summer?" Their mother was always perceptive but Seth was stunned she had figured this out. He wanted to deny it immediately but no words would leave his mouth. Everyone just sat there, silent. No one even moved.

"Your Silence tells all. So are you going to tell me what happened to end it?"

"Mom...please don't make me." Seth wanted to cry. She sounded so upset that they weren't together and to be honest he was too but he wouldn't admit that out loud, to anyone. He left the table, noticing how Dean moved to get up with him but he held out his hand silently telling him to stay put. He just wanted to be alone right now, to cry. Roman had other plans though, as soon as they were clear of everyone's hearing range he stopped him.

"I need you to start sleeping in bed with him too." Seth rolled his eyes.

"You know I can't do that, Ro. Please don't ask me to." Roman closed his eyes and when he opened them Seth knew he was going to ask again.

"You have to. It's the only way to make sure he can't ever do anything to impede his recovery." He spoke like it was the final word and Seth knew he wouldn't win but that wouldn't stop him from trying.

"Roman, you're asking me to put myself in a situation that we both know won't turn out well for me. This is a man I once loved, that...that I still love. To ask me to do this will put me in a place that might not be good for me." His big Brothers expression told all. He looked truly sympathetic to Seth's position yet he knew Roman wouldn't change his mind.

"Fine. But just so you know if this backfires I'm blaming you along with telling you, 'I told you so'." Seth turned around to go back into the dining room only to see Dean standing in the door way. He silently let his brother know that it wold be okay and was soon left alone with the Auburn blonde male.

"I'm sorry." Dean was the first to speak as Seth jumped up on the counter to sit.

"Sorry for yelling at me or sorry for lying to me?" He snapped. Dean sighed, he deserved that.

"Both. I know you wanna believe in me and help me Seth, but maybe I'm just not worth helping. I wanted to kick this, for you, because of how I feel about you but it's not easy. It is by far the hardest thing I've ever had to go through even harder because you've been brought into it. I wanna be the man you deserve but I'm afraid I'm can't be." He had been standing close enough to Seth that at that last sentence the younger pulled in into him. He stood there between his ex's legs, Seth holding his head to make him look only at him.

"You can do this if you really want it, Dean. I know you can." He then kissed Dean, with so much passion. He let himself get lost in the kiss, wrapping his hands around the back of Seth's neck bringing him impossibly closer, deepening the kiss.

"Choose what means more to you. Me or you addiction."

 _A/N: Ooooohhh lol. I think we ll know what Dean will choose. Or do we? O.o review please!_


	22. Chapter 22

**I'm sorry I've been away for so long but it has been a busy time for me. Working my little heart out to make that money lol. I'll try to get the next chapter up in a more timely fashion.**

The rest of the dinner was quiet, no one seemed to know what to talk about. Seth comforted him, his hand on his thigh rubbing every now and then. Dean couldn't believe after everything Seth was still willing to be with him. He wasn't worthy of this man. Now, sitting at the pool side bar at his house as Seth swam all he could do was think. It was 11 pm but Seth insisted, Dean didn't want to swim though, as the brunette said earlier he needed to choose. He had been seriously thinking too. It wasn't that the answer wasn't simple, it was. He'd always choose Seth. Now he just needed to prove it.  
"What cha thinking about?" Seth asked from in front of him. He hadn't noticed the younger had gotten out of the pool much less that he was standing in front of him.  
"Detoxing. Maybe rehab. I wanna do this...I wanna be with you and you deserve a clean me." Seth had moseyed his way in between Dean's knees without him noticing and now had his arms wrapped around his neck.  
"You'd go to rehab for me?"  
"Seth I'd do anything for you. And if it helped me then yeah." Seth's brow rose.  
"But you hate rehab, called the 12 step program a bunch of bullshit."  
"Well that's because I believe it is.' Dean shrugged.  
"But obviously it works for some and I need to try something. It's not fair to pile this all on you." it really wasn't. Roman should have just left his little brother alone at college.  
"I want to help, Dean you just have to be honest with me. You know what, tell me everything I need to know about withdrawals and detoxing and addiction. The symptoms, everything. You're not gonna go to a rehabilitation facility. I'm going to get you through this because I love you, and you love me and dammit this is what people who are in love do. They help each other. So list away, I'm all ears."

An hour later Seth was almost sorry he had asked. Dean was like an encyclopedia of addiction and he supposed that's because he had been through the whole getting clean thing once before. There was so much to learn but he was pretty sure he had the basics down. Dean had told him what to look for to tell if he was on anything and what to expect during withdrawals. Dean was taking a shower now and Seth couldn't help but to picture the water caressing his bare body, it had been a while for him to say the least and being here, alone, with the man he loved wasn't helping his resolve any. He was lying in Dean's plush king size bed, because Roman was sorta right and he needed to be around Dean at all times, getting himself more comfortable he worried his lower lips looking around before closing his eyes. Dean was still in the shower, might be for a good ten more minutes so he let his hand slip into the sweats he was wearing to bed, still picturing Dean. Remembering how it felt to be with him. Hot like the desert in the summer, explosive like fireworks but also loved, like he was the only person in the world that mattered. His hand moved faster on his completely hard cock, his breathing becoming more labored. He thought back to their time in the janitorial closet at a venue the beginning of the tour. How hot and heavy Dean had felt in his hand, how he was completely willing to give himself over to the older man in that moment. Then he went to their first time together. Dean was so gentle and passionate then, wanting to take care of Seth while also showing him how he really felt about him. He remembered the way if felt when Dean's cock slid in and out of him, he never wanted it to stop. Then the second time that night after he told his story, when they fucked like wild rabbits before Dean switched it and they made love. Just gazing into each others eyes, that's when he knew Dean was truly the one. His had on only seemed to be getting stiffer as he stroked himself to the memories. Would he be an awful person for going back on his terms for not having sex with Dean until after he got clean? Seconds after that thought he came, hard. He'd have to change the sheets before Dean got out of the shower. Opening his eyes however he noticed said man standing in the bathroom doorway. His eyes were heavy with lust as he just stared at Seth.  
"That was quite the show you put on." Dean's voice was husky and low as he spoke, further proof of his arousal.  
"I didn't know you'd be watching. I'll go get clean bedding though. I'm sorry." Seth blushed as he pulled up his sweats and got out of the soiled bed.  
"Don't be sorry, pretty boy." He gently grabbed Seth's arm as he walked by stopping him and looking into his deep brown eyes. He looked a little ashamed but honestly Dean didn't care.  
"What we're you thinking about?" Seth blushed at the question but answered honestly.  
"Us. Our first time together, how sweet and gentle you were to me. How good it felt and how much I want to feel it again." He knew Dean was hard, hell if he couldn't see it something was wrong with him. He wanted to take care of it for the Auburn haired man but knew it would only lead to more. Dean knew that too, probably why he had let go of Seth.  
"Sheets are in the end closet on the top shelf." He said as he cleared his throat and tightening his towel. Seth nodded as he went to get them and by the time he was back, Dean was dressed and had the bed stripped. Wordlessly the two remade the bed and laid down. Seth didn't know if he should apologize again but he was super embarrassed. So instead he just laid there, thinking of what to say when Dean beat him to it.  
"Thank you." Seth looked to his left, brows drawn in confusion.  
"For what? Ruining your sheets?" He half laughed.  
"No. For still believing in a fuck up like me." Seth sat up and turned his body to face him.  
"You're not a fuck up, Dean. You're just struggling right now but you will get past it." Dean looked into his big Brown eyes and for a moment he even believed him.  
"How do you know that?"  
"Because you have a whole slew of people who love you and I know you don't want to let them down." Seth was right. He didn't want to let everyone down, he always hated that. It made him feel like an even bigger piece of shit than what he was actually doing. He leaned over and kissed Seth without even thinking about it.  
"Still...thank you." The younger only nodded laying back down and Dean immediately pulled him into him. It felt good to have Seth in his arms once again. Hopefully this time it last longer.

Morning came much earlier than he would have liked but he didn't open his eyes just laid there, Seth curled up against him, his body radiating heat.  
"I know you're awake." Seth said sleepily making Dean smile.  
"And how's that?"  
"Well this for one." He said gently pushing up against his morning wood. Dean cleared his throat as he pulled back.  
"Careful now, don't start something you're not willing to finish." He got up, situating himself just as Seth turned over to face him.  
"I'm gonna go make breakfast." He left the room before Seth could say anything and the younger man plopped back with an experated sigh. Dean was right though, he needed to focus on rehabbing and not on getting laid. Although Seth would REALLY like to get laid right now. Sighing once more he decided to actually get out of bed, maybe take a shower. This shower was unlike any other he had worked before though. There wasn't really a knob to turn it on. Instead it was some touchscreen shit. Damn and here he thought Dean was a simple guy, who liked simple things. Touching the idle screen it jumped to life, asking all sorts of questions like which shower head he wanted turned on, what temperature he wanted each one set at and of he wanted colored lights, music to play or some other fancy bullshit. Laughing to himself he looked around before just randomly hitting buttons and stepped in.  
By the time Dean was finished cooking Seth came downstairs looking freshly washed. He heard him messing around in his bathroom mostly because the music coming from it and laughed, continuing to cook.  
"There's a plate on the island for you. Just made it so it should be warm still." He said motioning to the French toast,eggs and sausage on the counter.  
"And here you keep surprising me. This looks great." Dean scoffed at the off handed compliment.  
"What are you talking about looks good? It is good." Seth rolled his eyes playfully and took his plate to the table where Dean was eating his own breakfast.  
"What's going on today?" The Auburn blonde shrugged as he chewed his food.  
"Probably go sit in the sauna for a couple hours, see if that will get most of the toxins out. After that not a damn thing." Seth nodded his head absent-mindedly.  
"There's a Metallica show tonight at the MGM, maybe if you feel up to it you'd wanna go?" Dean had known about the concert for a while now and while he was an avid Metallica fan he didn't even think about going.  
"I don't know, pretty boy, lot of temptation there."  
"Oh my God you're right. I'm sorry!" He didn't even think about the access to drugs that could very well be possible. Hey it wasn't called sex, drugs and rock n roll for nothing. That stereotype was a real one. Of course not everyone used it was just easier to get them at a show, whether or be with fans or band members.  
"It's okay. If you wanna go you should. You can handcuff me or something." Oh if he was handcuffing Dean there was no way he wouldn't be here for it.  
"Naw, wouldn't be fun without you. We'll figure out something to do with our day." Dean smiled, the younger was trying so hard to keep him busy and his mind off using. Valiant effort he had to say. He stood up to take his plate to the sink when Seth beat him to it, once again get shook his head and smirked.  
"Do you know how to play the guitar?" He asked off handedly not knowing if Roman had ever taught him any instrument or not.  
"Um...no."  
"Would you like to learn?" He could sit in the sauna later. Seth's eyes lit up and he told the younger to follow him down to his in home studio. This was going to be interesting.

 **I know this chapter may not be the best and I'm truly sorry for that. I still hope you review and stay with me for better times. I don't know how many chapters will be left but I promise I wont leave you empty handed when it comes to his story. I love you guys!**


	23. Chapter 23

**I just want to take this time to thank you guys for all your reviews. They really push me and make me strive to do better each time I write a new chapter. Also to the guest reviewer, I know that at times it may seem like I don't have a direction I'm going in but trust me when I say I do. Ive seen addiction first hand. Most addicts truly believe that they will do anything to get clean for the ones they love so they try to convince themselves as well. What you're seeing in my story is Dean's desire to make Seth happy and his struggles with keeping his word. It's a process and in time I hope you all see that it adds to the story. I wouldn't just give him a 'pointless' drug problem only for the hell of, it. Oh and P.S. not all addicts pull away, not when they're trying to convince the ones they love that they're good. Anyway that's my little spiel, please enjoy this chapter.**

He sat there staring at his guitar case from tour while Seth was in the bathroom. He knew there was a secret compartment to it where he hid some heroine and he had forgotten about it until he opened the case. Roman had probably checked there though, right? He had to know Dean would find a way to hide it while on tour and what better place than in with his guitar? But what if he didn't? Dean reached out with a shaky hand knocking on the false bottom to find the small piece of fabric to open it.  
"Holy shit..." he muttered softly to himself as he picked up the small black balloon. He even had a kit in here. How could he forget about it?! He heard the toilet flush and quickly shoved it in his pocket just in time before Seth came around the corner.  
"Sorry...hey you okay? You look out of it."  
"Ah naw I'm fine. You ready?" He quickly dismissed Seth and the younger man narrowed his eyes for a moment, scrutinizing Dean. He could swear something was up but there were no signs of usage plus Seth wasn't gone long enough for him to do anything. He nodded dismissing the weirdness and took the guitar handed to him.  
"Okay we're gonna start you out with the simple stuff, just the chords and maybe if you pick it up fast enough with the easiest song to play, 'Smoke on the Water' now move your fingers here." He showed Seth on his own guitar and he followed suit, strumming when instructed. This seemed like it was going to be easy enough.

30 minutes later and Seth was getting more than frustrated.  
"I am not a musically incline person, that's just all there is to it. This is impossible! " He all but threw the guitar down and Dean sighed. The kid was having it rough.  
"Just takes practice is all." Dean chuckled and Seth threw a look his way that made him wish he didn't do so.  
"Well I think I'm done with it. Sorry to disappoint you."  
"You're not disappointing me, pretty boy. You could never do that." Brown eyes looked into those beautiful blues and before he knew it he was kissing Dean. He just couldn't help himself, those soft plush lips were begging for it. He was brought in closer when Dean's hand wrapped around the back of his neck. He felt something weird but didn't question it not right now. He jumped up into his lovers arms, not knowing where he was going to take him but knew he couldn't wait any longer. Fuck wanting to wait he needed this now. Dean set him down on something soft, a couch or bed he wouldn't know the difference because all his attention was on the older male who stripped himself of his shirt. Seth was doing the same before reaching up and undoing Dean's jeans, again he felt something in the pocket but was too distracted to notice what exactly. Instead of worrying about it he pulled out Dean's hard cock and immediately engulfed it, letting it hit the back of his throat before pulling back and doing it all over again. Dean moaned but pulled him up and away from his task, taking off the basketball shorts he hadn't changed out of from sleep and bending him over what he now knew was a black leather couch. Dean dropped to his knees, pulled his cheeks apart and blew on the exposed hole before darting his tongue out and licking him deep. Seth wriggled, trying to get both more of and away from the sensation but Dean had a hold on him. Who knew when the kid was gonna change his mind again and decide they should wait? With one last long lick Dean stood and stroked his cock one last time, smearing the precum and then pushed into Seth's well worked hole. A satisfied mewl came from the younger before Dean set an almost unforgiving pace. It had been a while for both of them he could tell. Seth seemed wound up and tight and Dean, well Dean was just hella horny. His dick slid in and out faster as Seth seemed to get wet. The younger pushed back as Dean surged forward, a lewd smacking sound filling the room.  
"Oh right there...please..." Seth's breathy voice of pleasure just fueled Deans desire to please him more and he relentlessly pounded into that little bundle of nerves, receiving sounds he had never heard before.  
"Fuck...fuck..fuck." Seth was coming and Dean hadn't once touched him! His orgasm shook him to the core as he contracted around Dean's cock and the older man pulled his hair as he came minutes later. His body heavy on his as he fell across his back, trying to regain his breath. He hadn't pulled out of Seth yet and he couldn't bring himself to care. It felt good to have the man he loved inside him again, even though this time was much faster than he wanted their reuniting to be.  
"Shit I'm sorry. " Dean seemed to whisper in his ear before pulling out and getting his weight off the younger.  
"Don't be. I started it."  
"Did I hurt you?" Seth was confused. What did mean by that but before he could ask Dean spoke again.  
"You're bleeding." Sure enough as he wiped the trickle of liquid that was running down his thigh he noticed it was cum mixed with blood.  
"No, baby you didn't hurt me. It's just...been a while for me. I'll go clean myself up. "  
"No I did it. You stay here." Dean put his jeans back on and went to the bathroom, coming out a few seconds later with a damp towel. Gently he kneeled down and wiped the drying mixture of fluids off his inner thigh then even more gently wiped his nicely abused hole. Seth was looking down at him the entire time, the sweet gesture so different from their sex, which was full of raw emotion. He loved how Dean could be so diverse in bed. The first time he was sweet and gentle this time it was just a brutal, in a good way, fuck. Always kept it interesting at least.  
"So the lesson wasn't a complete waste of our time." Seth chuckled and when Dean looked up at him he did the same while standing up and kissing him.  
"Not a waste." He repeated kissing Seth again.  
"How about you go for a swim while I sit in the sauna for a bit? I'll be up when I'm done. 20 minutes max." Seth was gonna resist knowing that he needed to be watching Dean but he had been with him this whole time and knew he hadn't gotten anything because Roman had told him he checked the house so what harm could it do. Plus 20 minutes was no time. So he agreed and went off leaving Dean to himself.

There he was, about to do the one thing he promised he wouldn't do anymore. His arm was tied, the needle in his hand. Putting it in the readied vein, he wavered though, not pushing down the plunger just yet. He didn't know why, he never cared before, just cared about the high. Closing his eyes he slowly started to push the plunger down, the first little bit hitting his bloodstream with a rush, he paused, taking it in like it was the first time all over again. Then he pushed more horse into his veins, his breathing starting to falter a bit, he should stop soon, that's what he thought to himself but did the exact opposite and pushed the plunger the rest of the way down, unloading the other half of the 3 ml syringe. It was too fast though, he started to get dizzy, his head started pounding and then he heard Seth yelling out his name before everything else just faded away.

 **There you have it. I hope you guys enjoyed it and review. Love all you guys.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hey guys, I know it feels like I'm rushing this along and honestly I am. There is another story dying to write, a nice Ambreigns which is different for me but I think you'll like it. Anyway there's probably only a few more chapters for Rampage left.**

"White male, mid to late 20s, track marks on left arm, possible overdose. I need 2 milligrams of Naloxone." He wasn't sure what was going on. His eyes felt too heavy to open and he couldn't get any words out. He felt something stick him then felt something push its way into him and almost immediately nausea roll over him. Not five minutes later he felt like complete shit, throwing up, sweating..basically like going through withdrawal very rapidly. He noticed a figure sitting in the corner but they didn't say anything or emerge until all the nurses had left.  
"You fooled me...again." It was Seth.  
"I fucking believed you. How long did you have it?"  
"I had just found it." Dean's voice was scratchy from violently throwing up.  
"Before or after?" He didn't understand.  
"Did you find it before or after we fucked?!" Seth was starting to cry now. And Dean closed his eyes fighting back tears himself. He let him down. He knew he was going to.  
"Before." He whispered. Seth scoffed and jerked his hand away when Dean reached for it.  
"Don't touch me." Dean ignored him and tried again.  
"I said don't fucking touch me!" Seth backed away now, gathering something he had and went to the door.  
"You have to stay overnight for evaluation. I'll be getting my things from your place and be gone before you're released. Roman will be here sometime for you." With that he left ignoring Dean's pathetic call for him. He couldn't let himself turn around now, he couldn't show weakness. Dean would only learn one way and unfortunately it was the way where he lost everything. Roman had been walking into the hospital while he was walking out and he stopped him.  
"How is he? What happened?" Seth looked up at his big brother, tears now freely falling down his face.  
"He overdosed."  
"What? How?!" Seth couldn't keep the tears from rolling down his face no matter how hard he tried.  
"I don't know. After we...after we had sex he wanted to sit in the sauna and I left him alone because I trusted him. I swear I didn't know he had any, Ro. I swear." Sobbing now his brother pulled him into him, letting Seth cry into his shirt.  
"Shhh...its okay. Everything's okay. " He didn't know if Roman was right or not. At the time it felt like nothing was going to be okay. He saw Paige coming up next and turned unto her open arms.  
"He's going to be okay ,sweetheart." Her soft nurturing voice not doing what she probably hoped.  
"Doesn't matter. I can't do it anymore. He either wants a life with me or doesn't. I'm done trying to be the one that fixes everything."  
"Don't give up on him just yet." Seth had nothing to say to that. Its not like he wanted Dean to never get clean. He wanted it more than anything so he and Dean could be like they were, happy.  
"Love, why don't you take Seth home? I'll stay here with Dean." She asked her boyfriend who agreed. It was probably better anyway, she needed to have a talk with her friend. Her 6 inch heels clicking on the floor gathered a few strange looks from some of the nurses as she sidled up to the nurse's station.  
"Dean Ambrose's room please." Her English accent riddled with as much sweetness as she could and once she got the room number she walked away as quickly as she came. It was a good ways down the hall and when she found it she entered without knocking. Dean looked up, disappointed to see Paige instead of Seth.  
"What the bloody hell were you thinking?! You almost died, scared Seth shitless. You're losing him." Her voice softened at the end, drawing the blue eyes of Dean.  
"I think I already lost him." He wanted to cry, but nothing was going to come out.  
"Then get your shit together, Ambrose. Seth is so madly in love with you and he needs you. Be the man he deserves! You're gonna stay here in the hospital for 3 days to detox. After that you will check into a rehab facility, there's a nice one, very private, in Sedona. I've called them, they know who you are but you will have an alias. It's a holistic 30 day program. Get clean and get your man back." She wasn't leaving him much of a choice and honestly he was glad she did all that for him.

 **One month later.**

This was it, he gets to go home. It was a bittersweet moment for him. Sure he didn't have to be here, doing yoga and talking about his feelings anymore but home was so empty. The only people that had come to see him on family days were Paige and surprisingly Roman and Seth's mom. He didn't think Natia would ever wanna see him after what happened but apparently she was the biggest supporter of him and Seth as a couple. In fact it was those two women who were supposed to come pick him up today so when he emerged from the big home like facility and saw Roman standing in front of his Range Rover he was a bit taken aback.  
"Been a long time brother." Dean smiled hearing that. He had always considered him and Roman to be brothers of sorts and even though they've had their problems they will always have that bond of extreme friendship.  
"That it has." Roman smiled himself and the two embraced.  
"Let's get you home." Dean made some sort of audible sound that sounded more negative than he anticipated. He threw his suitcase in the back seat before getting into the SUV. He wanted to start a conversation but didn't know what to talk about. The last time he had seen Roman they didn't part on good terms. In fact he had thought he had lost his best friend for good.  
"I'm sorry for not coming to see you. I...I didn't know what to say. I was so mad at you, man. At what you had done, but I should have been there for you and I wasn't." Roman only glanced at him a few times while he was speaking, mostly because he was driving but Dean knew he meant what he said.  
"It's okay. I fucked up in a way that can never be forgiven." Roman smirked but shook his head.  
"I wouldn't go so far as to say you can never be forgiven." Dean didn't know what to say to that so instead of saying anything he just looked out his window in silence.

The 4 hour long ride home was exhausting. Roman and he tried to keep conversation going but both felt a little too weird, it was almost like Roman was hiding something from him but he couldn't just accuse his friend like that, not after what he put him through. He noticed that his driveway was full of cars and looked over at Roman who smiled.  
"Surprise." Dean laughed as the exited the car, still looking around for the one he wanted to see the most. It didn't surprise him though, he knew he hurt him beyond repair.  
"I texted him to tell him we were doing this but..."  
"I get it. Thanks, Ro." As he walked in his house he was greeted by all his friends.  
"Welcome home, uce."  
"How are you doing, baby?" Natia hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek as she pulled away.  
"I'm alright. Thanks, mom, for everything." She nodded, letting him go and as soon as he turned around he was pulled into Paige's pale arms.  
"Come here you bastard, I missed you!" He laughed as they hugged and she pulled back holding him at arm's length just looking at him.  
"You look good."  
"Yeah a month doing yoga will do that to a person." He laughed.  
"I made dinner for all of us, come on let's sit." Roman's mother ushered them all into his dining room. This was probably the first time everyone was over and they weren't recording a record that everyone was over just for fun. Sitting there he looked around the table and even though there were 7 other people around him it still felt empty. There was no one to his left like usual. He stared down at his plate, barely listening to the others talk it wasn't until the front door opened that he paid any attention again.  
"Sorry, I know I'm late."

 **Another chapter down! Only a few more left now. Please review and let me know what you guys think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay I really have no excuse for this being so late other than I didn't really want to write. Sorry, but please enjoy anyway. Also I do not own any rights to the characters, bands, or albums listed in this story. This is merely for entertainment purposes only and I gain no monetary value.**

To say he was relieved when Seth showed up was an understatement, he was fucking ecstatic as was evident by the big smile that spread across his face. That smile soon faded however when someone came in behind Seth, a tall red head.  
"Everyone this is Sheamus, my boyfriend." Dean could feel everyone's eyes turn to him for a split second and the ginger he now knew came towards him, a bottle in his hand. Dean ignored him as he stood and excused himself from the table. He couldn't handle that, not just yet, not so soon. He heard Roman ask Seth what he was thinking bring that man here to which an Irish accent replied curtly. Dean tried to block out all the voices, focusing on his inner peace or whatever that bullshit he was taught at rehab was, to push past all the anger, all the hurt.  
"I can't do this." He whispered to himself and headed out back, the sun was setting and the view was serene. Much calmer than all the stuff going on inside. He blew out a breath he wasn't even aware he was holding in, only to hear the patio door slide open then closed again.  
"Dean?" Seth's voice was the first and last thing he wanted to hear right now.  
"Dean, are you okay?" Dean nodded, but quickly decided to change his mind on doing so.  
"No, actually I'm not okay. You know there was one thing keeping me going, one incentive to keep my nose clean. Paige telling me to get clean and get my man back, seems I can't get him back though." Seth closed his eyes and sighed a bit and Dean took this moment to step a little closer, he just wanted to be closer.  
"It's not that simple, Dean. You hurt me, almost beyond repair. Things can't just magically go back to the way they were."  
"Do you love him?" Those beautiful blues met the chocolate browns of Seth's.  
"I don't know." Was the soft reply but it wasn't good enough for Dean.  
"Do you love him?" He asked again.  
"No, but I know he's good to me, he's good for me. I never have to worry when I walk into a room if he's gonna be passed out on the floor in a drug induced daze." Dean rolled his eyes.  
"I'm clean now! "  
"Yes, but for how long!? This isn't a fairy tale where we get to live happily ever after, Dean! I need someone I can rely on! I need someone who, as boring as he is, gives me some sort of stability!" Dean looked over Seth's head when he saw movement and tried to warn the younger.  
"Seth.."  
"No let me finish!" The brunette stopped him.  
"Do I think about you? All the time, hell sometimes even when he and I are having sex. I just imagine that it's you inside me again..."  
"Seth shut up!" Dean earned an annoyed growl from Seth at that one but he actually stopped when he heard Sheamus' voice.  
"Boring, aye? I knew when we got back together that i didna have long wit ya. That as soon as he got back you'd be inta ya ol habits again. But I wanted ta give ya everyting I had, I thought that maybe you'd grow ta love me too, that you'd see i was good enough. But apparently I was jus a distraction. Ya can keep tha bottle o wine." The red head started to walk away and Seth moved to stop him.  
"Shea...please."  
"Please what? Look I knew you would never stop lovin him and I never expected ya to, I jus hoped ya loved me too. Be good ta him this time, Dean. He deserves it." Seth didn't try to stop the other man this time when he went to leave. He just stood there, half a smile on his face. Dean didn't know what that meant, he just stood here and told Dean that they couldn't be together but he was happy that his boyfriend broke up with him?  
"He didn't like that took the job to be your new tour manager and has been looking for a reason to break up with me. I just gave him a way out. I knew he would be listening." Dean was confused as all hell.  
"Wait you're our tour manager now? What happened to Kane?" Seth shrugged.  
"He just said he was tired. Asked me to take over, I said yes." The auburn blonde male stepped closer to Seth.  
"So all that stuff you said..." he let his sentence fade away.  
"Oh that was real honey. You gonna have to work hard to get this back." And he would, he'd do whatever it took to gain Seth's trust and love back. Anything it took.

 **A month later**

"You've got to be shitting me." Dean mumbled to himself as he walked to the front door after it rang about 1000 times. Seth had been serious about him having to work hard at getting him back. He and the younger had been hanging out almost every day for the past month, as friends, getting to know each other again or some bullshit one of Seth's books had told him about. Dean didn't tell him how ridiculous it all sounded to him, he was just glad the brunette wanted to _talk_ to him much less hang out with him. Right now though it was 5 am and all Dean wanted to do was sleep. He had been up all night writing a song. When he reached the front door his blue eyes were heavy with sleep but he clearly saw Seth standing there in what looked like cargo shorts and a plain white tee that hugged him in all the right ways.  
"Come on, we're going hiking." Okay he was way too chipper for him. Dean groaned.  
"I'd rather just stay in bed until I don't know maybe noon?" Seth rolled his eyes and pushed his way inside. One thing Dean had noticed was that Seth was more aggressive now, not in a bad way. He just took, did or said what he wanted. He wondered if he'd be that way in bed now. Taking control to get what he needed. Shaking his head of the thought he watched as Seth idled up the stairs. Where was he going? He followed, still unsure and when Seth turned to his bedroom, he paused for just a bit. What was he wanting from there? He peeked his head in only to see the bathroom door open taking a deep breath he followed once more, but there was no-one there. Then he heard a growl come from his closet, Seth must be angry with something. The brunette stuck his head out with a scowl on his face.  
"Don't you have any appropriate hiking clothes? Here just wear these." He tossed a pair of clean basketball shorts, even though the ones Dean had on now were clean seeing as how he just put them on to answer the door, and a black tank top. Dean smirked and shook his head as he put on the clothes Seth picked for him after he left the room.  
"Hurry up slow poke, we're gonna miss it!" Seth called out. He had something planned and he'd be damned if Dean messed it up because he was lagging. Not that he was really angry, these past few weeks have been nothing more than amazing. He had known Dean his whole life and he still learned some things the older male kept hidden. How he had always second guessed himself even though he seemed so confident in everything he did. And apparently relationships never went well with him, he'd have _never_ guessed that. Rolling his eyes at himself he saw Dean coming down the stairs and popped up off the sofa.  
"What the hell are we doing this early?" He asked making Seth smile.  
"We're going hiking."  
"No duh genius, I mean why this early? Couldn't you wait till like 10?" Seth gave him a look that told him exactly how he felt about that.  
"No. Come on you'll love it." He held out his hand and shook it when Dean didn't take it immediately. Finally the older man sighed, put his hand in his and let Seth drag him out of his house. Dean lived close enough to Red Rock that they could run to the canyon. Letting his hand go, he took off into a dead run leaving Dean behind. He heard the older man chuckle before hearing the telltale sign of feet hitting the pavement behind him. He knew Dean would catch up with him in a matter of seconds and when he did he just slapped him on the ass and kept running. Now it was his turn to laugh as he sprinted to keep up, taking care in where he stepped so he wouldn't injure himself in the canyon. He almost ran into Dean who had stood at the top of a hill.  
"It's beautiful up here. I've lived here almost my whole life and have never really appreciated the sunrise over the canyon." This is what he wanted to show Dean. The man was absolutely gorgeous with the sunrise rise shining on his hair bringing out the red in it and somewhere along the way up her he has taken off his shirt and tucked it into the waistband of his shorts. He didn't realize he was staring until dean turned around to look at him with those beautiful baby blue eyes.  
"Everything okay?" He asked but before he could get the whole question out Seth kissed him. This was the Dean he wanted. The Dean he had fallen in love with so many years ago. Their kiss deepened as Seth tried to pull himself impossibly closer to the older man and when they pulled apart, the sparks that were flying around them were electric.  
"I need to get you home." Dean's voice was husky and his eyes were filled with a look Seth knew all too well.  
As they ran back to the house Dean couldn't help the times he pulled Seth into him for a kiss or a covert touch. This is all he wanted for a month now, Seth's love. They got back to the house in what had to be a record time and instantly Dean picked Seth up, the youngers legs wrapping around his lean waist, as he took his upstairs to the bedroom. It was then he realized they had never been together here. He had never made love to Seth, or anyone for that matter, in his bed.  
"I've never done this..." he muttered across Seth's lips as he continued kissing him.  
"We both know that's a lie." Seth chuckled and moved his lips across Dean's jaw and neck.  
"I meant I've never fucked anyone in my bed before." Seth stopped what he was doing and looked at him in what he could only explain as wonderment. He could tell that little admission pleased his young lover. Seth untangled himself from Dean's grip and smiled.  
"Then let's make this a night to remember." He grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him towards the bed, stripping him of his shorts before pushing him backwards. Dean scooted back to where his full body laid stretched out and watched with lust filled eyes as Seth started stripping at a painstakingly slow pace. When dean went to reach for him his hands were slapped away and Seth shook his finger at him.  
"Not yet." He breathed. This was going to kill him, he just knew it. Once Seth was fully undressed he crawled up the bed kneeling over Dean's erection and taking him into his mouth. He started with slow, teasing licks, then sucked on just the dusky tip. Dean was trying to push more of himself into Seth's mouth but the younger held his thighs down to the bed and pulled away.  
"Nuh uh...just enjoy it." Dean groaned but let Seth continue at his speed making the younger smirk around him. Seth pulled back to lick the underside and cup his balls, his lover groaned once again but this time not in annoyance. He stopped sensing Dean's pending release, prolonging it.

"Oh come on baby, don't tease me." Dean practically pleaded. Well didn't that just boost Seth's ego? Slithering his way up Dean's hard body, he stretched out, loving the feel of their bodies pushed together. He kissed Dean deeply, their tongues colliding in a fit of passion before he sat up straddling Dean's waist and sank down on his hard cock. There it was again, the electricity between them shook him to his core. This is what he didn't get with Seamus and he sure as hell didn't get it with Randy. It was how he knew that what he had with Dean was a once in a lifetime thing. That Dean was his one. Dean's hands gripped Seth's hips as he guided him. Before he knew it though the older man switched their positions and he was on his knees with Dean pounding into him from behind. It was raw, animalistic, passionate yet still so filled with love. Dean's hand flitted over his member that was begging for attention and he almost lost control right then.

"No, not yet. Just… just a little longer." Dean chuckled and kissed his exposed neck, pulling him back into an upright position braced on Dean's strong thighs while he continued to stroke him.

"Come for me, pretty boy. Lose yourself with me." His words sent him over the edge, not his touch, but his words. Not moments after he felt the mechanical movement that meant his lover was on the verge and then his hot seed spurt into him, sending Seth into another orgasm. Now that was something that definitely hadn't happened to him before.

"I love you, Seth." He wasn't even sure Seth could think straight never mind him comprehending what Dean had just told him but when the young brunette turned to look at him, he already knew the answer.

"I love you, too. So much." They kissed in that awkward position before Seth pulled off, running to the bathroom only to bring back a clean, damp towel and wipe his softening cock. Then wordlessly he laid down motioning for him to join. Dean gladly did so. They laid there for a moment, neither saying anything before Seth finally broke the silence.

"You know there's an award show tomorrow night, right? Did Roman happen to tell you that you're nominated for best male guitarist of the year?" Dean scoffed at that idea. There were so many guitarist that were better than him.

"Actually he didn't. I knew the band as a whole got nominated for some things but not just me." He idly traced Seth's side as he spoke, loving the feel of having him in his arms again.

"Yeah, well you guys are nominate for a whole bunch of shit. Best Live Performance, Best Male Drummer, Best Music Video for _Night_ , the Best Male Guitarist, Best Female Vocalist. Let's see I feel like I'm missing one, oh of course we can't forget Album of the Year!" Seth wore a shit eating grin as Dean stopped his finger movement.

"Are you for real? Album of the Year?!" The younger propped himself upon his elbow to look down at Dean, his chocolate eyes beaming with excitement.

"Oh I'm for real. This past album went Double Platinum in three weeks, now it's been months since it came out and I'm not supposed to say anything because the label wants to surprise you guys at the Awards Ceremony, but it has now went Diamond status! It's sold over 30 million copies world wide, beating _The Eagles_ greatest hits album and _Michael Jackson's Thriller_. You have to act surprised tomorrow." The little pout he did made Dean laugh as he kissed him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. Never in a million years would he have believed his measly little band from Las Vegas would beat some of the greatest albums of all times in record sales. As Seth laid back down, his head resting on Dean's chest he felt the most serene calm wash over him.

"Seth?" He heard a faint 'mhm?' in recognition and continued.

"Will you be my date for tomorrow night?" He felt Seth smile on his chest.

"Of course, baby." This was all he needed. Not drugs, but Seth.

 **No this is not the end. As much as I would love for this to be over I feel it needs a few more chapters. I've grown very attached to this story and these version of the characters and feel I can not just let them go. Anyway this means you're just gonna have to keep reading my horrible writing. Thank you guys!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Two chapters in one day? It must be Christmas. Unfortunately no, this is actually the last chapter of this story. In the future I may do a little one shot with it but who knows. There's this other story I've been dying to work on, an Ambreigns. I feel like you guys will really enjoy that one. Anyway please enjoy this last chapter and let me know if you liked how it ends.**

"I feel stupid." Dean said while looking at himself in the full length mirror in his closet. He was wearing a dark grey suit that was literally tailored to him that morning. with that he had a lighter grey button up and a black tie. Seth had told him the all dark ensemble would make him look mysterious or something, instead it just made him feel foolish.

"Oh come on, its not that bad, I mean your ass looks great." Seth stopped messing with his brunette hair long enough to grab said ads making Dean chuckle. As stupid as he looked Seth looked a million times better. He was wearing a black button up under a royal blue tuxedo blazer with black lapels that was also custom to him only it fit about as tight as his matching blue pants. His shirt was buttoned all the way yet he wore no tie. He also didn't wear dress shoes like he forced Dean into, instead he wore some kind of black slipper looking loafers with no socks. Dean would never understand fashion. He looked at himself again and sighed, tugging at his tie but Seth stopped him.

"What are you doing? Keep it on." Seth gave him a look that practically made Dean want to rebel even more. He slowly continued tugging at the tie until it was off then shrugged out of his jacket, rolled up the sleeves to his shirt and unbuttoned the first two buttons of his shirt, giving a tantalizing peak of his well muscled chest. Seth buffed mumbling something about see if he gets lucky tonight now before throwing his hands up in resignation.

"Whatever but snot even _think_ about messing up your hair." He threw over his shoulder just as dean's hands went up to his slicked back hair. All right he supposed he could do this for his young lover. Dean looked at his phone as he felt it vibrate, calling out to Seth to relay the message.

"Come on pretty boy, limos here." The whole band decided on just getting one limo and arriving together. Of course they didn't know the situation with him and Seth yet well except for one. Dean just told them Seth had helped him pick out something to wear. When they got to the car Roman got out then helped Paige out as well. She needed it too with what she was wearing. The burgundy mermaid dress she wore clung to her every curve. It was backless and from the choker like halter to about mid stomach it had a split showing enough cleavage to probably make Roman hoarse from arguing. From her knees down it clung like a normal mermaid dress but at her feet it pooled around her like a sea of red. The paleness of her skin seemed brighter, more luminescent if you will, against the beautiful color of the dress. Her make up was flawless as usual, her lipstick matching her attire and her hair in loose curls around her shoulders. It looked like she had just dyed it. The blue that was in her hair was now grey. Roman looked just as good with his burgundy jacket matching his girlfriend's dress, a white button up and black pants.

"Paige, you look amazing." Seth hugged her before they got in the limo. He did notice Roman giving Dean an odd look but nothing was said, only a nod from Dean passed between them. He didn't know what it was about but also knew better than to ask. He saw Jimmy and Jey when he actually looked at the interior of the limo. They looked like they had matching suits on just in opposite colors. Jey's was white and Jimmy's was black. Both their wives were wearing dresses equally beautiful. Naomi's was form fitting white strapless dress with a beaded bodice. Nichole's, dress was black chiffon that showed off her pregnant figure in a very flattering way. Last he saw she wasn't showing yet. What a difference a month made.

"Ladies, you look beautiful. Nichole how long do you have left?" The coffee and cream colored woman with short black hair smiled as she ruined her stomach.

"Four months and with the way this kid kicks, if he doesn't play soccer I'll be amazed." As if on cue the baby kicked causing her face to wrinkle. He looked up just in time to see Dean, sitting across from him, smile. Their eyes locked for a mere moment but he was pretty sure the older man winked at him.

The ride to the MGM Grand Garden Arena wasn't long but it sure felt that way. The Strip was so backed up it took them 20 minutes to just be able to see the building. Eventually Seth made a managerial decision for them to just stop the limo and trek it from there. Nichole looked like she might kill him but made no verbal complaints. The APMAs red carpet was swarming with people when they got to the start and immediately they were assaulted by fans and reporters. They answered a few questions, signed a few things then loved further up the line. Seth noticed Dean had gotten separated from the group and was a little behind, taking a picture for Alicia Fox from one of the shows they did while on tour, Wake Up, Phoenix! When he got close enough to make out what she was asking him he noticed Roman and the rest of the band had followed him,

"So are you here with anyone special or going stag tonight? Your fans are dying to know if there's someone special in your life, especially after all the rumors that had buzzing around you this past summer."

"Well Alicia," Dean chuckled. "Actually there is." Seth's heart sank. What? How could Dean not tell him that? Was it someone he met at rehab?

"He's actually here with me tonight." Dean reached out and grabbed hand, pulling him into the view of the camera with him, giving a stunned Seth a kiss on the temple.

"Isn't he your drummer, Roman Reign's little brother?" Dean hadn't noticed Johnny Curtis coming up from behind his co-star.

"He's also our manager. Wanna make a comment about that too?" Dean's sweet smile might fool anyone else but Seth knew better. He knew his boyfriend could tell he was getting annoyed because he was pulling him away, or at least tried to, Dean was standing his ground. Other reporters had come over after Alicia asked her first question and more came over after that comment, no doubt wondering what all the tension was about. Dean looked over at Roman who nodded and slide his arm around Paige's waist. He seemed okay with the way he was handling this.

"Dean can we get a picture of you and your boyfriend?" A reporter from _Rolling Stone_ yelled while another one pushed her way to the front.

"We'd like you two on the cover of the next edition!" Dean just laughed as he pulled Seth's hand and led him inside to where the award ceremony was beginning.

By the time Album of the Year came up they had won 3 of the 6 awards they were nominated for. Best guitarist, best vocalist, and best live performance. Roman seemed a little bummed about not winning best drummer but they all knew Jeremy Spencer deserved it. They were all sitting in anticipation after the nominees names were called and when the announcer, who happened to be Vegas native Ronnie Radke called out their band's name they were stunned. It took a few minutes to register before one by one they made it to the stage.

"Wow! This is unbelievable!" Paige's accents voice emanated throughout the building.

"We'd like to thank, well everyone. This has been one of the best experiences of my life and thanks to all our fans for letting us live out our dream. Who knew five delinquents could get this far? We'd like to also thank our old manager Kane, without him we'd probably still be arguing over the name of our band." A few laughs erupted at that as Roman took over.

"I know we have a time limit but come on, this is the last award of the night so what are you really missing? We've had our ups and downs but honestly that's because we're more than just a band, we're family. You guys are our family!" Now it was Dean's turn.

"And speaking of family…" Dean turned to Seth and dropped to one knee, pulling out a box Roman had given to him when they got on stage.

"How about I make you part of mine?" Seth's big brown eyes were impossibly bigger as he looked at the a Tungsten band, gun metal grey brushed texture with black beveled edges along a blue groove in the center and blue ion interior. Dean found it a little ironic that his outfit matched something Dean had picked out weeks ago.

"You just gonna leave me down here pretty boy or what?" he whispered.

"Yes… always yes." Dean got up, sliding the ring on Seth's finger, kissing him deeply as the crowd erupted in applause. When he pulled back he had the biggest smile on his face. He had never been happier. He won awards before but this was the best one yet, Seth's heart.

"Alright guys we'd love to stay but it seems we have a wedding to plan!" Paige squealed no doubt happy at the news. As they left the stage the two newly engaged people received many hugs and congratulations.

"Why didn't you tell me you planned this!?" Paige hit him on the arm clearly angry but happy at the same time.

"Because I know you can't keep a secret to save your life." The band laughed collectively as they walked back to their limo. The driver had parked it when the traffic had died down enough to do so.

"Actually guys if it's okay we're just gonna take an uber and head back home." Jimmy said something suggestive but they all ignored it and Roman just nodded.

"We're not gonna celebrate with the rest of the band?" Seth asked a little confused.

"We'll celebrate, just in a different way." Seth smiled. Dean couldn't wait to wake up to that smile every day. To start this chapter of his life with this man he was so madly in love with. A new life.

 **And that's all from me my loves. I hoped you liked the ending. I found it was the perfect way to end this story of life. Plus it's the perfect way for me to pick up where I left off if I do decide to do a one shot, which is possible. I want to turn all my attention on my next story though. Innocent until Proven Guilty, keep an eye out for it. Until then keep on being awesome.**


End file.
